Aitakute Aitakute
by kanon1010
Summary: chap 11 - Finale / Sebuah permulaan yang mengakhiri segalanya.
1. Chapter 1

_**lanjutan fic "AITAKUTE"**_

_._

_**AITAKUTE, AITAKUTE…**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)Uzumaki Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Poetry

**Warning : masih belum bisa lepas dari typo dsb…, AU, (agak) ooc, dan lainnya yang akan kalian temui selama membaca. No BL karena disini Naruto sebagai cewe.  
><strong>

_Backsound : kana nishiino – aitakute & Celin dion – all by my self_

Have a nice read~

Dozoo~…..

.

Hurt 1:…

.

Sendirian, hanya itu yang melingkupi hidupnya sekarang. Kegelapan selalu menemaninya, padahal ia dulu sangat membenci kegelapan. Tetapi semenjak seseorang yang di cintainya sepenuh hati dan orang itu malah berkhianat, kegelapan telah menjadi temannya kembali.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa jumlah air mata yang diteteskannya begitu mengingat sosok itu. Sosok yang selau memberikan harapan untuk hidupnya, sosok yang selalu memeberikan kehangatan baginya, sosok yang pernah mengisi hidupnya Dan sosok itu yang juga menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

Apa dia terlihat bodoh jika masih mengharapakan ia kembali? Walaupun secara lisan dirinya telah merestui hubungan sosok itu dengan gadis barunya, tetapi hatinya belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya. Apa kurangnya dia? Apa gadis itu lebih darinya? Mengapa kau tak pernah mau memberikan penjelasan padanya? Pertanyaan itu selalu diajukannya pada dirinya sendiri. Sakit… sakit .. rindu ini menyiksanya..

Kini, apalagi yang bisa dijadikan sebagai penyemangat hidupnya? Kau sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang menganggap ia ada, hanya kau yang melindunginya saat dulu ia dikucilkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Tetapi sekarang kau tak ada bersamannya, masihkan ia kuat bertahan hidup?

.

seseorang yang bernama Naruto sedang memejamkan mata mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi selama ini. Seorang gadis yang jika kau lihat dari luar hanya gadis biasa saja yang penuh semangat dan selalu tersenyum ramah. Tetapi taukah kalian bahawa itu hanya topeng yang ia kenakan agar semua orang tak tau betapa rapuhnya dirinya.

Dulu, ia dikucilkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya karena ia di katakan sebagai anak haram. Ibunya, Kushina yang tak kuat menghadapi cemooh masyarakat, akhirnya meninggal dengan bunuh diri, Naruto disalahkan atas kematian ibunya. Beruntunglah dia, masih ada saudara sepupu yang mau menerimanya. Disekolah tak ada yang mau menemaninya takut menjadi sial. hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang tulus menjadi sahabatnya. Tetapi saat ia duduk di bangku 2 SMA, seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke berhasil mendekati hati Naruto.

Berkat usaha tulus Sasuke, akhirnya mereka menjalin kisah cinta yang bisa dibilang cukup lama. Walaupun pihak keluarga Sasuke tak menyetujuinya tetapi mereka tetap bertahan.

Namun kebahagiaan itu hilang ketika sekitar 2 tahun lalu, Naruto yang mengetahui ia terkena Kanker otak stadium 3, memutuskan untuk melakukan perawatan di negri Suna. Ia berbohong kepada Sasuke bahwa akan melanjutkan pendidikan disana. Awalnya Sasuke tak menyetujuinya namun berkat keras kepala Naruto ia mengikhlaskan kekasihnya pergi.

Selama berada di Suna, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Bulan-bulan pertama mereka berpisah Sasuke masih rajin menghubunginya. Tetapi sekitar 2 bulan kemudian ada yang berubah bahakan ia sudah tak pernah menghubungi Naruto, ketika Naruto menghubungi balik ia menghindar. Akhirnya firasat itu terbukti, Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka melalui telepon. Betapa hancurnya hati Naruto yang tak percaya Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Dan tak lama kemudian ia mendapat kabar dari Ino, salah sepupunya bahwa Sasuke telah memiliki pacar baru.

Naruto yang berjuang hidup demi Sasuke, mendengar kabar itu semakin membuat harapan hidupnya hilang… ia menahan rindu demi sang kekasih, tetapi apa yang dia berikan?

**Penghianatan…..**

.

"Ah, pertemuan dengannya hari ini membuat kepalaku pusing." ujar Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah obat dari dalam tasnya dan meminumya. Obat itu obat penahan sakit di kepalanya, meskipun ia telah berobat selama 2 tahun ternyata peyakitnya tak bisa disembuhkan kanker itu semakin mengganas dan telah mencapai stadium 4.

"Naru_-chan_, _daijoubu ka_?" tanya Ino sepupu Naruto.

"Un, aku baik-baik aja kok Ino-chan." Seulas senyum yang dipaksakan terpancar diwajah Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa membohongiku Naru? Katakan apa tadi ada yang terjadi? Lihat wajahmu pucat, sudah minum obat?" Ino menghampiri Naruto dan meletakan tangannya di kening Naruto.

"Sudah Ino, tadi aku hanya bertemu,… Sasuke." lirih suara yang dikeluarkan Naruto saat menyebutkan nama orang itu.

"Apa! Si cowo kurang ajar itu! Apa kau yang menemuinya Naru?" emosi Ino terlihat sangat meluap ketika Naruto mengatakan nama itu.

"Tidak, aku bertemu dengannya di jalan dan ia bersama gadis barunya dan saat menatapku ia bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah mengenaliku. Perih ya 6 tahun kebersamaan kita begitu mudah dilupakannya dan tergantikan yang lain." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan butiran airmatanya, Ino yang melihat kerapuhan saudara sepupunya hanya bisa memeluk sambil menenangkan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, masih banyak pria yang lebih baik dari si brengsek Uchiha itu. Kau harus tegar! Masih ada aku,dan teman-teman mu yang selalu ada disampingmu."

"..i-iya, Cuma entah ke-kenapa dada ini sangat sakit. Kapan tuhan mengambil nyawaku ino? Aku lelah, lelah sekali." isak Naruto di dalam pelukan Ino

"Hei hei! Mana Naruto yang ku kenal? Jangan berkata begitu, tuhan masih memberikanmu hidup berarti kau masih dikasih kesempatan untuk menerima cinta sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Sakit ino, sa..k-it…" lalu Naruto jatuh pingsan, tak sadarkan diri. Ino langsung panik dan memanggil suaminya Sai.

"Sai, Sai.. tolong Naru-chan pingsan!" Sai langsung datang ke kamar Naruto dengan segera dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke atas ranjang. Dan memanggil dokter pribadi keluarganya.

"Naru_-_chan.. kamu kuat!" lirih Ino disamping tempat tidur Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Dokter Kabuto datang dan memeriksa Naruto.

.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa Naruto mengalami shock yang lumyan mengguncang jiwanya. Dan disarankan bahwa ia harus menjauhi dari hal-hal yang membuatnya jadi pikiran jika tidak kanker itu semakin menggerogoti sistem kinerja otaknya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, sayang?" Ino bertanya pada sang suami

"Bagaimana kalau kita membawa Naru-chan ke pedesaan. Kebetulan aku mendapat tugas melukis pemandangan desa. Mungkin dengan begitu Naruto akan sedikit melupakan orang itu." saran Sai

"Baiklah, besok kita berangkat, semakin cepat semakin baik."

.

.

-next day-

Keadaan Naruto telah stabil, maka Ino dan Sai langsung berangkat pagi-pagi sekali menuju sebuah desa bernama Amegakure. Disana mereka akan tinggal di rumah salah seorang keluarga Sai. Hari ini Naruto mengenakan pakaian terusan berwarna putih selutut, rambut pirang cerahnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan jepitan kupu-kupu menghiasi sisi kanan rambutnya. Membuat Naruto terlihat sangat manis sekali, walaupun begitu perhatikan sorot matan birunya sangat kosong dan hampa.

"Kamu sudah siap Naru-chan?" Ino berdiri di samping mobil sambil memasukan koper-koper.

"Iya, Ino-chan. Adakah yang bisa kulakukan? Aku bosan jika hanya duduk menunggu kalian, padahal aku kan mau ikut bantu-bantu." Naruto merengut seperti anak kecil

"Hei, kau itu baru sembuh Naru, bagaimana kalau kamu buatkan _Nii-san_ teh untuk diperjalanan." Sai tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Un, baiklah akan Naru buatkan teh paliing enak dan menyegarkan. Ino_-chan_ mau juga?" tawar Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga buatkan ya." Ino berkata sambil menghampiri suaminya di depan pintu.

"Siapp!."

Danzo Sai, adalah suami dari Yamanaka Ino, sepupu Naruto. Umur Sai dan Ino hanya beda 3 tahun. Sai berumur 28 sedangkan Ino 25. Mereka bisa dikatakan pasangan muda dan masih baru. Naruto yang masih berumur 22 menganggap Sai seperti sosok kakak baginya, makanya ia sangat menghormati Sai.

.

3 jam perjalanan di tempuh dari Konoha menuju Amegakure. Beberapa kali sempat berhenti di _rest area. _Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah desa yang tenang, meskipun ini desa tetapi keadaan disini sama halnya seperti di kota, yang membedakan hanyalah udara disini sangatlah sejuk. Beberapa orang lewat saling memberi salam dan senyum. Desa yang penuh keramahan.

**-Naruto POV-**

Amegakure, lumayan jauh dari Konoha. Tetapi suasana disini membuatku nyaman dan tenang. Kulihat Ino dan Sai _nii-chan_ masih tetap fokus memandang jalan, sesekali mereka saling tertawa mesra. Ah.. aku sangat iri pada kedekatan mereka, seandainya saja orang itu masih bersamaku apakah aku akan seperti Ino dan Sai _nii-chan_?.

Sudah, aku harus tegar! Ini belum seberapa kan Naru? Aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar ditinggalkan olehnya.

"Naru-chan kita sampai." Suara Ino memecahkan lamunanku. Syukurlah Ino menyadarkanku dari lamunan, jika tidak pasti aku akan terbawa suasana lagi.

Begitu kubuka pintu mobil, udara sejuk pegunungan langsung menerpa pipiku. Dingin memang, tetapi tak sedingin hatiku sekarang. Di hadapanku berdiri sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional jepang sekali. Pintunya terbuat dari kayu, dan ada beberapa pembantu yang sedang membersihkan halaman. Rumah ini mungkin paling besar diantara yang lain.

Kemudian saat aku sedang membantu Ino mengeluarkan barang, sorang pemuda berambut seperti err.. nanas? Hump- aku menahan ketawa melihat model rambut aneh nya itu. Tetapi pertahananku jebol juga.

"Whahahha.." tawaku dengan kencang hingga membuat Ino dan Sai _nii-chan_ menatapku bingung.

"Cih, apa yang kau tertawakan _Onna_?" si pemuda nanas itu membuka suara.

"Hehhe, maaf habis, rambutmu sangat aneh hihihihi." Gelak tawaku terdengar lagi, tak lama kemudian kulihat wajahnya yang menatapku heran membuatku menghentikan tertawa.

"Maaf hehe, _ano_.. kamu siapa ya?"

"Nara Shi-."

"AH! Naru-chan.. Ino-chan..Sai-kun, Selamat datang ayo masuk-masuk," Seorang pria berumur sekitar 40 tahunan dengan luka melintang diwajahnya menyambut kami dengan ramah, ya dia adalah Iruka jii-san saudara jauh Sai.

"Oy Shika! Ayo cepetan bantuin Naru-chan ngangkatin barang, jangan tidur mulu kerjaanmu." Teriak Iruka _jii-san_ pada pemuda yang tadi bersamaku dan ternyata ia sudah tertidur sambil menyender di mobil.

"Iya iya, cih merepotkan saja." Jawabnya malas-malasan.

"Hai, aku Naruto tadi kamu belum selesai memperkenalkan diri." Aku coba mengakrabkan diri pada pemuda dihadapanku ini dan memberikan senyuman ter—palsuku.

"Hentikan senyuman itu, bertingkahlah menjadi dirimu sendiri."

**JLEP!** Perkataannya serasa menusuk kedalam hatiku, bagaimana ia tau? Selain Ino dan Sai _nii-chan_ tak ada yang bisa mengenaliku saat aku berakting. Apa dia bisa membaca….

"Aku tak membaca pikiranmu, hanya terlihat jelas di wajahmu. Namaku Nara Shikamaru, murid dari Iruka _sensei_." Pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya padaku.

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Shika-kun." Kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona, entah arena udara yang dingin atau apa. Kemudian ia mengangkat semua bawaanku ke dalam rumah.

**-End Naruto POV-**

.

.

Di sebuah gedung perkantoran yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha, terlihat para pegawainya sibuk mondar mandir di sepanjang jalan. Di salah satu sudut meja kerja editor seorang gadis bercepol dua sedang menelpon temannya.

"Ah, baiklah Ino aku akan katakan pada Neji mengenai ijinmu ini. tenang saja jika ia tak mengijinkan ia tak akan dapat jatah kencan! Ahhahah. Salam buat Naruto ya." Suara gadis itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan editor.

'_Baiklah kuserahkan padamu ya Tenten. Jaaa.' _

Kemudian telpon itu ditutup. Gadis bernama Tenten itu segera menuju ruangan atasannya yaitu Neji Hyuuga.

"Ada apa?" jawab sang pemimpin tanpa melihat ke objek yang datang

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Yamanaka Ino, mengambil cuti selama seminggu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat menemani sepupunya terapi."

"Maksudmu? Naruto?"

"Yup! Naruto kan sudah kembali dari Suna sekitar 4 hari lalu." balas Tenten langsung duduk dihadapan sang atasan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, ia sembuh total?" Neji mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada Tenten. Bagaimanpun ia adalah sahabat Naruto dan juga sahabat orang itu.

"Buruk, apa boleh ku katakan sudah tak ada harapan. Kau tau terapinya di Suna gagal. Kanker itu semakin menggerogoti otaknya. Makanya Ino mengajak Naruto ke desa agar ia bisa melupakan orang itu." Tenten terlihat malas ketika harus membicarakan hal yang menjurus ke orang itu. Sebagai sahabat Ino, ia mengenal Naruto dengan baik juga.

"Maksudmu?"

"Menurut Ino, kemarin Naruto tak sengaja bertemu dengan sahabat baikmu itu. Dan kau tau ia bertemu ketika orang itu bersama kekasih barunya dan seolah-olah tak mengenal Naru."

"…"

"Neji, jika kau bertemu dengannya tolong katakan. Jangan sakiti Naruto lagi, kau tak mau kan sampai 'orang itu' tau dan mengamuk?"

"Baiklah…" Neji masih terdiam

"kalau begitu aku permisi.."

.

Saat ini Naruto dan lainnya sedang duduk ruang tengah di dalam kotatsu. Maklum karena cuaca di Amegakure sangat dingin dan juga dirumah Iruka tak menyediakan sofa atau sejenisnya, maka mereka menghangatkan diri disana sambil menikmati _ocha _dan _senbei._

"Jadi, kalian akan menginap sampai kapan? Jangan katakan hanya beberapa hari, karena aku tak akan mengijinkan kalian pulang!." Ancam Iruka pada Ino dan Sai.

"Ah, _Jii-san_ kami akan lama kok disini. Terutama Naruto tapi kalo aku mungkin seminggu lagi sudah kembali karena masih ada pekerjaan disana." Ino menjelaskan pada Iruka sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Benarkah itu Naru-chan?"

"Iya," Naruto menatap wajah Iruka dengan datar. "Maaf paman, apakah disini ada supermarket ada yang ingin kubeli."

"Ada di ujung jalan, Shikamaru bisa menemanimu kesana."

"Hum. " Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan tatapan masih datar dan pandangan kosong. Ketiga orang yang menyaksikan itu tersenyum miris melihat Naruto kembali ke sosoknya yang dulu. Sosok yang dingin, tanpa perasaan.

.

-di tempat lain-

Sepasang mata onyx memandang serius layar laptop dihadapannya, tangannya tak berhenti mengetikan beberapa kalimat. Sesekali ia mengacak rambut ravennya yang mencuat ke atas. Akhirnya tak berapa lama kemudian ia menghentikan aksi pertarungannya di depan layar laptop.

Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, saat ia bertemu lagi dengan 'Mantan kekasihnya'. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan kembali secepat ini, ia mengira gadis itu akan kembali beberapa bulan lagi. Di hati kecilnya ia merindukan sosok gadis itu. Tetapi godaan setan mengalahkan hati kecilnya. Ia merasa gadis itu tak cocok untuk hidup bersamanya.

6 tahun memang bukan waktu yang sebentar, ia sadar betul akan hal itu. Kebersamaan susah dan senang mereka lalui. Tetapi apa boleh dikata, salahkan dia yang pergi dengan alasan melanjutkan pendidikan di negri Suna. Ia tak kuat mengahadapi hubungan jarak jauh. Ia membutuhkan sosok yang ada selalu disampingnya dan itu tak di dapatkan dari gadis itu.

**Tok..tok..**

"Masuk." Jawabnya datar

"Hai, Sasuke. Apa kau sibuk?" Neji salah seorang sahabat baiknya datang mengunjungi kantornya seperti biasa.

"Hn."

"ih, kau ini. ow ya apa kau tau Naruto sudah kembali?" Neji membuka pembicaraan yang membuat sang direktur utama Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan 4 kedutan di dahinya.

"Hn."

"Kudengar kalian kemarin lusa bertemu ya?."

"Buka urusanmu dan itu tak sengaja. Aku tak mengenalinya sudah kuanggap ia tak ada." Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah tetap menghadap ke layar laptop.

"Ckckck kejam sekali kau Sasuke, hanya karena kau tak kuat menjalani hubungan jarak jauh kau mencampakannya dan sekarang bersama si nona Haruno itu." Neji melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan duduk dengan bersila kaki.

"Dia duluan yang meninggalkanku, bahkan sempat sebulan lebih tak menghubungiku. Dimana dia saat aku membutuhkannya, sekarang apa aku salah meninggalkannya?"

"Salah. Apa kau tak pernah mencari tau apa yang ia lakukan disana?"

"Tak penting."

"Hah~ Sasuke kutanya satu hal lagi. Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Neji menatap Sasuke dnegan tajam.

"Tidak."

"Yakin?"

"Hn, lebih baik dia menghilang selamanya. Aku sudah tak mengharapkannya lagi." Jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Kalau begitu ku harap setelah ia pergi meninggalkanmu- ah tidak meninggalkan kita semua tak ada penyesalan dalam hatimu."

"Apa maksudmu Neji?" Sasuke memperhatikan lawan bicaranya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena kau sudah yakin tak akan menemuinya, kuharap kau benar-benar menepati perkataanmu tadi. Aku tak mau melihat Naruto pergi dengan penuh kesakitan dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko juga kalau orang itu akan mengamuk."

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu!" Sasuke mulai kesal dengan Neji yang berbelit-belit

"Kanker otak. Naruto selama ini menjalani terapi kanker di Suna. Ia sengaja meyembunyikan darimu agar kau tak merasa kasihan padanya. Ia berjuang melawan kematian disana sendirian," Neji memotong pembicaraannya sebentar. Sedangkan Sasuke menunjukan wajah keterkejutan. "Tetapi saat ia sedang dalam amabang hidup dan mati, kau memutuskan jalinan hubungan kalian dan akhirnya ia jatuh dalam jurang kematian. Kanker itu semakin menggerogoti otaknya hingga ia gagal menjalani terapi disana, maka ia memutuskan kembali ke Konoha."

"Kau bohong kan? Kau hanya mengarang cerita agar aku merasa bersalah!" bentak Sasuke di hadapan Neji sambil mencekram kerah baju Neji.

"Tidak, sejak kapan aku bisa bercanda di hadapanmu Sasuke. Naruto memang menderita Kanker, dan sekarang ia telah mencapai stadium 4. Aku kesini untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa jangan lagi kau menyakitinya, walaupun aku sahabatmu tapi tak kubiarkan kau menyakiti Naruto. Sudah cukup ia menderita jangan ditambah dengan kau lagi Sasuke." Neji melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Na-naruto…." Lirih Sasuke sambile menatap kepergian Neji.

.

.

Bulan menampakan cahayanya yang lembut, menyinari kegelapan di malam hari. Sayangnya cahaya itu tak bisa menembus kegelapan hati Naruto. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di jendela, memandangi langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Ia ingat dulu ia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di balik jendela aprterment orang itu. Saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Sekarang? Biarpun angin malam menerpa tubuh mungilnya, tetapi tak bisa mengalahkan dinginnya hati Naruto. Perlahan tetesan air mata itu kembali meluncur dari kedua bola mata safirnya. Ia terisak perlahan agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar ia menangis.

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya hanya dengan mengingat sosok itu. Sangat susuah melupakan sosok yang telah bersamanya selama 6 tahun. Susah sekali…semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin sakit dadanya. Seakan-akan hatinya sudah tertancap puluhan jarum.

"Arghh..ahh.." Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Ia tau bahwa kanker itu mulai bereaksi lagi. Dengan merangkak ia mencoba mengambil sekotak obat di dalam tasnya. Tetapi belum sampai ke arah tas yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Kepalanya kembali di serang rasa sakit yang amat sangat hingga Naruto tertidur di lantai dengan memegangi kepalanya dan air mata terus menerus keluar dan bibirnya sudah pucat.

Ia sudah tak tau air mata itu untuk Sosok itu atau karena kesakitan. Ia hanya berharap tuhan segera mencabut nyawanya, ia sudah pasrah ia terlalu lelah menghadapi cobaan ini.

"Ah…arrrgaahhhh…." Naruto kembali mengejang kesakitan. Ino yang mendengar raungan dari kamar sebelah segera membangunkan Sai dan menuju ke kamar Naruto.

**Brak!** Pintu kamar naruto di dobrak oleh Sai, alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Naruto teletak di lantai dengan memegangi kepalanya.

"Naru, Naru! Tahan sebentar akan ku ambilkan obat." Ino terlihat panik mencari-cari obat di dalam tas Naruto.

"I-i-ino…" Naruto jatuh tertidur tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Narutooooo!."

.

.

TBC/

masih boleh publish cerita kan?

hum ceritanya, kependekan ya? ntr chap depan kanon usahakan di panjangin.

ditunggu saran, kritik, sanggahan, sumbangan, di kotak REVIEW hheheheh xp

sankyuu +hugs+


	2. Chapter 2

_**AITAKUTE, AITAKUTE…**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)Uzumaki Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Poetry,drama

**Warning : masih belum bisa lepas dari typo dsb…, AU, (agak) ooc, dan lainnya yang akan kalian temui selama membaca. No BL karena disini Naruto sebagai cewe. Minim percakapan,**

_Backsound : kana nishiino – aitakute & Celin dion – all by my self_

Have a nice read~

Dozoo~…..

.

**Hurt 2:…**

.

"I-i-ino…" Naruto jatuh tertidur tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Narutooooo!."

Dengan cepat Sai dan Ino membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit di Amegakure. Kondisi Naruto saat ini bisa dikatakan amat sangat tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Karena selama ini ketika Naruto kumat, belum pernah hingga tahap mengeluarkan darah seperti ini.

.

Begitu sampai di Rumah sakit Ame, Naruto langsung di bawa masuk ke ruangan UGD. Terlihat beberapa suster serta dokter keluar masuk dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang panik. Sai memeluk istrinya, Ino yang terlihat sangat ketakutan hingga membuat tubuhnya gemeteran. Tak berapa lama kemudian Iruka datang menyusul dan ikut bersama mereka menunggu kabar tentang Naruto.

Hampir satu jam setengah mereka menunggu di luar, tak lama kemudian seorang dokter wanita berambut hitam pendek keluar dari UGD dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana dok, keadaan adik saya?" Ino langsung memeberikan pertanyaan kepada dokter tersebut.

"Anda keluarganya? Bisa kita bicara di ruangan saya?" dibalas anggukan oleh Sai dan Ino, sedangkan Iruka berkata akan menemani Naruto di ruang rawat.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang bernuansa putih dengan berbagai replika organ-organ tubuh serta obat-obatan duduklah Sai dan Ino mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter yang diketahui bernama Shizune.

"Sebelum saya menjelaskan mengenai kondisi saudari Naruto, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda." Doket Shizune meletakan kacamatanya di kantung jubah dokternya.

"silahkan dok"

"Apakah Naruto pernah mengikuti terapi penyembuhan, semacam kemotrapi begitu?"

"Iya, 2 tahun lalu ia menjalaninya tetapi karena ada suatu hal ia menghentikan pengobatannya, Memang kenapa dok?" Ino menatap sang dokter dengan rasa ingin tau sambil menggenggam jemari Sai.

"Begini, sebenarnya bisa dikatakan hampir 45% kanker tersebut menghilang mungkin saat itu ia berjuang keras melawan penyakitnya, mungkin akibat berhentinya pengobatan itu sehingga dengan cepat kanker itu kembali lagi dan mencapai satdium 4. Dan akan berakibat Naruto akan sedikit- demi sedikit akan mengalami kehilangan ingatan. Hal ini dikarenakan ada yang dipikirkan terlalu keras olehnya hingga membuat tubuhnya shock. Benarkan?"

"Ya, dok memang ada hal yang dipikirkan Naru." Sai menjawab

"Saran saya,tolong pastikan Naruto jangan sampai memikirkan hal itu. Jika tidak itu akan mempercepat perkembangan kanker tersebut. Untuk sekarang ia sudah dalam kondisi stabil dan soal mulutnya yang berdarah itu salah satu efek yang ditimbulkan jika sudah mencapai stadium ini." doket Shizune memberikan selembar hasil ronsen kepada Sai dan Ino.

"Anda lihat bagian yang saya tandai lingkaran, ini adalah bagian otak Naruto yang masih belum terjamah kanker itu, kecil memang hanya 30% tetapi akan sangat membantu jika Naruto mau menghindari pikiran yang memeberatkan batinnya untuk sekarang biarkan dia dirawat disini 2 hari untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

"Terima kasih dok."

"Sama-sama, sudah tugas saya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang." Dokter Shizune tersenyum lembut.

.

.

-skip time-

Matahari pagi telah bersinar dengan cerahnya, membuat beberapa orang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Berkas-berkas sinar pun masuk melalui celah jendela menyinari sosok tubuh pria yang tertidur diatas meja kerjanya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan terlihatlah sepasang bola mata berwarna onyx kelam. Pemilik mata itu adalah Sang direktur muda Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah perbincangannya dengan Neji semalam ia tak kembali ke apartermentnya malah bermalam dikantornya sendiri.

Sungguh, perkataan Neji mengenai 'mantan kekasihnya' itu membuat seorang Uchiha tidak nyaman di tidur. Di kepalanya terngiang-ngiang perkataan sang Hyuuga dan ketika tidur ia sempat bermimpi mengenai dirinya, mimpi ketika ia mencampakannya melalui telpon.

-.-

"_**Teme! Sombong sekali kau tak menelponku belakangan ini."**_

"_**Sibuk." Jawab Sasuke datar**_

"_**Oh.. aku tau kok kau sibuk semngat ya, kau sedang apa? Sudah makan? Jangan minum kopi terus tak sehat untuk tubuhmu." Terdengar suara Naruto yang riang untuk mengingatkan kebiasaan jelek kekasihnya itu**_

"_**Hn, sudah."**_

"_**Baguslah."**_

"_**Ano, Naru ada yang ingin kukatakan."**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Kita PUTUS!."**_

"_**Sasuke bercanda ya? Hahahha bisa bercanda juga kamu."**_

"_**Aku serius, aku punya pacar baru tak tahan dengan hubungan seperti ini."**_

"_**Sa-sasuke kenapa? 6 tahun sasuke, 6 tahun! Apa yang salah dariku?" Naruto sedikit berteriak di telpon**_

"_**Aku tau, maaf." Kemudian telpon ditutup Sasuke.**_

-.-

Sauke mengelap keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya ketika mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Kejadian setelah 5 bulan kepergian Naruto ke Suna. Ia mencekram rambut ravennya kuat-kuat agar melupakan kejadian itu. Ia tetap bersikeras bahwa ia tak akan mau perduli dengan keadaan mantannya itu.

"Tuh kan bener, pasti kau tidur di kantor lagi." Seorang gadis manis berambut pink pendek dengan mata emeraldnya berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa pekerjaanmu numpuk?"

"Hn, sedang apa kau disini Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelap mukannya dengan sapu tangan

"Mengantarkan baju ganti untukmu, nih." Sakura nama gadis tersebut memberikan satu stel pakaian bersih ke Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak mengambil baju tersebut dan menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Di saat Sasuke keluar ruangannya, Sakura membuka isi laptop Sasuke dengan senyum yang mengembang dan setelah beberapa lama ia menutup laptop tersebut dengan senyum riang.

'Aku punya kejutan untukmu Sasu-koi.'

.

**-Sasuke POV-**

'Aku harus melupakannya! Ia hanya bagian masa lalu sudah tak berguna.' Batinku dalam hati sambil menyiramkan air ke wajahku agar sedikit lebh jernih pikiran ini. dasar Hyuuga sialan kenapa dia harus membahas itu lagi tanpa dia beritahu aku juga tak akan mencarinya lagi.

Stelah berpakaian dengan baju yang dibawakan Sakura dan tubuh yang sudah segar, aku kembali ke ruangan tak enak juga meninggalkan kekasihku menunggu lama. Jika di ingat-ingat awal perkenalan kami secara tak disengaja, ia adalah anak dari keluarga Haruno salah satu pengikut aliansi Uchiha Inc. gadis yang anggun yang bisa kugambarkan dari sosoknya. Ia juga sangat wanita sekali, lemah lembut dan perhatian dan ia selalu ada bersamaku.

Saat memasuki ruanganku, kulihat Sakura yang tengah mengenakan baju kemeja dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya lalu rok mini berwarna putih dengan heels berwarna sama, membuatnya sangat cantik. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arahku dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipiku.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Sasuke, ada urusan di rumah."

"Hn."

Selepas itu ia pergi meninggalkan kantorku. Kulihat beberapa karyawan telah datang dan memberikan spaan padaku yang hanya kubalas seadanya. Saat itu sayup-sayup terdengar suara Tenten, kekasih Neji di ruangan editor.

"_Ya, ino? Bagaiman keadaan Naru?" _kulihat Tenten sedang menelpon seseorang dan ia menyebutkan apa? Naru?.

"_Apa? Naruto benar-benar sudah sangat parah? Kau harus menjaganya Ino jika seminggu waktu cutimu tak cukup aku akan bilang ke Neji."_

"_Baiklah salam buat Naru-chan ya. Dia harus semangat! Pasti bisa dia lawan penyakit itu, Naru kuat! Jaa"._

Aku lupa kalau Tenten telah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Ino, aku terlalu terlarut dalam mendengarkan hingga tak sadar ia telah berdiri disampingku.

"Mendengar pembicaraan orang lain tanpa izin itu tidak sopan, Uchiha-san." Tenten melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Hn, ada yang mau kutanyakan," Tenten hanya menatapku dengan pandangan curiga. "Apa tadi kau beru saja berbicara dengan Ino, sepupu Naruto?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Apa benar Naruto sedang sakit kanker?" tanyaku dengan ragu dan entah kenapa menunggu jawaban dari gadis bercepol dua ini membuat jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

"Hah~ untuk apa anda tau? Ia sudah bukan urusan anda. Yang pasti sebentar lagi anda akan bersenang ria karena hidup Naruto tak akan lama lagi. Anda PUAS? Saya permisi." Sepeninggal Tenten rasa sakit menjalar di dadaku ini dan kutonjokan tanganku di dinding

"_Kusoo!"_

**-end Sasuke POV-**

**.**

Sepasang bola mata berwarna biru saphire itu, akhirnya membuka. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya hanya di dominasi warna putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, sudah dipastikan ia tengah berada di rumah sakit. Saat menengok ke kiri ia melihat Sai, kakak iparnya tertidur di sofa dan sepupunya Ino tertidur di pangkuan suaminya. Terlihat rawut wajah mereka berdua yang kelelahan. Naruto tersenyum miris melihat keduannya, betapa merepotkan dirinya karena menyusahkan kedua orang itu. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur tanpa suara agar tidak membangunkan keduannya dan keluar kamar dengan membawa infusnya.

Hembusan angin kencang menerpa wajah tannya yang terlihat pucat, Ia memejamkan mata mencoba mencari ketenangan. Atap merupakan tempat yang disukainya. Setiap ia merasa sedih, gundah ia mengadukan nasibnya di tempat tertinggi di sebuah bangunan. Kadang ia pun menangis dalam diam hingga tak seorangpun tau bahwa hatinya sangat rapuh. Ia berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas dengan perlahan kakinya dinaikan satu. Ya dia Uzumaki Naruto mencoba meloncat dari sana. Ia merasa tak ada gunanya lagi ia bertahan hidup.

Ia makhluk tak berguna, ia anak yang tak diharapkan, ia sampah masyarakat, ia lemah dan ia juga merasa bahwa dirinya hanya makhluk yang tak sepatutnya terlahir di dunia. Air mata mulai menetes kembali di pelupuk matanya. Dengan pasti ia akan melompat, tetapi sebelum melompat tubuhnya segera ditangkap oleh seseorang.

"Kalau mau bunuh diri jangan disini, merepotkan saja." Pemuda berambut nanas dengan wajah mengantuk menggendongnya dan menurunkannya di tempat yang agak jauh dari pembantas.

"Jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain tuan Nara." Naruto memandang Shikamaru dengan tajam.

"_Mendokusai_, kau mengganggu tidurku. Jika ingin mati lakukanlah di tempat lain." Naruto menunduk mendengar perkataan orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku kenal dengan seseorang yang sama sepertimu, ia juga terkena penyakit yang sama, dia juga berpikiran bahwa ia merepotkan orang lain dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya." Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan tanpa mengubah posisinya yang sedang menyender di dinding dengan pandangan menerawang ke langit. Naruto yang hendak pergi langsung berbalik menuju ke arah Shikamaru.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia juga pernah merasakan penghiantan dan pengucilan?" Naruto berkata dengan tatapan datar yang dingin

"Ya, dia pernah juga mengalami itu."

"Dimana dia?"

" Di langit…dia kekasih ku namanya, Temari. Apa kau mau tau tentangnya?" Shikamaru menawarkan pada Naruto agar ia mau mendengarkan kisah tenatng Temari.

"Ceritakan lah, akan ku dengarkan."

"Hah, merepotkan tetapi semoga ini membantumu melupakan orang-orang yang menyakitimu." Shikamaru merubah posisi duduknya jadi lebih setengah merebahkan diri dengan mata menerawang ke langit.

"Namanya Temari, ia lebih tua 2 tahun darimu, mungkin sama seperti sepupumu itu. Ia terkena Kanker otak sama denganmu. Dulu, ia seorang gadis tomboy dan ganas meskipun begitu jika sudah bersamaku ia akan menjadi gadis yang manis. Kanker itu mengenainya sekitar 2 tahun lalu. kau tau dia dikhianati keluarganya sendiri ia dikucilkan keluarganya sendiri begitu keluarganya mengetahui soal penyakitnya mereka mengasingkannya disini," Shikamaru berhenti sejenak dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok kemudian mengisapnya."Tak apa kan aku merokok?"

"Iya, teruskan ceritamu."

"Dia tinggal di Ottogakure, aku juga disana. Tetapi ia diasingkan kesini oleh keluarganya, mereka tak mau tau mengenai keadaan Temari lalu mereka pergi menghilang entah kemana. Mengetahui hal itu aku menyusulnya kesini, aku merawatnya dengan baik. Tetapi, ia sama sepertimu ia merasa hanya merepotkanku dan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Beruntunglah hal itu bisa dicegah olehku saat itu aku hanya bisa memukul kepalanya yang bodoh itu. Mulai saat itu, para suster dan doker disini membuatnya ceria hingga ajal menjemputnya. Sebelum meninggal ia berpesan agar aku meneruskan kuliahku sebagai seorang dokter sehingga ketika aku bertemu dengan orang yang sama sepertinya, aku bisa menolongnya. Mungkin kau salah satunya. " Shikamaru tersenyum tipis saat setelah berhenti menceritakan tentang Temari.

"Setidaknya dia memiliki kekasih yang setia ketika dia sakit, kau masih terus berada disampingnya. Sedangkan aku? Malah di jatuhkan ke lubang kematian. Mungkin kami berdua memang sama tapi, ada hal di dirinya yang tak sama denganku dan kau salah mengenai kesamaan kita." Naruto mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan menjalankan infusnya. Tetapi ketika sudah mencapai di depan pintu ia berbalik menghadap Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih untuk ceritanya, ia pasti sangat beruntung memilikimu. Tapi maaf aku tak butuh bantuan darimu." Selepas itu Naruto hilang dibalik pintu. Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulunya serya berkata pelan.

"Apakah setiap gadis pirang selalu merepotkan, Temari…"

.

.

.

Hari demi hari di lalui Naruto di rumah sakit. Wajahnya semakin pucat saja, rambut kuning panjangnya mulai rontok satu persatu. Tiap kali kumat selalu mengeluarkan darah, meskipun begitu ia selalu memberikan senyumannya yang lebar. Tetapi ketika semua orang meninggalkannya sendiri ia hanya tersenyum pahit dan menangis tanpa suara.

Seminggu telah berlalu, Ino kembali ke Konoha karena ia hanya mengajukan cuti selama seminggu. Di desa ia hanya bersama Sai dan Iruka. Terkadang ia membantu Matsuri, seorang gadis manis tetangga sebelah untuk memetik bunga di bukit atau mereka bertiga dengan Shikamaru menangkap ikan di sungai. Sedikit demi sedikit semua orang berusaha menghilangkan memori orang itu dari otak Naruto. Membuat Naruto terlihat sedikit lebih segar, meskipun tatapan matanya masih terlihat sendu dan menyiratkan kepedihan.

-Naruto pov-

Satu hari lagi kulewati dengan setengah hati. Entah kenapa kami-sama belum juga mencabut nyawaku. Mesikipun ada Matsuri dan Shikamaru yang mengobati sedikit kesedihanku tetapi masih saja aku memikirkan dia. Sungguh jika memori ini cara kerjanya sepert komputer mungkin dengan segera aku mendelete semuanya.

Setelah perbincangan di atap bersama Shikamaru minggu lalu, perlahan-lahan dia sering memberiku nasihat kata-katanya selalu bisa menyadarkanku dari keterpurukan. Ia seperti sosok kakak kedua setelah Sai _nii-chan. _Dan dengannya aku melakukan terapi lagi, dengan telaten dia membantuku. Apakah ini maksud dari perkataan ino tempo hari? Apakah aku masih pantas menerima cinta dari orang-orang? Apakah aku bisa membalas kebaikan mereka? Jika tuhan masih memberiku umur panjang, aku akan berusaha kembali memepercayai mereka.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju bukti, Matsuri mengajakku untuk memetik bunga edelwise yang sangat langka di bukit. Dengan langkah yang pelan aku tak sadar jika ada sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahku. Sangat cepat kejadian itu dan tau-tau aku tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk aku pergi selamanya?...

**-end Naruto pov-**

.

Bunyi berbagai alat di ruang oprasi memenuhi ruangan itu, sesekali terlihat garis-garis lemah yang menandai bahwa detak jantung itu mulai melemah, bahakan alat kejut jantungpun telah digunakan. Tubuh mungil itu bersimbahan darah di bagian kepalanya, pada dokter dengan wajah serius berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan nyawa orang itu. Ya orang itu Naruto, tabrakan itu memgenai bagian kepalanya. Sang penabrak yang diperkirakan sedang mabuk langsung melarikan diri.

Sudah hampir 2 jam lampu di ruang orpasi belum berubah menjadi hijau. Terlihat Iruka duduk menemani Matsuri yang terlihat shock, Sai mencoba menenagkan Ino yang daritadi terus menangis dan Shikamaru berdiri di depan pintu. Semuanya cemas mengenai berita Naruto tertabrak. Akhirnya setelah penantian yang lama lampunya berubah menjadi hijau menandakan oprasi telah selesai. Keluarlah dokter Shizune dan salah seorang suster yang tangannya penuh darah dari ruang oprasi itu.

"Gimana dok, apakah Naru selamat?" Ino menghambur menerjang Shizune.

"Ino tenanglah, jika kau menarik-narik baju dokter gimana dia bisa menjelaskan." Sai melepas pegangan Ino di jubah Shizune.

"Ah, maaf."

"Tak apa. Oprasinya berhasil nyawa Naruto terselamatkan dan juga ini suatu keajaiban Kanker yang menerjang Naruto telah hilang 100%. Bisa dikatakan kemungkinan karena tabrakan yang mengenai kepalanya sehingga bibit-biit kanker itu lenyap. Ini salah satu kebesaran tuhan." Dokter Shizune tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Ino.

"Yokatta, sekarang Naruto dimana dok?" Iruka membuka suara

"Ia sudah kami pindahkan di ruang rawat, tetapi mungkin ia akan mengalami koma yang tak tau akan terjadi berapa lama." Wajah semua orang yang tadinya ceria, mendengar hal itu menjadi sendu.

"Baiklah, jika memang seperti itu keadaannya kami terima. Terimakasih dok telah berusaha merawat Naru." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum menatap dokter Shizune.

"Sama-sama sudah kewajibanku sebagai dokter, dan kau Shikamaru! Cepat kerjakan tesis mu biar kau bisa bekerja disini." Perintah Shizune sekaligus dosen pembimbing Shikamaru di Universitas Medical Ame.

"Iya, iya merepotkan saja."

.

.

PRANG… suara figura foto yang terpasang di dinding sebuah rumah pecah berserakan di lantai. Kemudian disusul seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi memandang pecahan itu dengan bingung dan memungut foto yang di dalamnya yang tergambar wajah dua orang anak-anak sedang tersenyum.

'Naru-hime, apakah kau baik-baik saja?...'

.

.

Sudah 3 hari, Naruto mengalami koma. Hingga saat ini beluam ada kemajuan dari perkembangan bahwa ia akan sadar. Dengan telaten semua orang merawatnya, tanpa ada rasa keterpaksaan mereka merawat dengan sepenuh hati. Hari ini giliran Iruka merawat Naruto. Di sebuah ruang rawat VIP, Iruka duduk disamping ranjang Naruto sambil menonton tv.

"Engh..nh.." terdengar lirihan suara dari arah Naruto, begitu Iruka menengok ia terkejut akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya.

"Naru-chan, kamu sudah sadar? Apa yang kamu rasakan?" Iruka bertanya histeris karena gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keponakan sendiri, akhirnya sadar.

"Dimana aku?" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"di rumah sakit, kamu mengalami tabrakan ingat? Sebentar aku panggilkan dokter." Iruka menuju ganggan telpon yang untuk memanggil dokter tetapi terhenti saat Naruto berkata,

"Anda siapa?.."

.

.

Konoha, sebuah kota besar yang sangat metropolitan. Berbagai macam orang memenuhi kota yang juga sebagai jantung negara ini. di salah satu gedung tinggi di pusat kota, sedang diadakan sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh Haruno Inc. hari ini adalah perayaan terpilihnya Sakura Haruo anak tunggal dari Takeshi Haruno sebagai penerus dari Haruno Inc.

Berbagai macam orang datang kesana, tak terkecuali sang kekasih nona muda itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berdiri di dekat salah satu meja yang menyediakan minuman sambil berbincang sedikit dengan beberapa orang. Ia merasa agak risih dengan orang-orang yang datang di acara ini. bukan karena alasan ia membenci keramaian yang memang tak ia sukai, tetapi karena orang-orang yang hampir datang kesini adalah para pemilik perusahaan kecil yang sudah perushaannya hancurkan satupersatu. Tatapan sinis mengarah padanya.

"Ehm, selamat malam para hadirin. Terimakasih telah berkenan hadir ke acara pengangkatan saya sebagai direktur utama Haruno Inc." Sakura membuka pembicaraan di panggung. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna putih panjang dan rambut pendeknya di sanggul membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

"Hari ini saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh orang yang membantu memajukan perusahaan ayah saya ini." Sakura masih terus berbicara dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya itu.

**Drt…drrtt….** Getaran dari ponsel Sasuke, mengusik konsentrasinya memandangi Sakura. Dengan segera ia membuka flip ponselnya dan tertera nama Shino, salah satu pekerjanya di kantor.

"Ada apa Shino?" suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin kakrena merasa terganggu.

"_Gawat tuan Uchiha! Ada seseorang yang mengetahui kelemahan perusahaan kita, membuat para investor pergi meninggalakan kita dan menarik kembali saham yang telah mereka tanam." _Suara Shino terdengar panik

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mau bilang ada penyusup yang sengaja membocorkan identitas perusahaan kita."

"_Iya! Anda benar dan pelakunya adalah… perusahaan Haruno."_

"Apa? Aku akan segera menuju kesana, tolong kau usahakan agar tidak semua menarik sahamnya."

"_Baik!."_

.

Sasuke terlihat geram melihat Sakura yang masih berpidato dipanggung. Dan tanpa permsi langsung naik ke atas panggung.

"Ah, satu orang lagi yang harus saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Di adalah Uchiha Sasuke, beri tepuk tangan untuknya." Lampu sorot langsung mengarahkan ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di samping Sakura dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Untuk Sasuke, terima kasih ya berkat kebaikan hatimu yang memberikanku informasi berharga sekarang para investor pindah ke perusahaan kami." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Um bagaimana jika aku bilang, aku yang mengambil semua data perusahaanmu." Sasuke terkejut atas pernyataan Sakura barusan.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku mendekatimu dan menjadikanmu pacar hanya ingin balas dendam. Kau masih ingat perusahaan Lee?"

Ya, Sasuke masih ingat jelas perusahaan itu. Perusahaan kecil yang sedikit mencari masalah dengan Sasuke, sehingga ia menjatuhkan perushaan itu hingga bangkrut.

"Jangan-jangan…."

"Yap! Kau benar Uchiha, aku adalah tunangan dari Lee. Dan aku datang untuk membalsakan dendamnya. Berkat kesadisanmu sekarang Gai, orang tua Lee sakit-sakitan memikirkan kelangsungan hidupnya. Dan sebagai calon istri yang baik sudah sepatutnya membantu mereka."

"KAU!."

"Dan inilah keakhiran masamu UCHIHA, kau Skak matt!." Sasuke terdiam tanpa harus tau mau mengatakan apa. Ia merasa marah, benci, kecewa. Dengan penuh amarah ia meninggalkan ruang pesta itu sedangkan para tamu menertawakannya. Hancurlah sudah image Uchiha.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh bisa terjebak seperti ini. ia merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya. Tunggu sebuah kata membuatnya terdiam. Dikhianati , apakah ini yang dirasakan Naruto? Beginikah rasanya dibuang? Apa ia sedang terkena karma akibat perbuatannya pada Naruto?...

'Naruto…maafkan aku….'

.

.

TBC..

a/n : entah ceritanya ini jelas atau tidak, kanon berterima kasih atas para pembaca. Jika cerita ini mirip sama cerita seseorang kanon bersedia menghapusnya. Setidaknya kanon dari awal bkin fic berusaha ga akan mencontek karya orang lain. kanon tau rasanya di contek karyanya akan merasa kesal karena 2x karya kanon di contek orang hanya ia membedakan tokoh dan sedikit jalan ceritanya. Jadi jika memang mirip kasih tau kanon biar kanon segera menghapus ini. ^^

Buat : **Rosanaru, Namikaze Trisha, Kodokuna Yosei san, Ashahi Kagiri-kun, Kotaru, Namikze Hikari, Vii no kitsune, Yashina Uzumaki, Hikaru, **dan** Naru freak**. Maksih buat review dan udah baca fic kanon ini. karena hampir semua ingin liat Sasuke menderita. Akan kanon buat sasuke menderita disini tenang aja. ^^

Buat **Naru freak**, emang kanon ga buat pairing Shika Naru kok, krena belum dapet feel untuk dua pairing ini. jadi seperti kata mu hanya friendship aja.

Saa, minaa maksih udah baca. Ditunggu kritik, saran, sumbangan, sanggahan, dan lain-lainnya di kotak REVIEW. n_n


	3. Chapter 3

_**AITAKUTE, AITAKUTE…**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)Uzumaki Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Poetry

**Warning : masih belum bisa lepas dari typo dsb…, AU, (agak) ooc, dan lainnya yang akan kalian temui selama membaca. No BL karena disini Naruto sebagai cewe.**

_Backsound : kana nishiino – aitakute & Celin dion – all by my self_

Have a nice read~

Dozoo~…..

.

"_Naru-chan, kamu sudah sadar? Apa yang kamu rasakan?" Iruka bertanya histeris karena gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keponakan sendiri, akhirnya sadar._

"_Dimana aku?" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit._

"_di rumah sakit, kamu mengalami tabrakan ingat? Sebentar aku panggilkan dokter." Iruka menuju ganggan telpon yang untuk memanggil dokter tetapi terhenti saat Naruto berkata,_

"_Anda siapa?.."_

.

**Hurt 3:…**

.

Kesadaran Naruto dari komanya selama 3 hari, mengejutkan semua orang. Naruto tidak ingat siapa-siapa. Saat diperiksa oleh dokter ia tertidur kembali karena tiba-tiba ia mengerang karena sakit di kepalanya. Dokter Shizune mengatakan ia masih belum memeriksa lebih lanjut apakah Naruto mengalami amnesia permanen atau tidak.

Setelah di periksa lebih lanjut dan saat Naruto sadar lagi, dapat dipastikan Naruto mengalami amnesia keseluruhan. Walaupun begitu ada satu kelegaan di hati Ino, dengan begitu ia akan melupakan semua kepedihan di masa lalunya dan Naruto bisa melangkah maju ke depan lebih baik. Beberapa hari kemudian Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, kesehatannya sudah lebih baik. Ia kembali tersenyum, senyum yang dirindukan mereka, senyum riang tanpa beban dan tanpa keplasuan.

"Ino-chan, bolehkah aku meminta suatu hal padamu?" pinta Naruto saat mereka berdua sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumah Iruka.

"Apa? Kalau minta dibelikan ramen tidak! Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit." ujar Ino tanpa mengalihkan mata dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Bhuu~ ya nggak lah, aku minta potongkan rambutku."

"Hah? Yakin? Kamu kan suka sama rambut panjangmu itu Naru." Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sepupunya itu. Naruto sangat menyayangi rambut panjangnya itu, butuh lebih dari 2 tahun untuk merawatnya hingga seperti sekarang.

"Benarkah? Dulu aku suka rambut panjang ya? Mungkin dulu eh sekarangpun suka rambut panjang ini tapi, aku mau merubah suasana aja." Naruto memandang rambut kuning panjangnya sambil membelai rambut halusnya itu.

"Hum, baiklah tapi jangan nyesel lho."

"Yup! Janji gak nyesel deh, potongin ya kemarin kulihat kau motongin rambut Matsuri dan hasilnya lumayan lah." Naruto memasang pose berpikir

"Hehehhe, iya iya dehh buat nona Uzumaki ini akan kulakukan. Mau seberapa pendeknya?"

"Humm.. segini!" Naruto menunjuk bahunya menandakan panjang rambut yang diinginkannya.

"ok! Aku ambil peralatan menggunting punya Matsuri dulu, kalau tak salah kemarin ia meninggalkannya." Ino beranjak dari tempat duduk dan masuk kedalam untuk mengambil peraatan mengunting. Sedangkan di luar Naruto menunggu Ino sambil bersenandung kecil.

Kurang dari 30 menit acara potong memotong rambut akhirnya selesai. Sekarang rambut Naruto menjadi pendek sebahu seperti yang diinginkannya, terlihat wajah Naruto lebih fresh menambah kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

"Hwaa.. aku suka rambut seperti ini. makasih Ino-chan." Naruto memeluk Ino sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut baru Naruto.

"Ino, Naru..? Naru rambut baru ya?" Sai tiba-tiba datang

"Hehhe iya gimana' _nii-chan_ cocok gak?" Naruto memamerkan rambut barunya pada Sai.

"Cocok kok, makin imut aja." Sai mengacak-ngacak rambut Naru yang hanya dibalas cembetut dari pemiliknya.

"Ow ya ada apa sayang, sepertinya tadi kau terburu-buru sekali." Ino bertanya pada Sai.

"Ah, iya aku harus memberikan lukisan besok di galeri, sepertinya besok kita harus kembali ke Konoha."

"Konoha?" tanya Naruto dengan bingung.

"Iya, kita bertiga sebenarnya tinggal di Konoha Naru, kita kesini Cuma buat berlibur." Jelas Ino pada Naruto yang tampak kebingungan.

"Owh gitu, kalu begitu bolehkan hari ini Naru berpamitan pada shika dan Matsuri?"

"Iya, pamitan sana tapi jam 6 balik ya kita harus beres-beres."

"Sipp. _Jaa_ Ino, Sai _nii-chan_." Teriak Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sepeningal Naruto, rawut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"Kamu yakin dengan kepulangan kita? Apa jadinya kalau Naruto bertemu dia lagi?"

"Yakin, dia tidak akan menggangu Naru lagi. Lagipula Naruto tak akan mengingat orang itu." Sai memeluk Ino yang terlihat cemas.

"Hn, Iya mudah-mudahan."

.

.

Lain Amegakure, lain pula Konoha. Di kota serba ada ini terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah duduk di salah satu café di pinggir jalan. Terlihat wajah pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu diliputi kesedihan dibalik stoicnya wajah itu. Bagaimana ia tak sedih dan kecewa, setelah ia di campakan oleh kekasihnya Sakura karena ia Cuma dimanfaatkan dan juga menghancurkan perusahaannya, ia juga diusir dari rumah oleh sang kepala keluarga , Uchiha Fugaku.

Ayah Sasuke sangat marah mendapati kebodohan dari putra bungsunya, yang melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Hingga mengakibatkan kerugian berjuta yen mau tak mau ia diusir dari rumahnya dan hanya diberikan uang saku sebagai modal untuk mencari sebuah aparterment kecil-kecilan. Hingga ia bisa belajar menghargai hidup dan berusaha mandiri.

Dan disinilah dia, di salah satu café milik salah seorang temannya yaitu, Chouji. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa kau mau bekerja disini? Hanya sebagai pelayan sih." Tawar Chouji yang prihatin dengan nasib temannya itu.

"Hn."

"Hei, mau atau tidak. Jika kau mau mulai besok kau datang kesini jam 9 pagi ok!. Buktikan pada orang tuamu kalau kau bisa mandiri lebih dari yang mereka pikirkan." Chouji menepuk pundak Sasuke lalu meninggalkannya untuk melayani para konsumen yang datang.

'Hah~ benar apa kata dia, inilah masa keakhiranku' desah Sasuke pasrah dalam hati. Lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan café Chouji dan kembali ke aparterment kecilnya.

.

~…~

"Sudah dibawa semua, Naru?" tanya Ino meyakinkan Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan Shikamaru.

"Sudah semuaaa! Siap Kapten!." Teriak Naruto dengan gaya ala awak kapal yang mendapatkan perintah dari kapten. Hari ini ia memakai baju kaos belel berwarna putih dengan celana jeans pendek sepaha dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Memberikan kesan tomboy yang manis.

"Nah, ayo Naru-chan pamitan sama semua."

"Yaah, Iruka jii-san makasih ya Naru udah boleh ngacak-ngacak rumahnya. Hehehe." Naru menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan dibalas pelukan dari iruka.

"Hati-hati ya, kalau kangen langsung kesini biar si pemalas Shikamaru itu menjemputmu."

"Siap!." Lalu Naruto beranjak menuju Matsuri. "Matsuri-chan, Naru pulang dulu ya jangan lupa sering-sering telpon Naru ok!."

"Hiks..hiks.. i-iya.. Naru kalo ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku ya." Matsuri menangis sedih karena akan berpisah dari Naruto. Dan yang terakhir ia menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Shika, makasih ya udah mau jadi temen Naruto walaupun Naru gak inget semuanya tapi perasaan aku kalau deket Shika aman dan nyaman. Makasih ya." Naruto memeluk Shika dan dibalas Shika dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut pendek Naruto.

"Kau, gadis merepotkan hati-hati dijalan, sehat selalu, jangan sedih terus." Shika tersenyum lembut pada Naru. Akhirnya mereka bertiga meninggalkan Amegakure dan menuju Konoha.

Sepanjang jalan Ino menceritakan apa aja yang ada di Konoha dan orang-orang yang mengena Naruto, tentu saja ia tak akan pernah menceritakan mengenai si Uchiha yang dibencinya itu. Selang berapa lama kemudian Naruto diam tak ada suara Sai yang melihat dari balik kaca spion hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa Sai? Senyum-senyum sendiri." Ino memandang suaminya dengan heran.

"Kamu lihat saja kebelakang." Saat Ino berbalik ia melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan napas yang teratur. Kepalanya menyender di jendela dan sesekali terbentur jendela akibat jalanan yang kadang tidak rata, tetapi ia tetap lelap tidur bagaikan tak ada beban.

"Ada-ada saja anak itu, semoga sesampainya disana tak ada yang mengusik hidupnya lagi…"

.

.

Di belahan bumi bagian lain, seorang pemuda tengah membereskan semua pakaiannya dan memasukan pakaian itu kedalam koper yang cukup besar. Dalam pikirannya hanya gadis itu. Gadis yang terpaksa ditinggalkannya karena suruhan keluarga dari ibunya. Padahal ia tak pernah menganggap gadis itu sebagai perusak rumah tangga keluarganya , ia hanya sebagai korban akibat kekhilafan yang di lakukan ayahnya di masa lalu, ia menyayangi gadis itu, dia harus melindungi gadis itu. Sudah cukup ia mengetahui gadis itu menderita sejak ia masih dalam kandungan ibunya.

"Jadi, kamu beneran mau kesana?" tanya seorang wanita yang hamir menginjak usia 45 di depan kamar pemuda tersebut.

"Iya _kaa-san_. Dan kali ini jangan coba menghalangiku!" bentak sang pemuda tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari acara beres-beres.

"_Kaa-san_ tak akan menghalangimu, 12 tahun kita menelantarkannya seharusnya ia hidup bersama kita, kaa-san sadar akan hal itu. Tetapi apa daya _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_mu, kami tidak bisa melawan keluarga besar ibu yang menentang anak haram itu." Wanita itu duduk di pinggir ranjang anaknya.

"Dia bukan anak haram kaa-san! Lisan dan hati kalian berbeda. Pokoknya aku akan menyusulnya disana dan harus menjalankan tugas sebagai kakak untuk menjaga adiknya, walaupun ia hanya adik tiri….."

.

.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak kepulangannya ke Konoha. Naruto berusaha mengingat sedikit mengenai kota tersebut. Hanya samar-sama yang ia ketahui, bahwa ia dari kecil sudah tinggal disana. Belakangan ini ia ditemani oleh salah seorang sahabatnya bernama Hinata, adik sepupu dari Neji yang dikenalnya kemarin. Neji yang berkunjung bersama Tenten kemarin terkejut mengetahui bahwa Naruto kehilangan ingatannya dan mereka berjanji pada Ino tidak akan membahas mengenai Sasuke.

Di tengah kota, di sebuah taman yang dijadikan tempat bersantai warga Konoha. Terlihatlah 2 orang gadis cantik yang satu berambut hitam panjang dengan baju terusan berwarna biru tua dan seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning pendek sebahu mengenakan t-shirt dan celana jeans pendek dan sepatu kets orange membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Kedua gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan. Sesekali Hinata menceritakan kehidupan Naruto dulu.

"Hwahh~ Hinata-chan apa kau lelah?" tanya Naruto pada hinata yang terlihat lelah karena daritadi terus berjalan sambil bercerita.

"Sedikit, kau?"

"Sama. Hum bagaimana jika kita duduk di café itu." Tunjuk Naruto pada salah satu café yang berada di pinggir jalan

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana."

.

"Selamat datang…. Hanya berdua nona?" tanya seorang pegawai di depan pintu masuk café.

"Un, kita berdua saja." Balas Naruto dengan senyum manis.

"Baiklah silahkan ikuti saya." Pelayan itu mengantarkan Naruto dan Hinata ke salah satu tempat duduk di dekat jendela dnegan view menghadap taman. "Ini menunya, jika ingin memesan silahkan panggil pelayan kami, permisi." Setelah memberikan buku menu si pelayan menundukan diri dan beranjak meninggalkan konsumennya.

"Hum, Hinata-chan mau pesan apa?"

"Aku, rose tea dan strawberry shortcake. Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku.. lemon tea saja sama orange fruit cake." Tak lama Hinata mengacungkan tangannya memberi tanda bahwa ia akan memesan. Salah satu pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Sedangkan Naruto masih melihat-lihat menu yang ada di café tersebut.

"Pesan apa?" suara pelayan itu terdengar jutek dan dingin.

"Rose tea dengan strawberry shortcake 1 dan lemon tea saja sama orange fruit cake 1." Ujar Hinata.

"Ada lagi?" tanya si pelayan yang dibalas gelengan kepala Hinata. "Bisa saya ambil menunya?"

"Nih." Naruto menutup buku menu dan memberikannya pada pelayan itu. Alangkah terkejutnya si pelayan saat melihat sosok gadis di depannya.

"Naruto!.."

.

**-Naruto pov-**

"Naruto!." Terdengar nada suara terkejut dari pelayan itu. Kulihat wajah si pelayan yang err- lumayan tampan dengan pakaian ala butler, rambutnya berwarna raven di hiasi sepasang bola mata onyx yang tajam.

"Ya?" balasku menatapnya heran, entah seperti ada sengatan listrik saat melihatnya seperti rasa pedih.

"Naruto? Kau tak mengenaliku?" tanyanya lagi padaku kali ini tatapan matanya menajam membuatku takut.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanyaku dengan polos, lalu seketika itu juga ia menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan membawaku keluar. Saat Hinata hendak menghentikannya ia membentak Hinata dengan kasar.

Sesampainya di luar café, ia masih menarik tanganku membawaku ke bagian belakang café ini dimana tak ada seorangpun melalui jalan ini. kemudian ia mendorongku di dinding dengan kasar.

"Heh! Apa-apaan sih nih! Sakit tau." Omelku padanya, sedangkan ia hanya berwajah datar.

"Hentikan aktingmu itu Uzumaki Naruto!."

"Siapa yang akting sih? Anda siapa? Gak sopan banget main asal tarik tangan orang!."

"Kau tak mengenaliku?"

"Tidak!"

"Apa ini caramu mu menghukumku NARUTO! Apa kau hanya menghindariku!." Teriaknya dengan keras. Sungguh orang ini membuatku takut dan ada perasaan sakit di jantungku.

"Anda ini ngomong apa sih, kita baru pertama kali bertemu. Anda salah orang. Permisi." Kujauhkan tangan orang itu dari bahuku dan meninggalkannya, belum berapa lama melangkah ia menarik tanganku dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirku. Sialan orang ini benar-benar membuatku marah.

**Plak!** Sebuah tamparan dan tonjokan di perut mendarat ditubuhnya. Kuusap bekas ciuman dari orang ini. aku heran siapa dia berani sekali melakukan pelecehan seperti itu.

"Heh! Jangan kau kira bisa seenaknya seperti itu ya! Kau salah orang aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Belajar menghargai orang lain! Dasar brengsek!" ku tinggalkan dia yang masih tergeletak di jalan.

**-end Naruto Pov-**

.

Sasuke yang kaget mendapatkan reaksi dari Naruto menjambak rambutnya dan menonjok dinding hingga tangannya berdarah. Ia merasa Naruto benar-benar membencinya hingga melupakan dirinya

'Apa ini hukuman yang harus kuterima Naru? Apa yang harus kulakuan agar bisa menebus dosa ini?...' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian dia masuk kembali kedalam café dan meminta izin untuk pulang.

Selama perjalanan pulang hanya sesekali beberapa wanita memandang kagum padanya. Pikirannya masih terpusat pada satu orang, entah bagaimana carannya agar ia bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto. Sebuah tamparan dan tonjokan tadi belum seberapa sakit dari sakit yang melanda hatinya.

Dia masih sama, cueknya, tonjokannya dan tatapan matanya yang polos itu masih sama. Hanya rambutnya saja yang berubah. Sasuke akui perubahan di gadis itu lebih cantik, ia memang menyukai rambut panjang Naruto tetapi ia tak menyangka jika Naruto berambut pendek justru membuatnya lebih menarik. Rasa sesal melanda batinnya, jika saja ia berusaha untuk setia mungkin ia masih bersama gadis itu.

Sekitar 15 menit berjalan, sampailah ia di depan aparterment kecilnya. Mau tak mau ia harus tinggal disana hingga ayahnya memaafkan kesalahannya. Begitu pintu dibuka ia hemapaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Baginya hari ini adalah hari yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Beruntun kesialan menghampirinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya.

.

.

Sepulang dari berjalan-jalan dengan Hinata, Naruto yang masih kesal terhadap perlakuan pemuda tadi siang terus mengusap-ngusap bibirnya menghilangkan bekas –bekas bibir orang itu. Tetapi ada perasaan aneh yang dilandanya ketika melihat orang itu. Ada rasa rindu, sakit dan perih. Apakah ia salah satu orang di masa lalu nya. Naruto mencoba mengingat masa lalunya tetapi yang ada hanya membuat kepalanya sakit. Karena tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain, Naruto merahasiakan kejadian hari ini ia juga berkata pada Hinata agar tidak menceritakan apapun.

.

**-skip time-**

Setelah perasaan Naruto membaik, keseokan harinya ia menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan lagi, tetapi kali ini dia sendirian. Ia mencoba menghapal jalanan di Konoha agar tak menyusahkan orang lain. Saat melewati sebuah taman kanak-kanak ia berhenti sebentar dan memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Naruto? Sedang apa disini?" panggil Tenten yang kebetulan sedang berada disana

"Um, Tenten kan ya? Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini dan tak sengaja melihat anak-anak ini." senyum Naruto dengan manis.

"Ah, kebetulan ini TK punya sodaraku, Tayuya apakau mau bekerja disini? Kebetulan Tayuya sedang mencari seorang guru yang mau membacakan cerita ketika jam tidur siang nanti." Tawar Tenten kebetulan pula Naruto ingin mencari pekerjaan agar tidak menysahkan Ino dan Sai

"Boleh." Lalu Tenten mengajak masuk Naruto. Di dalam Tk Naruto disambut hangat oleh Tayuya yang memang mencari seseorang guru karena kurangnya tenaga kerja disana. Hari itu juga Naruto langsung diterima kerja. Ia dibawa ke salah satu ruangan dimana semua anak-anak lagi bermain-main disana.

"Ya anak-anak.. hari ini kita kedatangan kakak baru nih, kakak ini namanya ka Naruto." Tayuya berkata riang pada anak-anak muridnya.

"Halo adek-adek, nama kakak Naruto ada yang mau dengerin kak Naruto cerita gak?"

"Mauuuuu!." Teriak mereka kompak.

"Kalau mau, sekarang kalian masuk ke tempat tidur masing-masing." Dengan segera anak-anak itu menuju _futon_ yang telah disediakan. Lalu ada seorang anak laki berambut merah dengan wajah seperti boneka menghampirinya.

"Ka Naluto manis deh." Rayu anak itu

"Ih, Ka Naluto ga manis Sasoliii tapi cantik. Nanti kalo udah gede Shion mau kaya ka Naluto." Kata si gadis kecil bernama Shion membalas perkataan Sasori.

"Sudah-sudah, nama kalian siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut

"Aku Shion, dia Sasoli. Aku seneng akhilnya ada yang mau bacain kita celita. Ka Naluto bacain celita cindelela ya."

"Ah ga mau! Celita tli masketil aja!." Triak bocah berambut hitam panjang

"Bosen celita itu hakuu." Balas yang lain. Kemudian menjadi riuh akibat saling berebut cerita yang ingin diceritakan, Tayuya hanya tersenyum mendapatkan respon positif anak-anak terhadap Naruto.

"Baiklah, tenang semua gimana kalo ka Narutoceritain tentang Jack dan pohon kacang ajaib ok!."

"OK KAK!."

"Bagus, jadi suatu hari…."

.

.

Bandara internasional Konoha, terlihat sedikit sepi dari hari biasanya. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi berjalan dengan gagahnya dengan kaca mata hitam bertengger manis di matanya. Beberapa wanita terpesona akan pesona sang pemuda. Akan tetapi pemuda itu tetap satu di pikirannya seorang Naruto. Ia harus segera menemuinya, ia merasa melanggar janji pada gadis itu karena tidak bisa menjaganya.

'_Naru-hime… aku datang…'_

.

**TOK TOK TOK….**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk di rumah Ino. Ino yang sedang berada di dapur segera menuju pintu dan membukanya. Alangkah tekejutnya ia mendapati sosok orang yang bernai-beraninya mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Mau apa kau Uchiha?" Ino memandang sinis pada tamunya itu.

"Naruto, mana dia?" balas Sasuke dengan datar.

"Apa kau tak punya rasa sopan santun Uchiha? Buat apa kau mencarinya? Naruto tidak ada!" emosi Ino mulai memuncak melihat orang yang menghancurkan hidup sepupunya.

"Itu urusanku dan dia. Kau tak berhak ikut campur."

"Urusan kalian? Heh? Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi urusanmu lagi? Apa masih kurang ya kau menyakitinya. Kali ini cara apa lagi yang kau lakukan untuk membunuhnya kedua kalinya? hah!"

"Apa maksudmu Ino, jelaskan padaku."

"Males! Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang kau pergi dari rumahku Uchiha, aku tak mau Naruto yang sekarang terkontaminasi dirimu!." Ino hampir menutup pintu rumah dengan kasar tetapi dihalangi tangan Sasuke.

"Aku mau bertemu Naruto. Panggilkan dia!" bentak Sasuke.

"Owh.. kau mau bertemu Naruto? Baik sebentar," Ino masuk kedalam rumah dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa seember air lalu menyiramkannya ke tubuh Sasuke. "Itu Naruto! Naruto sudah tidak ada, anggap saja dia mati dari hidupmu Uchiha! Dan sekarang pergi kau!." Ino membanting pintu dengan kasar sedangkan Sasuke basah kuyup akibat siraman Ino.

Dengan sedikit kesal karena disiram seperti itu, Sasuke meninggalkan rumah Ino dengan perasaan campur aduk. Belum lama ia berjalan ia melihat Naruto berjalan menuju rumah Ino bersama Tenten. Dengan segera Sasuke bersembunyi agar ia tak ketahuan oleh Naruto dan Tenten.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini bekerja disana?"

"Menyenangkan, setidaknya aku bisa membantu Ino dan Sai nii-chan."

"Bagus, kau memang gadis manis Naru, lihat saja tadi anak-anak itu berebut minta dipelukmu. Hihihi." Tenten kembali mengingat kejadian tadi di TK

"Ah, jangan gitu donk. Aku suka anak-anak kok." Wajah Naruto merona saat itu sosok Sasuke keluar dari persembnyiannya.

"Naru.." panggilnya dengan pelan.

"Ah! Kau si cowo brengsek itu! Mau apa kau, membuntutiku hah? Dasar cowo gila. "

"Kita harus bicara."

"Bicara apa? Maaf ya Tuan, saya tak mengenal anda." Tolak Naruto dengan halus, akan tetapi Sasuke terus memaksa. Tenten mencoba menghalangi Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"Tuan Uchiha bisakah anda pergi, Naruto harus istirahat." Tenten mencoba melindungi Naruto.

"Diam kau tenten!" lalu dari dalam rumah Ino keluar lagi sambil membawa seember air cucian baju dan menyiramkan lagi ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang pergi ya pergi." Ino kali ini benar-benar marah besar.

"Ino-chan, Tenten sudahlah. Tuan bisakah anda jauh-jauh dari saya. Entah kenapa kehadiran anda membuat kepalaku sakit." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit dan keseimbangannya limbung.

"Ayo, masuk Naru kau masih harus istirahat." Ino menuntun Naruto masuk dan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Sepeninggal Ino, tenten dan Naruto kedalam rumah. Sasuke merasa bertambah sakit melihat keadaan Naruto. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji tak akan mencari Naruto, kenapa sekarang ia melakukan hal itu? Bukankah ia sudah tak perduli pada nasib Naruto, kenapa sekarang malah mencarinya hingga seperti ini?.

Ia ingin bersama lagi seperti dulu, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin mengulang semua masa itu. 6 tahun yang benar-benar di sia-siakannya. Jika saja ia tak meninggalkan Naruto, jika saja ia mencegah Naruto ke Suna semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Memang sebutan _teme_ pantas di dapatkannya.

.

.

TBC

.

a/n : gomen lama… apakah chap ini cukup memuaskan kalian? Kanon agak bingung mencari cara membuat Sasuke menderita. Kanon tunggu masukan kalian apa enaknya cara nyiksa Sasuke. Hooho ^^.

Buat **Namikaze Trisha** : gomen lama ya… agak kesulitan bkin cerita Sasuke menderita, yang pasti penderitaan Sasuke belum selesai. Hohoho ^^

**Nanao Yumi** : humm pairing shika naru kayanya ga ada, munkin dengan yang lain sejalan dengan cerita heheh xp.. makanya kanon bikin fic ini dengan tujuan bikin sasuke menderita hahah XDD +kejam+

**Rosanaru** : gomen yaa, ga dibikin pairing sama shika mungkin sama karakterlain narunya ^^.

**(no name)** : iya ni diusahakan cepet.. maaf lama , msih mau baca?

**Yanz namikiyumi-chan** : hwooo yanz mereview fic kanon. Hihihiih xp… iya ni diusahakn cepet , kau juga one heartnya update. Hahaha XDD

**I** : makasih ^^

**Shia Naru** : sepertinya begitu, akan ada pasangan Naru yang lain. Yang pasi jalan buat sasuke akan susah! Whohoho xp

**Yashina Uzumaki** : mksih buat jempolnya yas ^^.. tenang ini baru awal penderitaan Sasuke.. heheh xp… makasih ya mau tetep baca cerita kanon yang gaje nih ehehhe xp

**Ashahi kagiri-kun** : bocah uchiha yang malang. Wkekekke xp. Ni udh di update, maaf lama ya T_t

**Uchizuki no renmay** ; sepertinya kau bisa menebak siapa yang manggil naru hime itu kok ^^

**Kotaru **: pasti tau dehh siapa orang itu xiixixix xp

**Naru freak** : hweee o.O kanon berarti kaya pesulap ya bisa manipulasi xixiix xp. Masa sih beneran kerasa? Yokatta kalau naru menyukainya, kanon masih butuh belajar lagi. Mksih udah baca + review.

Ihhh~ kok tau sih jdi ga surprise deh ahahha XDD… tenag aja akan dibikin sasuke semakin terpuruk! Hahahaha…

.

Love love buat semua reader ^^…..

Masih kanon tunggu kritik, saran, sumbangan, sanggahan dll di kotak REVIEW. love u minna +hugs+ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto POV**

Kehadiran si cowo aneh itu, cukup membuat kepalaku pusing. Entah mengapa firasat ini mengatakan kalau aku harus jauh-jauh darinya. Tetapi, disisi lain aku merindukan sosoknya. Siapakah dia sebenarnya? Apa dia seseorang dari masa laluku?..

'_**Naru.. Kita putus…'**_

'_**Ke-kenapa..sa-'**_

Aarrrggghh… tiba-tiba kilasan masa laluku terlihat, dan kali ini sangat menyakitkan hingga membuatku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. untung ada segelas air yang lumayan membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Besok aku akan tanyakan pada Ino mengenai pria tersebut.

**End Naruto POV**

.

.

_**AITAKUTE, AITAKUTE…**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)Uzumaki Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, a little bit drama

**Warning : masih belum bisa lepas dari typo dsb…, AU, (agak) ooc, dan lainnya yang akan kalian temui selama membaca. No BL karena disini Naruto sebagai cewe.**

_Backsound : kana nishiino – aitakute & Celin dion – all by my self_

Have a nice read~

Dozoo~…..

.

**Hurt 4:…**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali menyambut hari yang baru dengan riang. Hari ini dia memakai baju kaos santai dan celana jeans panjang. Rambut pendeknya diikat sebagian dengan menggunakan pita berwarna merah. Dengan langkah riang, ia menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama sepupunya.

"Ohayou minna!." Teriak Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Ohayou." balas Ino dan Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Ne, Ino tau tidak hari ini aku akan mulai bekerja di sebuah TK lho." ujar Naruto sambil mengolesi Selai coklat ke rotinya.

"Ow ya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kemarin aku ditawarin sama sodaranya Tenten, yasudah aku terima saja. Daripada aku menganggur lebih baik aku bekerja saja."

"Tapi jangan terlalu cape ya Naru." Sai menatap Naruto dengan penuh ke khawatiran.

"Daijoubu yo _Nii-chan_ Naruto pasti bisa ngejalaninnya. Ow ya Ino bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik muka yang serius.

"Apa?"

"Cowo yang kemarin itu siapa? Apa dia bagian dari masa laluku?" pertanyaan singkat dari Naruto itu sukses membuat Sai dan Ino menghentikan kegiatannya dan terdiam tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Apa dia temanku? Kenapa tak kalian ceritakan?" Naruto semakin menuntut jawaban yang belim diberikan oleh Sai maupun Ino.

"Naruto, dia bukan siapa-siapa kamu. Dia itu orang gila soalnya menurut kabar dulu dia punya adek kaya kamu nah adeknya itu meninggal tertabrak makanya dia shock. Jadinya mengira kamu itu adeknya." Sai mengarang cerita agar tak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Owh begitu, kasian ya…waaaaha! Udah jam 9 aku harus ke TK. Jaa Ino Jaa Sai _nii-chan_. _Ittekimasu_." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar.

"_Itterashai._." Jawab Ino perlahan. "Menurutmu apa dia percaya cerita barusan?" kali ini Ino menatap suaminya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Hum, kau liat sendiri kan? Naru itu polos pasti dia percaya." Sai menutup korannya dan berjalan mengambil seperangkat kanvas.

"Aku hanya khawatir jika suatu saat ingatannya akan kembali dan mengingat semuanya."

"Jika hari itu tiba, kita bawa Naru pergi jauh." Terlihat aura Sai mulai berubah menjadi lebih serius.

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit berjalan menuju ke TK tempat Naruto bekerja sekarang, di perempatan jalan ia dicegat oleh Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya sedaritadi. Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat Sasuke. Bukan karena ia terpesona oleh wajah tampannya Sasuke, melainkan ada perasaan takut dan pedih yang dirasakannya secara bersamaan. Saat sudah sampai di dekat Sasuke, lengan kanannya langsung di pegang Sasuke.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tawar Sasuke.

"Baiklah tapi janji, kau tidak akan melakukan pelecehan lagi dan lepaskan tanganmu itu." Naruto merasa lebih baik iya mengikuti kemauan orang gila ini daripada ia terus-terusan diikuti.

Sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kedai kecil di ujung jalan, sesekali Sasuke melirik gadis disampingnya. Ada perasaan malu karena harus berhadapan lagi dengannya setelah apa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu. hanya satu tujuannya sekarang ialah meminta maaf. Ia telah merasakan rasanya di khianati, walaupun mungkin tak sesakit yang Naruto alami.

Sampailah mereka di kedai tersebut, Naruto memesan jeruk hangat dan Sasuke secangkir mochachino.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan? Maaf ya saya tidak bisa lama-lama karena ada sebuah pekerjaan." Naruto melihat jam tangannya dengan resah.

"Hn, aku mau minta maaf." jawab Sasuke sambil memandangi wajah Naruto dengan intens.

"Um.. maaf buat apa? Yang kemarin? Sudah lupakan saja aku tau kok kamu ini salah mengenali orang. Kamu yang sabar ya, harusnya kamu ikhlasin aja kepergian adikmu itu." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke dengan Iba.

"Hn?" Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. Sejak kapan dia punya adik? Pertanyaan itu ada dibenaknya.

"Eh, sudah dulu ya aku terlambat pergi ke TK. Ow ya Namaku Naruto kamu jangan salah mengira lagi kalau aku adikmu ok! Ayo semangat ya! Jaaa." Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbengong-bengong tak jelas karena tingkah Naruto itu. Meskipun begitu ia masih merasa ada yang aneh dari Naruto kenapa ia harus memperkenalkan diri lagi? Bukankah mereka telah saling mengenal.

'_Aku harus mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi'_ batin Sasuke

.

.

Siang hari di Konoha hari ini tampak sedikit mendung, tetapi tak mengurangi Niat seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi ini mencari seseorang yang telah ditinggalnya lama. Saat ini di dalam mobil Lamborghi orangenya, ia melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke salah satu rumah yang tertera di secarik kertas.

Sekitar 30 menit sampailah ia di rumah tersebut, ya dia telah sampai di rumah Ino untuk kembali menjemput sang adik. Langkah kaki panjangnya secra perlahan masuk ke perkarangan rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut. Ia tekan bel rumah Ino dan menunggu hingga sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara seorang wanita yang mengatakan "Ya , tunggu sebentar". Tak lama kemudian pemilik rumah itu membuka kan pintunya.

"Cari siapa ya?" Ino bertanya kepada pemuda dihadapannya itu. Pemuda tersebut berambut orage kemerahan kulitnya putih dan bola matanya yang bagaikan kucing menyorot tajam, seketika membuat Ino terpesona dengan wajah tampan yang dimilikinya.

"Apa benar ini rumah Yamanaka Ino?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Iya itu saya sendiri, anda siapa?"

"Bisa saya bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya balik pemuda itu.

"Memangnya anda siapanya Naruto?"

"Saya kakaknya Naruto, Namikaze Kyuubi…"

.

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 15.00 waktu Konoha, saatnya anak-anak Tk tempat Naruto pulang. Seperti kemarin saat hari pertama Naruto bekerja, satu persatu anak-anak mungil itu minta dipeluk oleh Naruto. Dengan senang hati sang idola baru di TK itu memenuhi keinginan mereka. Tak jauh daari Tk sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah terparkir manis. Sang pemilik sedang menemui kepala sekolah yang juga temannya untuk menjemput adiknya yang bersekolah disana. Saat hendak memanggil adiknya si pemilik mobil merah itu melihat keramaian yang mengerubungi Naruto.

"Tayuya dia guru baru itu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji ai di keningnya.

"Yup, baru dua hari bekerja anak-anak sudah menyukainya, terutama adikmu Sasori." Jawab Tayuya pada pemuda disampingnya. Pemuda itu adalah Sabaku Gaara, kakak dari Sabaku Sasori salah satu murid di Tk itu.

"Memang seperti apa orangnya?"

"Manis, lucu, baik, pas deh. Gaara penasaran yaa hihihi." Tayuya tertawa kecil menggoda temannya itu.

"Biasa saja, aku harus membawa Sasori pulang sekarang. Kapan-kapan aku akan berbincang lagi denganmu." Pamit Gaara.

"Ya ya hati-hati ya." Ucap Tayuya yang disusul dengan kepergian Gaara menghampiri Sasori yang sedang duduk bersama Naruto.

"_Nii-chaannn!_" teriak Sasori begitu melihat kakaknya menghampirnya.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara sekiranya lalu menggendong Sasori dan matanya melihat ke arah Naruto sang guru baru yang menjadi idola adiknya.

"Selamat siang, kakaknya Sasori ya? Saya Naruto guru baru disini, salam kenal." Naruto tersenyum manis sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada Gaara. Seketika Gaara terpana dengan kecantikan alami milik Naruto. Bola mata saphirnya seperti menghipnotis Gaara.

"Saya Sabaku Gaara, kakaknya Sasori." Balas Gaara singkat

"_Nii-chan, nii-chan_ tau gak tadi kak Naluto celita tentang dunia boneka lho. Nanti di lumah Sasoli mau bikin boneka yang milip ka Naluto, _nii-chan_ bantuin Sasoli ya." Cerita bocah cadel berwajah imut itu penuh semangat pada kakaknya.

"Iya iya sekarang kita pulang, pamit dulu sama ka Naruto." Ujar Gaara dengan lembut.

"Sasoli pulang dulu ya ka Naluto besok ketemu lagi. Ow ya ka Naluto cini deh." Sasori memanggil Naruto kemudian Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Sasori yang berada digendongan Gaara. Sekilas tercium aroma citrus yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto membuat Gaara makin terbuai oleh sosok gadis itu.

**Chuu.** Sasori mencium pipi Naruto hingga membuat gadis itu kaget dan merona tak hanya Naruto Gaara pun juga kaget terhadap tindakan adiknya yang diluar perkiraan.

"Itu hadiah buat ka Naluto hali ini jaa Ka Naluto." Pamit Sasori.

"Maafkan adik saya." Gaara terlihat sedikit malu akibat perbuatan adiknya.

"Hahahah tidak apa-apa kok santai aja Sabaku-san, sudah biasa kok." Balas Naruto dengan tertawa dan malah balas mencium pipi Sasori.

"Gaara, panggil Gaara saja."

"Baiklah hati-hati Sasori, Gaara dahhh hati-hati dijalan ya." Naruto melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian kedua Sabaku tersebut kemudian iya tersenyum-seyum sendiri. "Kakaknya Sasori lucu juga hihihi."

.

.

Setelah bertemu Ino tadi siang, Kyuubi kembali ke aparterment yang telah ia beli sebelum keberangkatannya ke Konoha. Saat ini ia kebingungan apakah ia akan menemui Naruo atau kembali ke orang tuannya. Ia cukup shock dengan apa yang telah Ino ceritakan, dan ia merasa sangat marah pada orang yang bernama Uchiha itu.

_Flashback_

"_Apa benar ini rumah Yamanaka Ino?" tanya pemuda tersebut._

"_Iya itu saya sendiri, anda siapa?"_

"_Bisa saya bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya balik pemuda itu._

"_Memangnya anda siapanya Naruto?"_

"_Saya kakaknya Naruto, Namikaze Kyuubi…"_

"_Namikaze? Untuk apa kalian datang kemari? Apa belum cukup kalian menyakitinya?" Ino berubah mode menjadi jutek._

_Ia tau dulu Naruto sempat di bawa oleh keluarga ayahnya setelah kematian ibunya Kushina, yang juga tantenya Ino. Tetapi selang berapa minggu Naruto kabur dari rumah mereka karena ia mendapat perlakuan yang tak pantas. Setiap hari Naruto di hina oleh keluarga Istri sahnya Minato. Ia diejek anak haram, pembawa sial dan segala macam. Ketika Minato tak ada ia dijadikan babu diusiannya yang masih terbilang kecil, dan juga mendapat perlakuan kekerasan._

_Saat mengetahui Naruto kabur, keluarga Ino yang masih peduli pada Naruto langsung mencarinya. Hingga ditemukan Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena kedinginan di pinggir jalan. Tubuhnya penuh lebam dan biru, awal ia sadar ia paranoid pada orang. Ia takut sekali disentuh siapapun kadang ia menjerit dengan teriak bahawa ia bukan anak haram, ibuku bukan pelacur ,selalu memanggil nii-chan tolong aku dan sebagainya. Saat itulah Ino masuk berusaha masuk ke dalam hati Naruto yang tertutup rapat. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan melindungi Naruto dan itu ia lakukan hingga sekarang._

"_Aku menyayangi Naru-hime!" Kyuubi menahan pintu yang hendak ditutup oleh Ino._

"_Apa buktinya kau menyayangi adik tirimu itu? Bahakan sebagai kakak kau tak melidunginya dari keluargamu itu!" Ino mulai menaikan suaranya._

"_Saat itu aku tak berdaya, aku melindunginya setiap hari tetapi apa dayaku saat itu yang masih belum cukup umur walaupun aku telah memberontak. Dan saat aku hendak mencarinya orang tua ku malah mengirimku jauh dari kota ini!" Kyuubi tak kalah galak membentak Ino._

"…_."_

"_Kumohon, pertemukan aku dengannya kali ini aku sudah memiliki kekuatan untuk melindunginya." Suara Kyuubi melemah tetapi sorot matanya yang bagaikan rubah itu tetap menatap Ino tajam._

_Ino pun mengehela napas dan mempersilahkan Kyuubi masuk. "Sebelum bertemu Naruto ada hal yang ingin kuceritakan setelah itu baru kau putuskan apakah akan menemuinya atau tidak."_

_Ino mempersilahkan Kyuubi untuk duduk diruang tamu, saat itu masih pukul 13.30 Naruto belum kembali dari Tk. Sekembalinya dari dapur dengan membawa minuman untuk Kyuubi, Ino duduk di hadapan Kyuubi dan mulai menceritakan semua yang dialami Naruto hingga ia amnesia seperti sekarang. Kyuubi yang mendengarkan cerita tersebut mulai tersulut emosinya saat mengetahui apa yang dilakukan orang yang bernama Uchiha itu hingga membuat Narutonya seperti saat ini._

"_Jadi, si Uchiha sialan itu sekarang sering mendatangi Naru-hime?" tanya Kyuubi selesainya Ino bercerita._

"_Ya, kemarin ia datang untuk bertemu tetapi tak ku ijinkan manusia macam dia menyakiti Naru lagi. Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kenapa kamu memanggil Naruto, dengan embel-embel hime cukup aneh mengingat Naru hanya adik tirimu dan bukan terlahir dari seorang anak yang dibanggakan orang tuannya dan disayang sepenuh hati." Ino penasaran dengan Kyuu yang daritadi selalu memanggil nama Naruto dengan embel-embel hime._

"_Karena bagiku Naruto adalah seorang tuan putri, Ia yang memberikan sebuah cahaya pada hidupku. Pertama ia datang kerumah rasanya hanya ada sosok gadis kecil yang akan menjadi anak cerewetan menyusahkan. Tetapi saat melihat perlakuan keluarga dari ibu membuatku geram ia tak pernah sekalipun mengangguku dan kau tau apa reaksinya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?" Kyuubi menghentikan ceritanya sebentar sambil menghela naps yang terasa amat berat. " Ia hanya tersenyum menerima itu, ia selalu membela dirinya sendiri. Saat itu aku merasa ia bukanlah seperti yang kukira dan saat itu aku menerimanya sebagai adik hingga saat aku menerima kabar bahwa ia kabur dari rumah."_

_Ino tak tau harus berkomentar apa lagi. Mendengar cara berbicara Kyuubi, Ino merasa bahwa pemuda di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar menyayangi Naruto. Setelah berbincang sekitar 1 jam Ino menyarankan agar Kyuubi pulang dulu untuk beristirahat dan besok ia putuskan apa akan menemui Naruto atau tidak._

_Flasback End_

Dan disinilah sekarang Kyuubi berada, di atas tempat tidur king size mencoba menenagkan pikirannya. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya jika ia akan tetap menemui Naruto dan membawanya pergi untuk hidup di tempat yang baru jauh dari gangguan orang-orang yang selalu menyakiti adik tirinya itu, dan mebalas semua perlakuan yang diberikan Uchiha.

'_Uchiha Sasuke… kita lihat saja sekarang saatnya kau menderita melebihi apa yang kau lakukan pada Naru-hime.'_ batin Kyuubi sambil menyeringai penuh dendam.

.

.

Entah ada angin apa bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Fugaku mencabut semua hukuman untuknya dan sekarang Sasuke telah kembali di rumahnya. Saat ia bertanya kenapa ia dikembalikan Fugaku hanya diam tak menjawab. Saat ia bertanya dengan ibunya, sama juga hanya diam dan Cuma mengatakan bahwa hukuman untuknya selesai. Sasuke sangat mengenal sosok Fugaku yang keras dan egois. Jika bukan karena suatu hal tak mungkin ia bisa secepat ini memaafkannya. Dulu saat ia mempertahankan hubungan bersama Naruto, Sasuke sempat diasingkan ke rumah Neneknya yang jauh dan juga tak diberikan alat komunikasi.

Karena tak mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai alasan ia disuruh pulang, Sasuke menghubungi Neji dan menyuruhnya ke rumahnya sekarang karena masalah mengenai keanehan Naruto lebih penting daripada ayahnya. Sekitar 15 menit Neji telah sampai dirumah sahabatnya itu dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Para penghuni Uchiha mansion telah mengenal baik Neji oleh karena itu ia bisa seenaknya saja masuk.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Sasuke? Jarang sekali." Neji berdiri di depan pintu dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto." Jawab Sasuke to the point karena ia tak suka berbasa basi ciri khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Memang kenapa dengan Naruto? Dia baik-baik saja."

"Hyuuga Neji! Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau." Sasuke mendeath glear Neji karena kesal dengan orang yang dihadapannya itu yang betele-tele.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hn?"

"Kutanya untuk apa kau mau tau tentang dia lagi? Tak ingat dengan perkataanmu tempo hari bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mencari tau atau mau peduli lagi pada Uzumaki Naruto. Kau lupa itu Sasuke?"

"Cepat katakan Neji!" Sasuke mulai kesal, ia sadar betul perkataan yang pernah ia ucapkan saat Neji memberitahukannya soal penyakit Naruto. Tapi situasi sekarang beda ia mau menebus kesalahan pada Naruto.

"Hell no.. seorang Uchiha tak menepati janjinya, sekali lagi kutaya untuk apa? Kenapa kau mau tau keadaannya sekarang? Tolong Sasuke ia sudah memiliki hidup kedua yang baru jangan kau kotori lagi." Neji agak kesal dengan Sasuke, walau ia berdua sudah beteman lama tetapi menurutnya kelakuan Sasuke pada Naruto sudah tak bisa ditoleri lagi. 6 tahun kebersamaan mereka kandas ditengah jalan Cuma alasan konyol Sasuke, ia tak tahan hubungan jarak jauh. Dan belum sampai berapa bulan ia telah berpacaran dengan Sakura.

"Aku mau minta maaf padanya."

"Minta maaf? sepertinya tak perlu kau lakukan percuma, Naruto bahkan tak mengingatmu, ia terkena amnesia. Saat ia dibawa terapi ke Amegakure ia ditabrak oleh truck dan menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur keras dan hasilnya seperti yang kau tau dia amnesia permanen. So, buat apa kau meminta maaf percuma saja Sasuke." Neji masih berdiri di depan pintu sedangkan Sasuke kaget walaupun tak nampak dari wajahnya itu.

"Amnesia?" Sasuke kembali meyakinkan pendengarannya masih jelas atau tidak.

"Hum, jadi hentikan Sasuke aku yakin ia sudah memaafkanmu, Jangan memeperkeruh suasana. Jadi kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahmu ini lagi? Bukankah paman Fugaku mengusirmu?"

"Hn entahlah…"

.

.

Sepulang dari Tk, Naruto memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan sehari-hari. Setelah selsai membeli ia pulang menuju rumah tak lupa membawa kue bakpao yang tadi dibelinya di pingir jalan. Udara dingin di sore hari mulai menerpa tubuh mungilnya saat hendak masuk ke dalam daerah rumahnya ia berpapasan dengan 2 orang wanita.

"Eh, bukankah itu si Uzumaki ya?" ujar wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata.

"Uzumaki siapa?" balas wanita disebelahnya yang berambut biru.

"Itu si Uzumaki anak pembawa sial, dan anak haram dulu waktu di SMA pacarnya Sasuke-kun." Timpal si rambut merah, mendengar percakapan dua gadis itu sontak membuat Naruto berhenti mendadak ia mendengar pembicaraan 2 gadis yang disengaja itu. Entah mengapa kata-kata mereka terdengar familiyar.

"Ku dengar ia dicampakan Sasuke-kun lho, akhirnya Sasuke sadar juga kalo anak haram macam dia ga pantes jadi pasangan seorang Uchiha." Lanjut gadis itu, tanpa Sadar Naruto sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat kepalanya penuh dengan perkataan-perkataan mereka.

"_**Dia kan si anak haram dan pembawa sial."**_

"_**Kudengar dia dicampakan Sasuke."**_

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang terus, kepala Naruto amat sakit. Ia mengerang memegang kepalanya menahan sakit hingga sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Naruto!" suara orang itu terdengar panik.

Lalu semuannya menjadi gelap…

.

.

"Ngh..sakit Ino-chan." Lirih Naruto yang telah terbangun dari pingsannya. Begitu kesadarannya pulih ia bingung, ini bukan kamarnya. Ruang kamar itu sangat luas dengan warna biru donker mendominasi kamar itu. Kamar ini juga cukup rapih dan bisa ia pastikan ini kamar seorang lelaki melihat banyaknya buku-buku dan peralatan audio system.

"Kamu sudah sadar?" Pintu kamar tersebut dibuka dan masuklah si pemilik kamar.

"Um..ini dimana? Anda siapa?" Naruto terlihat bingung pada orang didepannya itu tapi wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang.

"Ih, Naru-chan bercanda ya? Kamu lupa sama aku, ini aku Itachi kakaknya Sasuke," Itachi menuju ke dekat ranjang dan menyerahkan bubur ditangannya. "Makan ini sepertinya kamu masuk angin. Sekarang kamu ada di kamar Sasuke orangnya sedang tidak ada tenang saja."

"Maaf kalau aku lupa pada anda, karena aku sedang mengalami amnesia sehingga tidak ingat siapapun maafkan aku." Naruto menundukan kepalanya pada Itachi yang dilakukan Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Ternyata benar ya, ku kira hanya berita bohong. Aku sudah tau kok keadaanmu Naru-chan maafkan semua kesalahan adikku ya."

"Aku tak ingat apapun mengenai Sasuke, tetapi aku akan memaafkan apapun kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat di masa lalu. meskipun entah mengapa bila bertemu dengannya ada rasa sakit di dada ini." Naruto memegang dadanya yang mulai terasa perih.

"Iya aku tau itu, sebaiknya kamu tak usah mengingat itu. Ow ya biar kuantar kau pulang tadi aku sudah bilang pada Ino."

"Ah, terimakasih Uchiha-san maaf merepotkan."

"Panggil Itachi-nii saja, seperti dulu kau memanggilku seperti itu Naru-chan."

"Baik, I-Itachi-nii."

"Aku bersiap dulu, kau juga tetapi habiskan dulu bubur itu." Itachi kemudian pegi keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Sasuke berada dibalik pintu mendengar semua pembicaraan antara kakaknya dan Naruto. Perasaan bersalah terus membayanginya ia sadar Naruto telah banyak menderita sejak dulu bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu ia sosok yang rapuh. Bahakan untuk memasuki hidupnya merupakan hal tersulit untuk Sasuke yang terkenal memiliki sejuta pesona karena tak mempan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah mendengar semuanya?" Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke

"Hn."

"Jauhi dia, hanya itu yang kuminta Sasuke. Yang kau mau sudah terpenuhi ia memaafkanmu." Wajah Itachi terlihat serius ia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri bahakan dulu ia membantu Sasuke melindungi Naruto dari ayah mereka yang menentang hubungan itu.

"Hn kurasa tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mendekatinya lagi."

"APA!..."

.

.

.

TBC…..

a/n : ahhh! Kanon mentok banget sama cerita ini… dan gomen chapter ini Sasuke gak keliatan menderita tetapi Nanti pasti ada. Kalau ada yang mau kasih masukan ke cerita ini boleh aja agar bisa cepept selesai heheheh xp… ow ya Kanon sengaja buat Kyuubi sangat baik sama Naruto tetapi tetap sadis sama yang lain terutama sasuke.

ow ya mungkin setelah fic ini dan fic yang "nikah? No way!" selesai, kanon akan jarang berada di fandom ini… kanon akan mencoba di fandom baru dan sering ada disana Kalau kalian suka anime 07-ghost ketemu kanon disana ya ^^…tapi kanon masih tetap SasuNaru lover dehh ^^

thx buat all review… yang log in kanon balas via PM ya…karena kanon ga nyangka chap kemaren reviewnya banyak makasihhh banget +terharu+

dan ini buat yang ga log in kanon balas disini :

**Ocha** : wah gomen gomen kalo kurang panjang … kanon takut membosankan panjang-panjang… apakah chap ini juga kurang panjang?

**Miss uchiha** : iya awalnya bnyak typo udh diperbaiki kok.. mksh udh diberitahu ^^

**Nanao Yumi** : yumi benar ^^ anikinya Naru itu Kyuu… untuk penderitaannya Sasuke akan kanon serahkan pada Kyuu untuk membalaskannya ahhahah XDD

**Shia Naru** : kanon juga seneng shia mau review ^^ mksh ya,,,iyup kanon suka kalo yg jadi kakak'a naru itu kyuu dan kyuu disini sayang bgt sama naru tetapi sadis sama yang lain.

Wah boleh tuh sarannya kanon ikutin … jadi sasuke tersiksa batinnya xixiixix xp ok deh!

**Yashina Uzumaki** : iay sasuke ga akan tenang begitu saja belum dapet pembalsan dari kyuu ohohoho… sepeertinya bagus tuh cemburu ya xiixix xp kesiksa batin! Xp

**Ace sam luffy** : hello juga ace saam kenal ^^..hahah XDD naru lupa'a sama sasuke aja yag lain tetp inget xixiix xp… sankyuu udha baca

**Rosanaru** : udh tau kan kakaknya siapa ^^… masih kurang ya menderitanya apa ada saran? Xiixixi kita serahkan pada kyuu untuk membuatnya menderita xiixix xp

**Sora** : ga janji buat kilat ya ^^ sankyuu udh baca

**Namikazuki uchiha : **kurang sadis ya? Kalo ada masuka untk menyiksanya kanon tunggu.. sankyuu udh baca +review

.

Saa minna… ditunggu masukan, kritik, saran, sumbangan, sanggahan, di kotak REVIEW yaa..

Sankyu udah baca ^^…


	5. Chapter 5

"Jauhi dia, hanya itu yang kuminta Sasuke. Yang kau mau sudah terpenuhi ia memaafkan mu." Wajah Itachi terlihat serius ia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri bahakan dulu ia membantu Sasuke melindungi Naruto dari ayah mereka yang menentang hubungan itu.

"Hn, kurasa tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mendekatinya lagi."

"APA! Kau gila Sasuke, kemana hati dan akal pikiran mu itu Sasuke? Tak segalanya bisa kau raih seenaknya Sasuke. Mungkin kejadian dengan Haruno belum cukup untuk menyadarkan dirimu." Sedikit kesal Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di depan pintu dan sesekali matanya melirik ke arah gadis berambut kuning dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

_**AITAKUTE, AITAKUTE…**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)Uzumaki Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, a little bit drama

**Warning : masih belum bisa lepas dari typo dsb…, AU, (agak) ooc, dan lainnya yang akan kalian temui selama membaca. No BL karena disini Naruto sebagai cewe.**

_Backsound : kana nishiino – aitakute & Celin dion – all by my self_

Have a nice read~

Dozoo~…..

.

**Hurt 5:…**

**.**

Saat Naruto diantar pulang oleh Itachi, dengan wajah cemas Ino dan Sai langsung mengantarkan Naruto kedalam kamar, meskipun Naruto berkata ia sudah tidak apa-apa tetapi Sai dengan tegas meyuruhnya beristirahat di kamar. Belum pernah Naruto melihat Sai setegas itu hingga ia takut jika Sai menjadi marah ia menuruti masuk kedalam kamar.

**Naruto pov**

Walaupun disuruh istirahat oleh Sai _nii-chan_ tetapi tubuhku merespon sebaliknya bahkan mata ini tetapi terjaga hingga pukul 3 pagi. Saat kubuka mata ternyata baru pukul 6 pagi, karena hari ini hari minggu saat keluar kamar kulihat baik Ino-chan maupun Sai _nii-chan_ belum ada yang terbangun. Ku putuskan untuk berlari di pagi hari saja, setelah mengenakan tanktop putih yang tertutupi dengan jaket dan juga celana training beserta sepatu kets berwarna putih aku siap berolahraga agar tubuh ku ini tak terasa kaku, eh tak lupa rambutku dikuncir agar tidak gerah.

Saat keluar dari pagar, suasana di sekitar rumah masih sangatlah sepi, hanya beberapa orang dan penjual yang berlalu lalang. Ku mulai lari pagiku dengan berkeliling kompleks lalu berhenti di taman yang waktu itu aku kunjungi bersama Hinata.

Udara di pagi hari sangat sejuk, oksigen yang masih belum tercemari polusi udara memenuhi rongga paru-paruku. Setelah sekitar 15 menit berlari saat ini aku tengah duduk di atas rumput Konoha Park untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak. Ternyata tak hanya aku sendirian yang berolah raga ada beberapa orang juga terlihat berlari bersama. Tak lama kemudian ada sosok familiyar berambut merah sedang membeli minuman di mini market karena penasaran ku hampiri saja dia.

"Gaara ya?" tanyaku setelah berdiri disampingnya.

"Hum.."

"Ini aku Naruto, guru Sasori di Tk." jawabku dengan meyakinkannya seolah-olah ia tak mengenaliku.

"Iya ingat, sedang apa?" tanyanya balik sambil kami berjalan beriringan.

"Olah raga, badan ku terasa agak kaku. Gaara sendiri?" tanyaku balik

"Hanya berjalan-jalan pagi sedikit suntuk berada di rumah." jawabnya singkat sambil meminum air mineral yang dibelinya tadi. Entah mengapa hari ini aku terpesona pada sosok Gaara. Rambut merahnya yang berkibar diterpa angin seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang dan satu hal lagi yang kusadari wajah tampannya itu sangat unik.

"Ada apa memandangiku seperti itu? Ada yang menempel di wajahku?" Gaara memergokiku sedang menatap wajahnya.

"Em.. ada yang nempel kok, ada mata, hidung, sama mulut." jawabku seenaknya dan pastilah terlihat bodoh dihadapannya.

"Hahahahahahha…" Gaara tertawa terbahak.

Reaksi yang dia berikan ternyata diluar dugaanku, kupikir dia akan memandangku dengan aneh dan meninggalkanku tetapi dia tertawa? Heh membuat wajahku memerah karena malu dan juga karena baru kali ini kulihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajahnya.

"_Mou~_ Gaara hentikan tawamu itu.. apa aku salah kan kau yang bertanya."

"Hhaahahah _gomen gomen_, maaf hanya saja aku merasa aneh, kenapa kamu bisa langsung berpikiran itu." Gaara menghentikan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Bhuu~ jangan bilang-bilang muridku ya nanti eksistensiku sebagai guru di pertanyakan lagi." Rengutku sambil berpura-pura ngambek.

"Iya iya, ow ya apa kau setelah ini ada acara?"

"Tidak ada memangnya kenapa?"

"Mau ikut kerumahku sebentar? Sasori ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu. Sejak kemarin ia sangat bawel ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu."

"Baiklah…" balasku dengan senyum yang lebar dan mengikuti Gaara menuju mobil sport hitam metalicnya dan berangkat ke kediaman Sabaku.

**End Naruto pov**

.

.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit di perjalanan sampailah di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Dengan gerbang tinggi sebagai pagarnya lalu saat memasuki gerbang itu dari jauh terlihat sebuah rumah dengan bergaya victorian dengan pilar-pilar besar sebagai penyangganya. Rumah yang berwarna putih tulang itu sangat lah luas bahkan 8 kali lipat dari rumah yang ku tempati.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara memarikirkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil Lamborghini berwarna Orange. Dan sesudah turun dari mobil para pelayan dan butler berdiri berbaris dengan rapih membungkukan badan saat Gaara memasuki rumahnya.

"Ada tamu ya Temujin?" Gaara bertanya pada salah seorang butler berambut pirang pucat.

"Iya tuan, tamu anda sodara sepupuh jauh anda." jawab Temujin dengan amat sopan

"Dimana dia sekarang? Dan Sasori dimana?" tanya Gaara lagi

"Saudara anda sekarang di ruang perpustakaan bersama Kankuro-sama dan tuan muda Sasori berada di ruangan bonekannya dan tak ingin diganggu."

"Hum, terima kasih." balas Gaara dengan malas-malasan.

Setelah berbincang sedikit dengan Temujin, Gaara mengantarkan Naruto ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Dimana dalam ruangan ini terdapat banyak sekali boneka-boneka, baik yang sudah jadi maupun tidak beserta peralatan miniaturnya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan yang bernuansa warna merah marun itu duduklah Sasori yang sedang asik membuat boneka seukurannya.

"Sasori, lihat siapa yang datang." ujar Gaara sambil mendekati adik bungsunya.

"Ka Nalutooo!" Sasori langsung berlari memeluk Naruto begitu melihat sosok guru yang disukainya berkunjung ke rumah.

Naruto langsung terduduk begitu mendapat pelukan yang kencang dari Sasori, "Aduh pelan-pelan donk." ringis Naruto

"Maaf ka Naluto, ow ya kok kakak tau rumahku sih? Dijemput Gaara-nii ya?" Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dan membimbing Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hum, tadi bertemu di jalan. Kata Gaara-nii ada yang ingin kamu tunjukin ke kakak boleh tau itu apa?"

"Ehm," Gaara berdeham menandakan 'disini ada orang juga lho'. "Ku tinggalkan kalian dulu ya soalnya ada tamu." Gaara undur diri dibalas anggukan dari Naruto dan Sasori.

Setelah kepergian Gaara, Sasori menunjukan boneka yang dibuatnya menyerupai wajah Naruto. Boneka itu seukuran dengannya, karena ia ingin Naruto dalam versi-nya masih kecil sama sepertinya. Naruto melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum dan ikutan membuat boneka berukuran kecil dengan diajarkan oleh Sasori.

.

Hari menjelang tengah hari, saatnya Naruto pulang ke rumah. Ia tak ingin membuat Ino panik karena meninggalkan rumah tanpa izin. Dengan diantarkan oleh Sasori menuju pintu depan tak sengaja Naruto berpapasan dengan Gaara dan 2 orang pria yang hendak menuju ke pintu depan juga.

"Naru-hime?" terdengar suara kaget dari salah seorang dari pria yang bersama Gaara.

"Hum? Anda memanggil saya?" Naruto terlihat bingung dengan orang tersebut. Dan tanpa aba-aba orang yang diketahui adalah Kyuubi memeluk Naruto dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga Naru-hime, maafkan aku yang tidak biasa menjagamu."

Naruto merasa risih dengan perlakuan pria itu dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi. "Maaf anda siapa? Dan tolong lepaskan pelukan anda ini saya suasah bernapas!"

"_Gomen_, aku kangen sekali padamu Naru kemarin saat ke rumah Ino aku tak sempat bertem denganmu. Aku tau pasti kamu bingung nanti akan ku jelaskan semuanya mengingat kondisimu yang bisa dikatakan sedang amnesia. Jadi, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Ka Naluto datang buat nemuin Sasoli tau Kyuu-nii!" Sasori langsung bersuara merasa ka Naruto idolanya tiba-tiba di serang oleh sepupunya yang mirip rubah itu.

"Heh bocah! Memangnya kau siapanya Naruto? Masih bocah udah genit." Kyuubi mencubit pipi tembem Sasori dengan gemas.

"Kyuu, jadi dia?" pria disebelah Gaara berambut coklat bertanya kepada Kyuubi.

"Hn, ini dia adik tiriku Uzumaki Naruto." Kyuubi memperkenalkan Naruto ke hadapan Gaara dan Kankuro. Terlihat raut wajah kaget dari Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba pria bernama Kyuubi di hadapannya ini mengatakan bahwa dia adik tirinya.

.

.

"Ja-jadi apa maksudnya ini semua?" sekarang Naruto berada di rumah Ino. Kyuubi mengantarkannya pulang dan akan kembali lagi untuk membicarakan sesuatu bersama Kankuro.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuubi menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto kecuali mengenai kematian ibunya. Ia cerita bahwa ia dan Kyuubi memiliki hubungan darah dari ayah yang sama. Kyuubi juga cerita kalau Naruto kabur dari rumahnya dan tinggal bersama dengan Ino setelah ayah Ino menemukannya di jalan.

"Maafkan aku Naru-chan karena belum menceritakan hal ini, karena aku rasa kamu tak perlu mengingat kejadian masa lalumu." Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa Ino?"

"Karena begitu perih masa lalu yang kamu alami, ini hidupmu yang kedua aku, Sai, teman-temanmu, bahkan Kyuubi ingin kamu merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kamu dapatkan selama ini." sebutir air mata menetes di kedua mata Ino.

Naruto tersenyum tulus, ia tau betapa Ino dan Sai selama ini menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Bahakan teman-temannya juga ikut menjaganya, apalagi sekarang ia baru mengetahui kalau ia masih saudara walalupun hanya saudara tiri.

"Terima kasih Ino telah menjagaku selama ini aku tau niatmu baik terima kasih ya." Naruto memeluk Ino dan melepaskannya. "Jadi Kyuu-nii, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Naruto memandang Kyuubi agak takut. Karena perawakan Kyuubi yang terlihat ganteng tetapi menyeramkan.

"Tentu saja, kau berhak memanggilku seperti itu. Dulu kau sering memanggilku dengan panggilan _nii-sama_." Kyuubi mengelus rambut kuning Naruto.

"Baiklah _nii-sama_, apakah _nii-sama_ akan membawaku kembali ke ayah? Tetapi aku tak mau meninggalkan Ino dan Sai _nii-chan_."

"Tidak, ketemu ayah kapan-kapan saja bisa ada yang harus ku urus disini. Tetapi kamu tinggal sama aku ya mau kan?" tawar Kyuubi dengan penuh harap.

"_Gomen nee_, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Ino-chan. Tapi nanti Naru janji deh akan sering-sering main ketempat _nii-sama_ ok!"

"Um, baiklah dasar bocah rubah." Kyuubi tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak rambut Naru, Ino yang melihat kedekatan kakak-beradik itu hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan kelegaan. Lega karena Naru ada yang melindungi selain dirinya, lega karena bisa melihat wajah sepupunya itu tersenyum ceria lagi setelah hampir 2 tahun senyuman itu hilang.

**Tok …tok…tok…**

Terdengar suara pintu luar diketuk, menandakan ada seseorang yang berkunjung. Ino berpamitan sebentar meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto yang tengah berbincang seru untuk membukakan pintu. Dipikiran Ino mungkin Sai, suaminya telah kembali dari galeri. Tetapi perkiraan itu salah begitu pintu dibuka terlihat sosok Sasuke telah berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan memperlihatkan wajah datar menyebalkannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Belum puas dengan siraman tempo hari?" Ino memandang Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian yang amat sangat. Apalagi setelah Itachi menceritakan bahwa Sasuke akan mencoba mendekati Naru lagi dengan alasan menebus kesalahannya.

"Mana Naruto?" tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Ino, ia langsung _to the point_ dengan tujuan kedatangannya.

"Tidak ada! Sekarang kau pergi." usir Ino dengan kasar.

"Kalau aku tak mau?" tantang Sasuke balik dengan wajah angkuhnya

"Kalau kau tak mau tangan ini yang berbicara." Dari belakang Kyuubi menghampiri Ino karena penasaran dengan suara ribut dari arah pintu depan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan memandang Kyuubi aneh dan meremehkan.

"Bukan urusanmu, selain Ino aku tak akan membiarkan manusia berhati iblis macam dirimu mendekati Naru-hime lagi." Kyuubi menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Hn, dan bukan urusanmu juga aku ingin menemui Naruto."

**Bhugh!.** Satu pukulan besar dari tangan Kyuubi menghantam wajah porslen Sasuke. Setitik darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau tangan ini yang akan berbicara, kau kira aku akan main-main dengan bocah Uchiha sepertimu? Maaf saja aku tak akan main-main seperti dirimu yang mempermainkan adikku!" satu pukulan lagi melayang ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terpuruk di lantai menahan sakit yang dirasanya. Ia bisa saja membalas perbuatan Kyuubi tetapi ia menahan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali.

"Kau bilang adikmu? Kau- Namikaze Kyuubi?" Sasuke memastikan apa yang di dengarnya itu tidak salah.

"Darimana kau tau?" Kyuubi menyilangkan kedua tangannya menatap Sasuke seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Tch, sama brengseknya kau dan aku! Sekarang ku tanya balik, kemana saja kau selama ini HAH! Meninggalkan adikmu yang mengalami kesusahan dan penderitaan, sekarang kau sebut dirimu kakak? Kau sama saja denganku Namikaze." Entah kerasukan apa Sasuke hingga bisa berbicara sepanjang itu. Kyuubi diam terpaku, kata-kata Sasuke serasa menusuk ke ulu hatinya. Kata-kata yang hampir 100% benar apa adanya.

"Kau Uchiha sialan!" Kyuubi hendak melayangkan satu pukulan lagi ke wajah Sasuke tetapi langsung ditahan oleh tangan Naruto. "Na-naru-hime?"

"Sudah nii-sama, Ino. Sudah cukup, apa yang kalian ributkan sih? Kalian ini—arghhh." Naruto melepaskan pegangan Kyuubi, tangannya beralih ke kepalanya yang tiba-tiba diserang rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk.

'_**Dasar anak Haram, bisanya menyusahkan saja!'**_

'_**Naru ga salah apa-apa'**_

'_**Dobe, aishiteru…'**_

'_**Sa-sa… kenapa? Apa salahku?'**_

Naruto masih mengerang keseakitan dibagian kepalanya, kilasan-kilasan ingatannya tiba-tiba muncul membuat kepalanya terserang sakit yang teramat sangat hingga ia merasa semuanya gelap dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto! Bangun! Kamu kenapa?" Ino mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto yang terkulai lemas tanpa kesadaran. "Kyuu! Tolong angkat Naruto ke kamar." Perintah Ino kepada Kyuubi yang masih berdiri bagai patung.

Lalu dengan sigap ia membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dan menelpon salah seorang dokter yang tadi Ino berikan nomer telponnya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Otaknya masih belum bekerja dengan baik mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Semuanya sangat cepat Naruto melindunginya, lalu ia kesakitan lalu ia tak sadarkan diri. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang terasa sakit begitu melihat kerapuhan gadis itu. Apa inikah efek yang ia perbuat? Sebegitu parahnya kah Naruto hingga Neji dan Itachi melarangnya mendekatinya lagi?

"Kenapa masih ada disini? Bisa kau pergi sekarang Uchiha? Aku memintamu dengan sopan." Ino memijit keningnya yang pusing karena ulah Sasuke. Seandainya ia tak datang maka Naruto tak akan mengalami itu semua maka tak ada keributan.

"Hn, ijinkan aku melihat Naruto." Sasuke tetap berkeras kepala ingin bertemu Naruto.

"Tidak sekarang, kondisinya sedang tidak stabil. Kehadiranmu hanya memperburuknya apa kau sengaja ingin membunuhnya?" ujar Ino dengan sarkastik

"Hn, aku hanya-"

**BLAM!** Dengan kasarnya ino membanting pintu depan rumahnya tepat di wajah sasuke. Dengan perasaan kesal karena mau dengan cara apapun ia tak akan bisa menemui Naruto maka ia putuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan tak enak. Perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

"Engh.. pusing sekali, dimana aku?" kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih agak pusing akibat rasa sakit yang menyerang tadi siang. Ternyata aku sedang berada di kamar. Kulihat Kyuu _nii-sama_ sedang tertidur di samping ranjangku. Terlihat wajahnya yang lelah membuatku tak tega untuk membangunkannya sekedar untuk mengambilkan minum.

Tadi itu apa? Tiba-tiba kilasa ingatanku muncul sesaat sebelum Kyuu, melayangkan pukulan ketiganya untuk Sasuke. Berkat itu sedikit aku mulai ingat semuanya. _Nii-sama_, akhirnya kau datang untuk menemuiku ya… aku rindu padamu, aku rindu pada sosok seorang kakak yang selalu melindungku, aku rindu dengan panggilan 'Naru-hime' mu itu.

Ku elus perlahan rambut merah keorangean-nya itu. Rambut yang halus menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya. Aku senang bisa mengingatnya kembali. Hanya saja, saat kilasan terakhir ku merasa ada seseorang yang mengatakan mecintaiku tetapi setelah itu ada rasa sakit di dadaku ini. ingatan ku tentang siapa itu? Ingatan yang benar-benar menusuk dada ini. ada rasa rindu sekaligus rasa sakit. Aku benar-benar tak ingin mengingatnya. Apa itu berhubungan dengan Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke itu? Apa hubungannya denganku di masa lalu?

"Naru sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit?" terlihat Sai _nii-chan_ masuk ke kamarku dengan membawa nampan yang berisi sup ayam yang masih hangat.

"Um, tidak ada, hanya masih sedikit pusing saja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku _nii-chan_?" tanyaku dkepada Sai yang mengambil tempat duduk disamping ranjangku.

"Kata dokter ada semacam rangsangan kaget dari otakmu sehingga kepalamu terasa sakit. Mungkin ingatanmu sedang mereparasi dirinya agar kembali ingat semua. Apa ada yang kamu ingat Naru?"

"Um, ada sedikit tentang Kyuu-nii, tentang kalian, dan tentang seseorang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan_ dobe_, tetapi aku tak tau dia siapa, hanya saja ketika orang itu muncul ada rasa sakit di dadaku ini. apa kau tau dia siapa?" kulihat wajah Sai _nii-chan_ sedikit menegang karena pertanyaanku barusan.

"Ada saatnya nanti kau akan tau dia siapa, kuharap untuk sekarang jangan berhubungan dengan orang bernama Uchiha itu lagi ya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia jahat sama Naru? Sepertinya tidak, dia baik sama Naru walaupun tampangnya menyebalkan."

"Kumohon kali ini turutin kata-kataku Naru, bisa?" belum pernah Sai _nii-han_ hingga memohon seperti ini dan itu membuatku semakin penasaran dengan siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu.

**End Naruto pov**

.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan wajah kesal. Dipegangnya sudut bibir yang terkena pukulan dari Kyuubi. Sakit tetapi tak sesakit hatinya saat ini. jujur Sasuke akui bahwa ia masih amat sangat mencintai Naru. Kedatangan Sakura yang menggodanya saat itu membuatnya khilaf dan dengan cepat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto tanpa mau mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu di Suna.

"Kenapa wajahmu memar seperti itu Sasuke?" Itachi muncul dari dapur dengan membawa segelas vodka.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke menjawab dengan ketus.

"Masih berusaha mendekati Naru lagi? Belum puaskah adikku yang satu ini mengahancurkan hidup orang lain?" sindir Itachi.

"….."

"Apa si Namikze sulung itu yang melakukan hal itu padamu?" sontak membuat Sasuke kaget karena Itachi mengetahui tentang Kyuubi dan keberadaannya. Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya langsung disela oleh Itachi. "Dari mana aku tau? Gampang Ino cerita padaku kemarin saat mengantarkan Naru pulang."

"Hn." Sasuke nampak tak tertarik lagi dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau aku akan dukung Kyuubi untuk memberimu pelajaran. Entah apa yang ada di otakmu itu Sasuke hingga dengan kejamnya membunuh perasaan satu-satunya gadis yang menerimamu sebagai Sasuke bukan Uchiha." Kemudian Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengompres luka memarnya dengan es batu.

"Tch…"

.

.

**-skip time-**

Bisa dikatakan sudah beberapa hari, Sasuke tak menampakan batang hidungnya di depan rumah Ino, membuat Ino merasa tenang karena si uchiha itu tidak menganggu hari-harinya lagi. Mungkin tonjokan dari Kyuubi membuatnya jera. Tetapi terasa janggal melihat sifat asli Sasuke yang keras kepala pada sesuatu hal dan membuatnya egois ingin mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan apapun caranya, hanya sebuah pukulan bisa merubahnya jadi menyerah?_ Immposible_ semoga ini bukan sesuatu hal lain yang dikhawatirkan oleh Ino.

Di suasana yang sedang tenang ini, kedekatan Gaara dan Naruto bisa dilihat mulai seperti sedang PDKT. Gaara mulai mengantar jemput Naruto dengan alasan Sasori yang menginginkannya. Boleh dibilang Gaara benar-benar telah terjerat pesona yang dimiliki Naruto. Baginya gadis itu sangat misterius memiliki sejuta rahasia yang belum bisa ia ungkapkan dan Gaara benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya.

Sama seperti hari ini, Gaara harusnya kembali menjemput Naruto dari TK. Walaupun harus mendapat wejangan macam-macam dari Kyuubi yang masih enggan melihat sepupunya mendekati Naru-hime nya.

**Drrrttt…drrttt….**

getaran handphone Naruto yang sengaja di _silent_nya terasa di dalam kantung celananya. Begitu melihat siapa orang menelpon dengan wajah ceria sedikit bersemu ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Gaara ada apa?"

"_Naruto, maaf sepertinya aku agak telat menjemputmu karena tiba-tiba ada klien yang datang bisakah kau menunggu di Ichiraku? Kalau kelamaan kau bisa pulang duluan."_ Terdengar suara Gaara yang datar tetapi ada rasa penyesalan.

"Tak apa Gaara aku pulang sendiri saja, Tadi Sasori dijemput sama Kankuro-san." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum khasnya yang pasti tak bisa dilihat oleh Gaara.

"_Hn, baiklah hati-hati ya."_

"Un, _jaaa_." Tutup Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Gaara.

Jadi, hari ini Naruto pulang sendirian. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja toh jaraknya tak cukup jauh kok dari rumah. Begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang setelah berpamitan pada Tayuya, ia melihat Sasuke telah berdiri di luar gerbang seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Uchiha ya? Sedang menunggu siapa?" sapa Naruto seramah mungkin.

"Hn, mau pulang bersama? Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Hah~ baiklah ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, ayo jalan."

"Hn."

.

Jadilah mereka sekarang sedang berjalan bersama, Naruto beberapa kali mencoba mengajaknya berbicara tetapi hanya ditanggapi jawaban singkat dari Sasuke.

"Heh Uchiha! Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan tetapi kau diam saja dari tadi." Rengut Naruto dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Bisa berhenti memanggilku dengan Uchiha?"

"Tapi namamu it-"

"Sasuke, panggil Sasuke saja." Sela Sasuke sebelum Naruto selesai berbicara.

Naruto merasa gugup harus memanggil nama itu, nama yang tak asing ditelinganya. "Sa-sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku tak memanggilmu Cuma ngetes aja. Ow ya boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Kamu siapa-nya Naru di masa lalu?" sontak pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke berpikir apa ia harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Jika ia menjawab jujur apa Naruto akan bisa sedekat ini lagi dengannya? Jika ia menjawab bohong apabila suatu hari nanti Naruto ingat semuannya apakah bukan itu menambah kepedihannya? Sasuke merasa galau harus menjawab apa.

"Jujur saja tak apa." Naruto memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Sasuke, senyum yang selalu bisa membuat Seorang Sasuke merasa nyaman.

"Baiklah jika kau mau tau, aku itu…."

_**(Mayonaka no utaga sakenda, boku hontou wa ano hi kara zutto~)**_ nada dering hp Sasuke mencegah ia bercerita mengenai siapa dirinya pada Naruto. Dengan kesal Sasuke mngangkat telpon yang ternyata dari kakaknya Itachi.

"Hn."

"Sasuke bisa kau ke kantor pusat sekarang? Ayah ingin bertemu katanya ada yang penting dibicarakan."

"Hn."

"_Cepat ya!"_

"Urusai!" dengan kasar Sasuke menutup sambungan telponnya. Dan segera berpamitan pada Naruto karena Itachi telah menelponnya. Sebelum kepergian Sasuke, Naruto berpesan menitip salam untuk Itachi.

.

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit sampailah dia di Uchiha tower tempat pusatnya perusahaan Uchiha company. Tanpa perlu meminta ijin pada resepsionis atau siapapun, ia segera memasuki ruangan presiden direktur tempat ayahnya berada. Diketuknya pintu dan setelah dapat ijin untuk masuk ia masuk dan terlihatlah pria paru baya berumur sekitar 50 tahun, Duduk dengan berbagai berkas dihadapannya. Dialah Uchiha Fugaku presiden direktur Uchiha company dan juga ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke aku minta kau bekerja kembali membangun Uchiha company yang hampir kau bikin bangkrut karena kebodohanmu." Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari berkas-berkas Fugaku langsung _to the point_ pada apa yang ingin dibicarakannya ciri khas seorang Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Kita mendapat bantuan dari Rasengan Inc. dan sekarang ia memintamu bekerja dibawah kepemimpinannya untuk membangun perusahaan kita lagi dan juga membantu pekerjaannya selama disini."

"Hn."

"Apa kau sanggup Sasuke?" Fugaku menarik sebelah alisnya keatas meminta kepastian dari putra bungsunya itu.

"Hn."

"Baiklah ini dia atasan dimana kau akan bekerja Nanti turuti dia dengan baik."

Tak lama kemudian setelah menyuruh sekertarisnya menyuruh atasan Sasuke masuk. Tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan pakaian kemeja berwarna orang dengan jas berwarna putih dan celana bahan berwarna putih tak lupa sepatu pantofelnya berbunyi ketika mengiringi langkah kakinya. Begitu Sasuke berbalik badan untuk melihat sosok itu, ia benar-benar kaget dengan sosok atasannya itu dan sudah tau betul siapa dia terlihat dari rambutnya yang orange kemerahan dan bola mata bagaikan rubah.

"Dia Namikaze Kyuubi, Atasan barumu saat ini kau akan bekerja dibawah kepemimpinannya." Terang Fugaku.

"Hum, kita bertemu lagi Sasuke." Seringai Kyuubi begitu melihat ekspresi kekagetan pada wajah orang yang amat dibencinya.

.

.

TBC~…

.

A/N : hwee.. gomen lama, kanon mencoba memanjangkan chapter ini. sepertinya kanon akan berhenti dulu meneruskan chapter depannya karena kanon mau mudik ehehehe xp. Takutnya nanti tak sempat meneruskan disana. Semoga puas di chapter ini ya ^^

Ow ya Kanon itu ga pensiun di fandom Naruto Cuma lagi sering main di fandom 07-ghost. Kalo kalian mau tau, anime itu isinya cowo-cowo bishi & ikemen. Para seme uke ada semua.. kyaaaa *0* +sarap+ hehehe xp .ok deh saatnya balas review ^^:

**Shia Naru** : hahah kata-katamu lucu hepi lovey dovey hihihi ^^. Sepertinya begitu akan membuat Sasuke terbakaaarrrr api cemburu ..kwkwkwkw xp ni GaaNarunya udah muncul walaupun belum mesra-mesranya. Tadi sasuke udh dpt salam pembuka dri kyuu kan xixixi. Kanon ga pinda kok Cuma lagi suka main disana. Ceritanya rame *0*… kanon gila sendiri ngikutin cerita 07-ghost. sankyu udah baca + review ^^

**Namikaze Trisha** : iya maju terus pantang mundur dia ^0^. Umm belum tau jadi dibawa pergia atu tidak. Ikuti saja ya… mksh udh baca + review ^^

**Nanao Yumi** : maih mau liat sasuke menderita ya? Xixiix xp sama donk +author kejam+ hahaha XDD. Maih kurang kompleks ya konfliknya? Yosh! Kanon aka berusaha lagi!. sankyu udah baca + review^^

**Kazuki nightflame47** : jadi bagusnya naruto amnesia permanen ya? Humm biar sasuke dilupakan saja selamanya! Fhufhufhu xp…ow iya udh dibetulin kok.. mksh buat koreksinya dan sankyu udh baca + review ^^

**Ve9a to od3rsveques** : memang bungul banaran sasuke itu hantam aja vega! Wkwkwk xp. Gpp kok kan kasar'a buat sasuke bukan buat kanon hahahaha XDD. Ow flame itu kaya komentar yang menghina isi fanfic baik tokoh nya yang dihina atau ceritanya. Dan kata-katanya kasar tanpa tujuan yang jelas maksud ngehina itu. sankyu udh baca + review ^^

**Monkey D eimi** : huum eimi bener chap kemaren masih kurang greget..hoho ^^ kalo sekarang bagaimana? Msh kurang kah? sankyu udh baca + review ^^

**NanaMithrEe** : nah lho nah lho~ nana mau'a dia disiksa apa nggak? Kemungkinan beberapa chapter kedepan sasuke masih kanon siksa lho~ siap" aja ya xixiixix xp sankyu udh baca + review ^^

**Shiho Nakahara** : gpp naka mau review di chap berapapun boleh ^^…siiipp pasti itu kanon siksa dia ahahhahaha XDD +ketawa iblis+ sankyu udh baca + review ^^

**Vipris** : wew maaf ya kilat'a lagi habis makanya ni update'a via becak heheheh xp. Nih kyuu udh ketmu sama Naru… who Gaara emng dah niat mau deketin naru bawa-bawa nama sasori lagi +dijitak gaara+ heheheh xp sankyu udh baca + review ^^

**Uchiha cuchan clyne** : ulek aja si sasuke cu, bikin pantat ayamnya jadi pepes +ho?+ heheheh xp… kita serahkan sasuke pada kyuu hahahah XDD. sankyu udh baca + review ^^

**Rosanaru **: hahahah ia kapan lagi sasuke bisa semakin menyebalkan macam ini. jangan dijauhkan buat dia susah mendapatkan aja..xixiix xp kata Kyuu tenang aja dia bakal makan hidup-hidup si teme! Xixiixix xp sankyu udh baca + review ^^

**Eve Lunatic** : hahah pantat sasu ditendang ntr ga bisa jalan dia makin kaya bebek aja ixixixi xp. Umm untuk Itakyuu dilihat ntr ya belom ada kepikiran buat pairing mereka di dlm fic ini. mksh udh nungg dan sankyu udh baca + review ^^

**Ashahi kagari-kun** : nyaaa~ kyuu ada partner'a tuh buat nyiksa si teme! Kata kyuu gabung aja bikin grup sekalian +lho?+ wkwkkw xp sepertinya belom lahir batin ya ni kesikasanya. sankyu udh baca + review ^^

**Yashina Uzumaki** ; ahahahha XDD benci ma sasuke'a kan bukan ma kanon? Xiixixi xp.. wow pertarungan macam apa nih? O.o..awas kyuu GR di bilang kau cinta padanya +de gampar kyuu+ heheh xp… ah yas nembak kanon nih jadi malu +digetok+ emng udh menguras emosi ya? Whaa mksihhh aku cinta apdamu jugaa huhuh +terharu+.. mksh udh nunggu ya dan sankyu udh baca + review ^^

**Nanaki kaizaki** : yosh! Cincang aja jadi 10 bagian trus kita bakar dan jual lmyan dpt duit hahaha XDD. sankyu udh baca + review ^^

.

Yup! Minna bagaimana chapter ini? dan sekali lagi maafkan kanon jika nanti akan lumayan lama tak update TT_TT +pundung+….

Ditunggu komentar, kritik, saran, masukan, sanggahan, sumbangan di kotak REVIEW ^^.

Jaa minaa~ +hugs+


	6. Chapter 6

_**AITAKUTE, AITAKUTE…**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)Uzumaki Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, a little bit drama

**Warning : masih belum bisa lepas dari typo dsb…, AU, (agak) ooc, dan lainnya yang akan kalian temui selama membaca. No BL karena disini Naruto sebagai cewe.**

_Backsound : kana nishiino – aitakute & Celin dion – all by my self_

Have a nice read~

Dozoo~…..

.

**Hurt 6:…**

Ada hal yang tak diketahui oleh semua orang, Sebenarnya keseluruhan ingatan Naruto telah kembali. Awalnya ia memang hanya mengingat tentang Kyuubi dan lainnya tetapi setelah pagi hari terbangun tiba-tiba secara begitu saja ingatannya kembali semua dan hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah mengenai Sasuke.

"_Long time no see you and talk with you again Sasuke…_." Naruto tersenyum lirih sambil berbicara dengan angin.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke yang masih bisa dikatakan kaget melihat Kyuubi yang datang sebagai penolong perusahaannya dan juga akan menjadi atasannya hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa ekspresi. Padahal dalam hatinya ia berpikir apakah ini akan memperburuk kehidupannya, mengingat Kyuubi sebagai kakak tiri Naruto dan ia memiliki dendam dengan dirinya.

"Silahkan duduk Namikaze-san." Fugaku membuka suara memecahkan keheningan sesaat yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih Uchiha-san, apakah anda tidak ingin duduk juga Uchiha Sasuke-san?" seringai Kyuubi memandang Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Dengan amat berat hati Sasuke duduk bersebrangan dengan Kyuubi di sebelah ayahnya.

"Jadi Namikaze-san kapan anda akan mulai bekerja?" tanya Fugaku tanpa basa basi lagi. Baginya waktu adalah uang dan berbasa basi termasuk membuang-buang waktu.

"Hari ini saya sudah bisa tetapi mungkin besok saja, sepertinya putra anda harus menyiapkan beberapa hal." ujar Kyuubi dengan santainya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan anda, besok Sasuke akan langsung siap berada di kantor anda."

Kyuubi kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Uchiha-san, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus saya kerjakan," Kyuubi dan Fugaku berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke juga, walaupun ia sempat meremas tangan Uchiha bungsu itu dengan keras hingga membuat Sasuke menahan ringisannya. "Sampai jumpa."

"Hn." jawab kedua Uchiha itu bersamaan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, setelah di luar Kyuubi tersenyum licik di kepalanya sudah merencanakan berbagai hal. Bukan hanya untuk menghancurkan Sasuke tetapi juga menghancurkan seluruh isi keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 30 menit dan mampir sebentar di Ichiraku, Naruto sampai di depan rumah. Belum sampai dia melangkah masuk ke dalam seseorang secara tak langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Naru-chan…aku pulang." ucap orang tersebut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii? Jangan memelukku sembarangan begini donk! Kan bikin kaget." rengut Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Heheh bocah, gomen gomen cuma ngetes aja apa kamu inget aku apa tidak," Kyuubi mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Apa kau sudah makan?" lanjut Kyuubi

"Sudah, makan ramen tadi. Kyuu-nii sendiri?"

"Hum sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi lagi ya." Kyuubi mulai menyalakan mesin mobil orangenya dan memakai kaca mata hitam, membuat penampilannya terkesan liar tapi elegan.

"Jadi, Nii-san datang kesini Cuma buat nanya aku udah makan doank?" Naruto terbengong melihat kelakuan kakak tirinya itu.

"Iya, mau ketemu kamu juga memastikan bocah Uchiha itu tidak ada disini, sudah ya Naru jaa."

'dasar Kyuu-nii itu seenak jidatnya aja datang dan pergi'

.

.

**-skip time-**

Benar apa yang diperkirakan oleh Sasuke semalam, bahwa atasan barunya itu akan menyiksanya habis-habisan. Tetapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika mudah menyerah pada si rubah licik itu, ia akan lakukan semua permainan yang Kyuubi berikan padanya.

Seperti hari pertama ini, sekitar jam 7 pagi Sasuke sudah sampai di gedung Namikaze company. Ia mengira bahwa Kyuubi belum datang tetapi ia salah besar, sang atasannya itu sudah duduk manis di meja kerjanya dengan secangkir kopi dan koran yang menemani pagi harinya. Belum apa-apa Sasuke sudah diberi setumpuk file yang harus dikerjakannya, tak hanya itu dia juga disuruh menyiapkan kopi untuk meeting yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuubi. Jika tidak ingat kalau orang ini yang sudah menolong perusahaan ayahnya dan juga kakak dari Naruto mungkin Sasuke akan membunuhnya sekarang juga. Bahkan death glare andalannya pun tak mempan terhadap Kyuubi.

Dan sekarang sudah hampir satu setengah jam Sasuke Cuma berdiri menunggu atasannya itu keluar dari sebuah mini market. Tadi setelah meeting selesai Kyuubi memintanya mengantarkan ke sebuah mini market karena ia ingin membeli sesuatu. Tetapi Sasuke sudah tak sabar lagi untuk apa dia berdiri seperti orang bego ga jelas macam itu. Belum selangkah Sasuke mau menyusul Kyuubi dari handphonenya berdering tanda ada sms masuk.

**From : 0815203XXXX**

**Subject : atasan loe!**

'_**oy ayam! Gue sekrang sudah di kantor tadi ketemu kawan lama. Dan loe bawain barang gue di dalam supermarket dan jangan lupa bayarin. Awas loe lama penderitaan loe akan bertambah'**_

Begitulah isi sms dari Kyuubi. Si atasan seenak jidatnya meninggalkan Sasuke sejak tadi dan ia harus membawa belanjaan si rubah licik itu dan membayarnya pula. Dengan setengah hati dan amat sangat tidak ikhlas Sasuke melakukan perintah atasannya itu.

.

**Sasuke POV**

'Dasar rubah sialan! baru hari pertama dia udah nyiksa seperti ini, kalau gak inget siapa dia ku pastikan sudah tak bernyawa lagi tuh orang.' omelku dalam hati sambil membawa belanjaannya yang berkantong plastik besar ini. begitu ku bayar hanya berisi berpuluh-puluh ramen instan, mengingatkan ku akan kesukaan Naruto. Apa dia membelikan ini semua untuk Naruto? Ah Naru, betapa dadaku ini masih terasa sesak melihat keadaanmu seperti ini. apa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ini semua?

"Aduh, maaf ya…" ujar seorang wanita karena telah menabrak ku.

Kalau namaku bukan Uchiha Sasuke, itu cewe mungkin sudah habis ku omeli, Membuat makin badmood. Tetapi begitu kulihat siapa cewe yang menabrakku, ternyata itu adalah yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiranku, Naruto.

"Naruto…?"

"Ah! Sasuke ya, maaf ya gak sengaja menabrakmu soalnya akhir-akhir ini penglihatanku sedikit buram." Ucapnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Betapa aku sangat merindukan sosok ini.

"Hn.."

"Um, sedang beli apa kamu?" tanyanya balik, tetapi belum sempat kujawab seorang pemuda yang tingginya sama sepertiku dengan rambut merah maroonnya menghampiri Naruto dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Naru, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan rawut wajah yang khawatir, siapakah pemuda ini? sepertinya bukan kawan Naruto. Bukannya aku sok tau tetapi mengingat masa kehidupan Naruto yang dulu ia tak memliki banyak teman bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari membuatku mengenal mereka semua.

"Gak apa-apa kok Gaara, justru aku yang salah sudah nabrak dia," Naruto tersenyum manis padanya dan wajah pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu terlihat lega dan sedikit merona. "Ow ya Gaara kenalkan dia ini temanku namanya Sasuke dan Sasuke ini Gaara."

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Uchiha Sasuke." balasku datar sambil membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Wah…kenapa jadi kaku begini yasudah, Gaara ayo kita beli bahan-bahan untuk pesta Yakiniku malam ini," Naruto menarik tangan Gaara masuk ke dalam tak lama kemudian keluar lagi. "Sasuke, apa mau ikut pesta yakiniku juga? Kalau mau datang ke rumah baruku ya, di jalan Konoha selatan 5 no 10 sekarang aku pindah kesana."

"Hn,"

"Baiklah ku tunggu jam 7 malam yaa.. jaa Sasuke." Pamitnya padaku dan langsung saja menghilang ke dalam menyusul si Gaara itu. Dan yang membuatku kaget dia masih inget maksud dua huruf kebiasaan ku. Memang hanya dia yang selalu mengerti diriku.

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

Ya, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan si uchiha bungsu itu kalau dia akan semakin dikerjain Kyuubi karena ia datang terlambat untuk kembali ke kantor. Dan alhasil si rubah licik itu memberikannya setumpuk berkas-berkas lagi yang harus dikerjakannya. Padahal berkas-berkas yang sebelumnya belum sepenuhnya selesai.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 19.15 waktu Konoha, yang berarti acara pesta di rumah baru Naruto telah dimulai. Tetapi masih 3 berkas yang harus diselesaikannya, mungkin datang terlambat sedikit tak apalah.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa Sasuke sadari sudah pukul 21.30 dan pekerjaanya telah selesai. Sedikit perenggangan pada tubuhnya yang pegal, Sasuke segera mengambil jas hitam beserta kunci mobilnya dan berangkat menuju rumah Naruto.

.

.

Di rumah baru Naruto, semua orang menikmati acara pesta yakinikunya. Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri karena tak ingin menyusahkan Ino dan Sai lagi. Dengan bantuan Kyuubi, ia mendapatkan sebuah rumah mungil yang minimalis dengan cat berwarna biru muda yang kalem cukuplah untuk ditempati oleh seorang gadis single seperti Naruto.

Acara tersebut berlangsung hingga pukul 21.00 karena Sasori sudah sangat mengantuk, Gaara dan Kankuro harus membawanya pulang, sedangkan Kyuubi yang ngotot mau nginap telah kembali setelah mendapat telpon dari seseorang. Begitu juga dengan Ino yang ingin menginap juga tetapi ia harus beres-beres karena ia dan Sai akan pergi ke negara Kiri untuk menghadiri pernikahan sodara Sai.

Dan sekarang Naruto duduk sendirian di halaman rumahnya, dengan ditemani oleh segelas susu coklat hangat ia duduk sambil melamun membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa angin malam. Satu orang yang ia harapkan datang malah tak menunjukan batang hidungnya. Ia merasa ternyata dia memang tak pernah bisa mengerti dirinya. Padahal instingnya mengatakan kata-kata "Hn" nya tadi siang itu berarti dia akan datang, ternyata tak muncul juga.

Naruto semakin mempererat memeluk lututnya, angin malam memang tak baik tetapi ia sedang menikmati masa tenangnya itu. Tanpa ia sadari tiba-tiba sebuah kehangatan menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mendongak kaget melihat sosok Sasuke sedang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jas kerjanya. Terasa amat sangat terasa aroma mint dari jas ini. aroma yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, kau bisa sakit jika diluar seperti ini." dengan tampang datarnya Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Tapi aku menikmatinya. Ku kira kau tak datang, kenapa terlambat? Daging yakinikunya sudah habis. Tapi kalo ramen ada mau ga? Kyuu-nii tadi bawain banyak banget." ujarnya yang dipaksakan riang tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke secara langsung.

"Dasar _dobe no usuratonkachi_." Sasuke menghela napas

"Apa-apaan kau _teme,_ ngatain sembarangan lagian kau kan Cuma suka tomat gak suka rame-..upss." Naruto keceplosan ngomong hal yang tentang kebiasaan Sasuke tanpa disadarinya.

Sasuke segera menoleh memandang wajah gadis mungil berambut kuning yang masih meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya. "Jadi kapan semua ingatanmu kembali?"

Naruto sempat terdiam sesaat karena ketauan oleh Sasuke kalau ingatannya sudah kembali, dan sudah kepalang basah lebih baik ia mengakui semuanya "2 hri lalu saat kau menemui ku di TK. ketika aku bangun pagi, semuanya langsung ingat begitu saja." Naruto masih memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tak bilang, yang lain?"

"Yang lain sudah tau kok."

"Dan hanya aku yang tak tau? Kau ingin mempermainkanku Naruto!" Sasuke mulai meninggikan nada suaranya, ia merasa Naruto membohonginya dan mempermainkannya.

"Mempermainkanmu? Gak salah? Apa kau tak ingat Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa yang mempermainkan ku terlebih dulu?" sindir naruto dengan nada sinis dan sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hn, kau mau balas dendam?"

"Tidak, tak ada kepikiran untuk membalas dendam. Mungkin aku yang salah telah membuatmu terus bersamaku, bersama seorang gadis penyakitan, dan yatim piatu. Aku merelakanmu bersamanya Sasuke walaupun disini sangat sakit," Naruto memegang dadanya yang mulai merasa nyeri jika mengingat hal itu.

"…." Tak ada balasan dari Sasuke, ia mencoba membiarkan Naruto melampiaskan semuanya.

"Dan kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku telah memaafkanmu, mungkin kau dan dia memang cocok dan serasi. Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu, Aku mengundangmu datang hanya ingin menghilangkan perasaan bersalahmu dan asal kau tau aku telah memaafkanmu." Naruto melepaskan jas Sasuke yang tersemat dipundaknya dan memberikan pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tak ingin memberiku kesempatan lagi?" akhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya setelah terdiam beberapa menit

"Apakah aku bisa meminta suatu hal padamu?" balas Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan

"Hn?"

"Karena aku sudah memaafkan mu ikhlas dari hati ini, bisakah kau menjauh dari hidupku?" pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang tegas dengan menatap Sasuke secara langsung.

"Naru..ak-"

"Hanya itu yang kuminta Sasuke, tolong menjauh dariku sekarang. Biarkan aku hidup di kehidupan kedua ini." Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih, walaupun sasuke melihat bahwa gadis mungil dihadapannya itu masih mencintainya sama seperti dirinya.

Sasuke malah memeluk tubuh Naruto, mencoba memberikan kembali kehangatan yang sempat menghilang "Tidak bisa." Di sela-sela pelukannya ia berkata seperti itu menunjukan sikap egoisnya, ia sadar betul hanya Naruto yang menjadi penopang hidupnya.

"Egois, sungguh sifat buruk semua Uchiha." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya setelah melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Berikan alasan kenapa aku harus menjauhimu?"

"Karena aku sudah memiliki yang lain, dan aku tak mungkin lagi kembali padamu. Bisakah kau tidak memberikan rasakan sakit ini Sasuke! Kumohon biarkan aku bahagia. Aku bukan mainan yang jika kau perlu baru datang menemuiku." Air mata mulai menggenangi mata biru Naruto, mata yang amat sangat disukai Sasuke.

"Dobe.."

"HENTIKAN PANGGILAN ITU! Hentikan Sasuke..hentikan…hiks hiks.." isak Naruto sambil terduduk di lantai dengan tangan kanan memegang dadanya yang nyeri karena rasa tersakiti itu muncul lagi.

"Naru…" saat Sasuke hendak menghampiri tubuh rapuh Naruto, seseorang mencegah tangannya memegang Naruto.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu uchiha." Gaara dengan wajah yang datar tapi menyeramkan, menepis tangan Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh Naruto membawanya masuk kedalam.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke Cuma diam melihat adegan itu dan ia mengeratkan tangannya lalu memukulnya ke tembok. Sakit? Memang tetapi perilaku dari Naruto lah yang membuatnya lebih sakit. Gadis itu memintanya menjauhinya, dan si Sabaku itu menjadi tamengnya.

"_Kuso!"_

.

.

Di ruang tamu, Gaara masih memeluk Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya itu. Naruto masih terisak di dada bidang Gaara, membiarkan hingga Naruto akan menceritakan sendiri semuanya. Gaara tau ada sesuatu antara Naruto dan Uchiha itu karena ia tak pernah melihat Naruto sampai seperti itu.

"Hiks..Gaa-ara gomen udah ngebasahin bajumu." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara dan mengelap air matany.

"Hum, _daijoubu. Feel better_?" tanya Gaara sambil membantu merapikan rambut Naruto yang berantakan.

"_Not yet_," geleng Naruto dengan lemah.

"Tunggu sebentar." Gaara meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan ke arah bungkusan yang dibawanya tadi. "Nih, ku bawakan es krim." Gaara mengeluarkan es krim ukuran 1 liter dengan rasa chocomint.

Naruto memandang takjub dengan apa yang dibawa Gaara, dan seketika tangisannya menghilang dan digantikan dengan gelak tawa. "Hahahahh Gaara Gaara, tau aja sih kalo Naru suka sama es krim ukuran 1 liter." Masih dibarengi dengan tawanya Naruto mengelap air matanya dan menahan perut karena sakit kebanyakan tertawa. Dan Gaara di balik wajah datarnya bersemburat rona kemerahan.

"Jadi, mau apa tidak?" setengah merajuk Gaara menawarkan lagi es krim itu. Siapa sih yang tak malu ditertawakan oleh seseorang yang disukai karena tingkah setengah bodohnya.

"Mauuuuu, _mou~_ kata siapa Naru gak mau!" secepat kilat Naruto menyambar kantong plastik itu dan membukanya.

"Jadi, masih mau lanjut nangis atau makan?" Gaara mengeluarkan 2 sendok kecil untuk makan eskrimnya dan di dapati anggukan kepala Naruto yang setuju untuk memilih makan es krim daripada terus-terusan menangisi si pantat bebek.

.

Sudah hampir setengah liter dari es krim itu Naru habiskan, dan Gaara yang hanya baru mencapai 5 sendok tetapi diam tak mau membuka suara untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Uchiha tadi. Meskipun rasa penasarannya amat besar tetapi ia menunggu hingga gadis itu membuka mulutnya sendiri mungkin itu akibat ingatan Naruto yang telah kembali sepenuhnya.

"Um, kau pasti penasaran apa yang terjadi denganku dan Uchiha tadi kan?" Naruto menghentikan acara makannya sebentar dan mengelap bibir merah mudanya dengan sapu tangan. "Terlihat di wajahmu dengan jelas Gaara kalau kau penasaran."

"Hum, begitulah tapi kalau kau tak mau cerita jangan dicerita-," tiba-tiba omongan Gaara di sela oleh Naruto. "Dia mantanku, sekaligus orang yang membuatku seperti sekarang." Naruto menatap kosong ke arah tv, lalu ia menarik napas sejenak dan melanjutkan ceritanya dari awal hingga sekarang.

Di dalam perasaan Gaara sebenarnya ia amat sangat marah pada si Uchihayam itu. Tapi, melihat ekspresi saat Naruto bercerita ada rasa sakit sekaligus bahagia yang dirasakan oleh Gaara. Alasan Naruto mengundang Sasuke hari ini adalah mau mengatakan langsung bahwa ia sudah memaafkan Sasuke dan tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Setelah bercerita Gaara memeluk lagi tubuh Naruto yang terasa bergetar menahan dirinya. Seketika pelukan itu bisa membuat Naruto merasa tenang.

"Terima kasih Gaara, kau sama seperti Kyuu-nii amat menenangkan." Naruto membalas memeluk Gaara.

**JLEB!** Serasa langsung tertusuk pedang. Perkataan Naruto yang bilang ia sama seperti Kyuubi, menyatakan secara tak langsung bahwa ia dianggap hanya sebagai kakak. Meskipun begitu Gaara bertekad menyingkirkan posisi Sasuke dari hati Naruto.

.

.

**-di sebuah bar-**

Sosok pemuda yang tadi habis dicampakan oleh mantan kekasihnya, sedang duduk di depan seorang bartender. Di gelasnya tertuang sedikit wisky dan bila mau diketahui, ia telah menghabiskan 2 botol minuman keras itu. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan perutnya mual. Masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan Naruto bahwa ia meminta agar menjauh darinya.

"Cih, lelucon! Siapa yang mau meninggalkan mu Naru!" tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar gelas berisi wisky itu ke lantai. Beberapa pasang mata memandang heran pada Sasuke dan ada juga tatapan merendahkan. Dengan berjalan agak terhuyung, Sasuke menelpon seseorang untuk meminta dirinya dijemput. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian Itachi lah yang menjemput Sasuke.

Dengan susah payah ia memapah adik kesayangannya itu menuju mobil sport metaliknya. Terdengar jelas Sasuke menggumamkan nama Naruto terus, membuat Itachi meringis sedih melihat tragisnya nasib sang adik. Tetapi ia memaklumi mungkin inilah karma yang diberikan untuk Sasuke.

.

"Engh.. dimana ini?" Sasuke pemuda berambut raven dengan minim ekspresi memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing akbiat minuman semalam.

Pintu kamar pun dibuka dan masuklah sosok Itachi dengan semangkok bubur dan segelas jus tomat di mampannya. "Kau sudah bangun Sasuke?" tanya Itachi begitu melihat Sasuke terduduk disamping ranjang.

"Hn."

"Apa kau merasa pusing? Minum obat ini saja, tetapi kau harus makan dulu."

"Hn." Sasuke benar-benar sedang tidak fokus menanggapi kakaknya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?" tanya Itachi sambil merapihkan rambut Sasuke yang acak-acakan.

"Urusai! Bukan urusanmu _baka aniki_." Jawab Sasuke ketus dan menepiskan tangan Itachi dari rambut raven kebanggaannya

"Bagaimana bukan urusanku, lihat kau mabuk sejak kapan kau jadi peminum macam ini Sasuke?" nada suara Itachi agak meninggi mencoba memberi ketegasan pada adiknya yang selalu semena-mena itu.

"Sejak DIA! (kami-sama)" Sasuke menunjuk langit. "Memberikan ku karma atas apa yang kulakukan padanya. Dan sekrang dia menjauhiku! Memintaku jauh darinya! Sebegitu bencinya kah padaku?" Sasuke menjambak rambut ravennya.

Hanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang bisa membuatnya menjadi _out of character_ dan sefrustasi ini. hanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang mengerti makana kata "hn" yang selalu sasuke ucapkan. Dan hanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu mencintainya walaupun ia telah berkhianat. Dan sekarang apakah ia mau melepaskan lagi orang macam itu dalam hidupnya? Tentu saja Sasuke tak bisa. Aneh memang kedengarannya, setelah berkhianat terus ia mendapat balasan dari sakura kemudia ia tersadar dan mau kembali ke Naruto. memangnya dia pikir segampang itu Naruto memaafkannya.

"Dasar _baka Outouto_! Jaga mulutmu. cara mu mendekatinya lagi salah," Itachi menjitak kepala Sasuke yang di balas dengan tatapan tajam sang empunya kepala. "Kau pikir setelah kau menyesali semua, Naruto dengan mudahnya akan kembali? Kemana otak jeniusmu itu Uchiha Sasuke. Heran deh, hanya berhadapan dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa membuatmu seperti ini."

"Cih, berisik kau Itachi." Sasuke membuang mukanya ke arah samping. Perkataan kakanya memang benar dan ia enggan mengakui kalau ia salah.

"Keras kepala, kalau dinasehati selalu memalingkan muka. Asal kau tau Sasuke, untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali, coba kau lakukan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta lagi padamu misalnya membuka lagi masa kelamnya dan kau masuk kembali kedalamnya sebagai cahaya." Ide yang begitu saja keluar dari otak jenius Uchiha Itachi yang membuat Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Jadi kau mau membuatnya kembali merasakan trauma itu? Kau lebih gila Aniki." Sasuke amat sangat tak setuju dengan usul itu. Melakukan itu sama saja menambah kesedihan dari Naruto dan bagaimana jika dia tau kalau hal itu dilakukan dengan sengaja? Bukankah akan semakin ia membenci Sasuke?

"Demi kebaikanmu apapun akan kulakukan, walaupun aku pun menyayangi Naruto dan harus melukainya seperti itu." Itachi berubah menjadi lebih serius dengan arah pembicaraan ini dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Sial! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membuka pintu kelam itu lagi _baka aniki_.' Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.00, embun-embun pagi masih terasa menyejukan dan membasahi dedaunan. Naruto mengirup udara bersih itu dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat kalut semalaman. Walaupun Gaara menemaninya tetapi perasaan itu gak bisa dengan gampangnya ia hapuskan.

"Yosh! Naruto kamu harus semangat hari ini!" Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri, bagaimanapun masalahnya ia pasti bisa melaluinya.

**Gubrak..** begitu melangkah kedalam rumah Naruto terjatuh karena tersandung oleh anak tangga, padahal ia tau betul disitu ada anak tangga tetapi mengapa ia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Sakiit~ duh, masih pagi udah jatoh aja," Naruto mengusap-ngusap pergelangan kakinya. "Kenapa mataku buram seperti ini? apa karena kabut atau kelilipan?" Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya dan alhasil tetap saja penglihatanya semua buram.

"Ada apa dengan mataku, kenapa semakin gelap? Naru takut." Naruto menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan meskipun airmata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Naru-chan kenapa?" pundaknya ditepuk seseorang, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan secercah cahaya memasuki retinanya.

"Shika? Shikaa.." Naruto langsung memeluk sosok Shikamaru yang tau-tau muncul dihadapannya tanpa terduga.

"Gadis merepotkan, Kenapa kamu tadi? Ada yang sakit lagi?" Shika membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Ehm, ehm.. jadi Shika aja nih?" dari belakang Shikamaru muncul seorang gadis manis berambut coklat pendek.

"Matsuri-chaannn.." secepat kilat Naruto memeluk kedua temannya itu. "Kangen kalian sungguh amat sangat kangen. Bagaimana kalian bisa tau alamat rumahku?"

"Ino-san menelponku kemarin ia memintaku datang untuk menjagamu disini selama ia dan Sai-san pergi ke Kiri dan tau-tau si tuan merepotkan ini ngikut juga." Sebuah sikutan kecil mengarah ke Shikamaru.

"Makasih ya kalian sudah datang, ayo masuk anggap saja rumah sendiri dan maaf kalau kecil."

"Ahahha segini kau bilang kecil, dasar Naru-chan." Matsuri masuk kedalam rumah Naruto dengan riangnya dan Shikamaru mengikuti dari belakang tetapi sebelum mencapai pintu masuk ia menarik lengan Naruto.

"Kau harus kupriksa nanti." Hanya di balas dengan tatapan bingung dari Naruto

.

Sesuai dengan perkataannya tadi, ketika Matsuri sedang mandi ia memeriksa Naruto. firasat Shika mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan diri gadis itu. Tentu saja Shika sudah lulus kuliah dan sekarang ia mendapat awaran di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Hum…benar dugaanku."

"Ada apa Shika?" rawut wajah Naruto menjadi cemas.

"Merepotkan, maaf jika aku berterus terang tetapi ada yang aneh di kedua matamu, dan itu menyebabkan…. Kebutaan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

a/n : hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ gomen minaa.. kanon lama banget ga update. Kanon bukan lama mudiknya tetaoi setelah mudik kanon ga ada di indonesia lumayan lama jadi ga sempe ngetik maaf yaaa TT_TT

bls review =

**Namikaze Trisha** : gomen lama ya T-T…. ummm karena ini pairingnya sasunaru jadi endingnya mrk ehhehe xixiix xp.. sankyuuu udh baca +

**Nanamithree** : gomen kelamaan T-T… hahah XDD kasian juga kalo sampe mati ntr pasangan naru siapa heheh sankyuuu udh baca + review

**Nanao yumi** : gomen kelamaan T-T… masih kurang kaya'a tampilan kyuu dlm nyiksa si teme -_-'. Iya kanon suka banget persaingan antara Gaasasu mantep aja rasa'a xiixixi xp. sankyuuu udh baca + review

**Vipris** : gomen kelamaan ya T-T…. wah pendukung gaanru hohoho sankyuuu udh baca + review

**Yuna Namikaze** : gomen kelamaan T—T… wah makasih ya yuna kalo cerita kanon bikin kamu seneng, anon juga suka pas sasuke menderita xiixix xp. Request'a segera menyusul ya heheh xp,… owya aitakute itu artinya " I miss you".. sankyuuu udh baca + review

**Shia Naru :** gomen lama ya T-T, by the way masih kurang kah siksaan dari Kyuubi wkwkkw xp agak mendet dalam hal menyiksa sasu, bingung mau disiksa gimana lagi -_-". Ohoho romancenya gaanaru akan muncul kok tenang saja. Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

**Monkey D. eimi :** gomen kelamaan ya T-T, fic barunya udah tuh yang "petugas imigrasi yang menyebalkan" berdasarkan apa yang kanon alamin (ga 100% sama kaya cerita) heheheh xp.. ya dia pdkt mau balikan lagi kok, ga da maksud tertentu hehe… apa masih perlu disiksa sasukenya? Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

**Ashahi Kagari-kun :** gomen lama T-T… gimana kalau Naru sama bang toyib? +lho? Ga nyambung+ xixiixi xp Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

**Rosanaru :** gomen kelamaan ya T-T…. udh tau kan cara penyiksaan ala Kyuu, tapi kanon agak macet ide buat nyiksa Sasu.. kalo ada masukan bilang ya… Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

**Miss uchiha :** iya sudah kanon perbaiki kok.. makasih ya udh dikasih tau ^^ Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

**Shino Nakahara :** gomen kelamaan T-T…. iya, habis masa naru mulu kesiksa kan ke enakan si temen ntu -_-" Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

**Ve9a to od3rsveques** : gomen kelamaan T-T…. selamat lebaran juga…hduhh iih si sasuke kada da kawalnya mana mau orang bekawal sama orang macam inya +jadi bhs banjar gini+ wkwkwk xp Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

**Kazuki nightflame47 :** gomen kelamaan ya T-T… kuran mantep pukulannya? Kalo gitu kanon serahkan pada zuki untuk menghajarnya! Wwkwkwk xp … iya udh kanon perbaiki kok .. mksh udh ksih tau.. chap ini ksh tau juga ya klo msh ada ^^ Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan** : gomen kelamaan T-T… kenapa ya? Tanya kenapa? Ahhahah XDD Sankyuu udah baca + review ya ..(ps: UPDATE juga one heart'a) xiixix xp

**Mellya Aigaara** : gomen kelamaan T-T….. duh makasih masih mau review dr chap 1 +terharu+.. Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

**Namikazuki :** gomen kelamaan ya T-T…kanon mentok idee nihhhh… klo ada saran bilang ya.. Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

**Nanaki kaizaki** : gomen kelamaan T-T…. hwhahah XDD iya mantep tuh! Pembantu ayam xixiix xp Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

**Yashina Uzumaki** : gomen kelamaan T-T….heh? ayolah pangkas tuh rambut ayamnya sasuke biar tau rasa dia ahhaha XDD…. Hweee kanon ga ke asikan mudik kok T^T.. emng lagi ga di indonesia dan ini baru-baru aja balik huhu maaf yaa lama …. Sankyuu udah baca + review ya

.

YOSH! Minna maafkan keterlambatan ini.. kanon akan usahakan ga lama lagi… makasih yang udah nunggu kelanjutanya, yang fav, yang alert dan lain-lain makasihhh banget….

Dan kanon tunggu kritik, saran, masukan, sanggahan, sumbangan juga boleh (heheh) di kotak REVIEW… jaa~ minaa…+hugs+


	7. Chapter 7

_Last chapter :__"Ada apa Shika?" rawut wajah Naruto menjadi cemas. / "Merepotkan, maaf jika aku berterus terang tetapi ada yang aneh di kedua matamu, dan itu menyebabkan…. Kebutaan."_

.

.

.

_**AITAKUTE, AITAKUTE…**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)Uzumaki Naruto

Slight GaaFemNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, a little bit drama

**Warning : masih belum bisa lepas dari typo dsb…, AU, (agak) ooc, dan lainnya yang akan kalian temui selama membaca. No BL karena disini Naruto sebagai cewe.**

_Backsound : kana nishiino – aitakute & Celin dion – all by my self_

Have a nice read~

Dozoo~…..

.

**Hurt 7:…**

Semenjak Sasuke ditemukan tengah bermabuk-mabukan di sebuah bar oleh Itachi. Ia merasa bahwa Itachi akan melakukan apa saja agar ia bisa mendapatkan Naruto. Memang itu bisa memudahkan Sasuke mendapatkannya, tetapi cara yang Itachi lakukan pasti cara yang tak terpikirkan. Oleh karena itu dia sekarang berhati-hati agar Itachi tidak ikut campur dalam masalahnya.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Bentak seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar sedang di tatap oleh beberapa pasang mata plus tatapan tajam dari sang bos memasang tampang tak bersalah.

"Hn."

"Jika anda tak berminat dalam rapat ini silahkan angkat kaki dari ruangan ini, Ah tidak tapi dari kantor ini!" Sindir Kyuubi yang geram melihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi menerawang gak jelas.

"Hn, maaf silahkan lanjutkan rapatnya," Jelas Sasuke singkat dan kembali memperhatikan rapat yang sudah berlangsung sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

'_Lihat saja kau ayam! Berani mengacuhkan rapat ini hukuman menantimu.' _Seringai Kyuubi dalam hati sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan membara penuh kebencian.

.

**tok tok…..**

munculah Sasuke di balik pintu ruangan sang direktur utama Namikaze Kyuubi. Setelah usai rapat seperti janji Kyuubi dalam hatinya dia akan memberikan hukuman pada Sasuke akibat melamun saat rapat dan juga menjadikannya mainan. Bagi Kyuubi, Sasuke hanyalah orang yang pantas untuk di permainkan, disiksa, dan lain sebagainya karena memang ia tak menyukai keluarga Uchiha, diperkuat lagi dengan ia telah berani mempermainkan himenya Kyuubi, Naruto.

"Masuk," ujar Kyuubi datar. Ia sudah tau siapa yang akan datang, dengan gaya coolnya Kyuubi menyambut kedatangan sosok pemuda berambut raven tersebut. "Sudah tau mengapa kau kupanggil kemari?" tetap dengan gaya coolnya, ia meletakan dagunya diatas kedua tanganya yang terletak di atas meja dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang saling terpaut.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, tentu saja otak jeniusnya itu tau kenapa ia bisa dipanggil oleh si monster rubah itu apalagi kalau bukan tentang kejadiaan saat rapat tadi. Pastilah ada lagi kejahatan yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi ke Sasuke, karena sorot mata Kyuubi memancarkan kelicikan yang amat sangat.

"So, kalau kau sudah tau tanpa basi basi lagi ku katakan bahwa hukuman untukmu hari adalah menjadi _Office Boy_ seharian! Karena ada salah satu _office boy_ yang tak masuk kerja karena sakit maka kau yang menggantikannya. Dan tak ada protes hitung-hitung kau belajar bekerja keras merasakan penderitaan orang-orang di kantormu yang sering kau tindas. Sekarang kau bisa pergi," kata Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya dan menggerakan sebelah tangannya sebagai kode menyuruh Sasuke pergi.

Dengan kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun, Sasuke menahan amukannya. Jika ia tak ingat si rubah iblis itu yang berpengaruh besar sudah ia bunuh. Sudah cukup dengan masalah penolakan Naruto, lalu Itachi yang akan menghalalkan segala cara dan sekarang Kyuubi yang tanpa keprikemanusiaan menyiksanya lagi membuat kepala Sasuke berdenyut-denyut. Dengan setengah hati ia menuju ke ruangan _office boy_ dan melakukan hukumannya.

.

.

"Buta..?" Naruto memandang tak percaya ke arah pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu. Ia tau betul kalau seorang Nara Shikamaru tak pernah bisa bercanda jika menyangkut kesehatan seseorang. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa Shika? Mengapa aku akan mengalami kebutaan?" dengan bibir yang bergetar Naruto menahan emosinya saat ini.

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya sekarang, lebih baik kau ke Rumah Sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sulit untuk melihat atau seperti buram macam itu?" tanya Shikamaru lebih lanjut.

"Un.. memang kadang-kadang aku merasa seperti itu, kupikir hanya kelilipan saja."

"Sebaiknya kau mulai menggunakan kacamata saja, ya sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga hoaam," jelas Shikamaru sambil menguap dan merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan saran mu, makasih ya dokter Nara hiihihih," goda Naruto membuat Shikamaru hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Padahal dalam lubuk hatinya ia memikirkan penyebab mengapa Naruto bisa seperti itu. Hanya satu yang mengganjal yaitu ketika Naruto kecelakaan kemungkinan besar efek dari kecelakaan tersebut.

Saat sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan Shikamaru. Ia tak ingin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya repot karena masalah baru ini, makanya ia mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa. Saat sedang memasak sarapan di dapur, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel dari arah pintu. Sambil tetap memakai apronnya Naruto membukakan pintu dan terlihatlah sosok Gaara yang sudah berdiri ganteng (?) dengan membawa sekantung bungkusan.

"Apa disini kediaman Uzumaki Naruto? Ada pesanan satu paket ramen ukuran jumbo hangat siap makan." Gaara bergaya ala pengantar makanan siap saji. Hal itu membuat Naruto menahan tawanya dan mengikuti alur permainan Gaara.

"Ah sayang sekali Uzumaki Narutonya sedang pergi, saya pembantunya."

"Yah, kalau begitu buat nona saja ramennya masih hangat kok." Dengan tersenyum seperti butler membuat Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawanya dan pertahanan itu pun pecah. "Hahahah gaara kau hmph- hahahah." Naruto benar-benar tertawa terbahak-bahak, Gaara yang melihat ekspresi tersebut hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain.

"Sudah puas tertawanya? Beginikah caramu membiarkan tamu berdiri di luar saja?" sindir Gaara yang dimaksudkan hanya bercanda dan sukses membuat Naruto meredakan tawanya dan mempersilahkan Gaara masuk kedalam, tetapi sebelum masuk dengan cepat Naruto menyambar kantung makanan berisi ramen tersebut.

.

"Naru-chan dimana letak mesin cu-ci-nya?" Matsuri yang baru keluar dari kamar tamu langsung terbata-bata melihat sosok pria tampan berambut merah tersebut dan wajahnya dipastikan mulai merona. Siapa sih yang tak tahan melihat ketampanan putra Sabaku itu.

"Ada di dekat pintu belakang, taruh saja disana biar nanti ku cucikan, ayo sarapan dulu. Gaara kutinggal sebentar ke dapur ya, oh ya dia itu Matsuri temanku saat di Ame." Naruto menjelaskan mengenai Matsuri yang masih berdiri terpaku bagaikan di hipnotis.

"Hm.."

Sepeniggal Naruto ke dapur, Gaara menghampiri Matsuri yang masih terbengong dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Dengan gugup Matsuri membalas jabatan tangan Gaara lalu Gaara melepaskannya dengan segera. "Apa kamu teman dekat Naruto?" tanya Gaara pada Matsuri yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan dari kepala Matsuri. "Kalau begitu bisa minta bantuannya?"

.

.

Wajah stoic itu semakin mengeluarkan aura hitam kelamnya bagaikan awan mendung yang siap mengeluarkan petirnya. Walaupun ia tak disuruh bersih-bersih tetapi menjadi pelayan alias office boy di kantor Kyuubi untuk sehari sudah membuat Sasuke habis kesabaran. Dengan seenak jidatnya para karyawan bawahan Sasuke meminta dibuatkan ini dan itu. Belum lagi yang minta fotocopy, belikan sesuatu dan lain sebagainya. Sebenarnya para karyawan itu tak ingin melakukan hal tersebut, tetapi ada seseorang yang menyuruh mereka melakukan itu dan jika mereka menolak pekerjaan mereka akan segera dicabut saat itu juga. Dan kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa si dalan tersebut.

"_Sasuke, ke ruanganku segera."_ Terdengar suara dari Intercom di ruang ob yang memanggil nama Sasuke dan itu suara si rubah iblis Kyuubi. Dengan masih menyimpan amarah dalam hatinya, Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah benar-benar tanpa ekspresi ke ruang kantor Kyuubi.

"Untuk sementara hukumanmu berakhir, segera menuju ruang rapat ada Fugaku-san disana sudah menunggu kita dan jangan lupa kau bawa laporan mengenai perusahaan mu." Peritah Kyuubi tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Sasuke lalu ia pergi keluar ruangannya sambil memakai jas hitamnya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menyusul Kyuubi.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Benar-benar si rubah iblis itu menguji kesabaran ku. Dia kira bisa semena-mena pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Sial aku harus bertahan paling tidak 3 bulan lagi, karena setelah itu masa ku bekerja disana telah habis. Semua kelakuannya membuatku pusing mungkin aku harus membeli obat penghilang sakit kepala di apotek.

Sebuah toko bercat putih dan biru yang menghiasi pintu masuknya menjadi tujuanku, apotek Konoha healthy. Sebelum keluar mobil sempat kulihat Naruto masuk ke toko kaca mata disebelah apotek tersebut. Dengan diam-diam ku ikuti kemana ia berjalan. Sungguh aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuhnya itu menghilangkan kerinduan yang menyesakkan dada ini. Kalian pikir aku berengsek? Ya memang aku berengsek dan aku pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya. Tapi, apakah aku tak boleh mendekatinya lagi? Mendapatkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto memang tak mudah membuatku ingat saat pertama kali mendekatinya sama susahnya seperti ini tetapi yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda, ya berbeda karena dulu aku belum menyakitinya.

**End Sasuke POV**

Seperti pencuri yang takut ketahuan, Sasuke perlahan mengawasi Naruto yang sedang duduk di depan seorang pria yang memeriksa kondisi matanya dengan sebuah alat. Tak jelas paa yang bisa didengar oleh Sasuke, mengingat jaraknya cukup jauh. Tetapi ia bisa melihat saat Naruto memakai bermacam model kacamata, hanya satu dipikiran Uchiha bungsu itu bahwa mata Naruto sekarang bermasalah.

Mengikuti Naruto membuatnya lupa dengan tujuan awalnya membeli obat. Sekarang ia masih mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto keluar dari toko tersebut dengan memakai kacamata berframe kotak dengan bingakai berwarna hitam, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Sesekali di perjalanannya Naruto terlihat sedang melamun hingga beberapa kali para pengendara sepeda motor dan mobil mengklasonnya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu menjadi khawatir takut kenapa-kenapa jika Naruto dalam keadaan tidak fokus seperti itu.

**Tin..tin…tiiiinnnnnn!**

**Brukkkk… ciiiitttttt…**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Pov **

Aku sudah memakai kacamata, mengikuti saran dari Shikamaru. Setelah sarapan pagi bersama dengan Gaara, matsuri dan Shikamaru dan mereka smua pergi, ku putuskan untuk membeli kacamata. Tak buruk juga memakai kacamata tetapi sepanjang jalan pulang beberapa kali kutahu bahwa para motor dan mobil mengklakson ku. Bukan mauku seperti itu tetapi sesekali penglihatanku menjadi gelap semua dan membuatku terlihat seperti sedang melamun, padahal aku hanya berpura-pura agar tak ada yang curiga.

**Tin..tin…tiiiinnnnnn!**

**Brukkkk… ciiiitttttt…**

Apakah aku benar-benar tertabrak mobil? Tetapi mengapa rasanya empuk? Apa aku sudah di surga? Kenapa cepet banget sudah sampai disana?...

**End Naruto POV**

.

Sasuke masih terus mengikuti Naruto, beberapa kali ia terlihat khawatir saat beberapa mobil hampir menabraknya. Memang saat itu jalanan walau jalan kecil tetapi sedang ramai kendaraan berlalu lalang. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah mobil pickup berjalan dengan agak ugal-ugalan menuju ke arah Naruto. Mobil tersebut membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke langsung menerjang tubuh Naruto. Sedikit saja ia terlambat menolong Naruto, nyawa gadis itu bisa melayang.

Sasuke masih dalam posisi dibawah Naruto dengan memeluknya, Naruto yang masih shock tak membuka matanya meraba-raba bagian bawahnya, Ia masih tak sadar jika ada seseorang dibawahnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia medapati sosok Sasuke yang sedang meringis kesakitan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kamu?" Naruto kaget mendapati Sasuke yang berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku dulu?" dengan perlahan Naruto membantu Sasuke berdiri, orang-orang yang datang menghampiri mereka karena kejadian itu mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kamu yang nolong Naru?"

"Hn."

"Dimana mobilmu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil Kunci mobil yang bisa Sasuke letakan di kantung bajunya. Kebiasaan itu masih Naruto ingat dengan baik, dan tanpa sempat Sasuke bertanya lagi ia sudah dibawa Naruto menuju mobilnya yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Setelah menemukan letak mobil Sasuke, Naruto duduk di kursi pengemudi dan membawa mereka ke rumah Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada satu patah kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Naruto meminta agar Sasuke jangan berbicara hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, ia berniat mengobati luka Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga luka itu akibat ia melindungi Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto memapah Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ku ambilkan kotak obat." Bagaikan boneka yang manis, Sasuke menurut dengan perkataan Naruto dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan telaten Naruto membersihkan luka di siku dan celana Sasuke. Karena jarak wajah mereka yang cukup dekat membuat Sasuke merasakan sensasi yang pernah dulu ia rasakan ketika pertama kali mendekati Naruto. Sensasi yang sulit ia katakan seperti rasa ingin memiliki dan nyaman. Apakah ia jatuh cinta 'lagi' pada Naruto?

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto masih sibuk dengan perban di tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tak pernah pandai dalam hal berbohong." Sasuke menatap intesif ke wajah Naruto. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas wajah gadis yang ia sakiti itu, wajah itu terlihat tidak bercahaya seperti biasa. Bola mata birunya terasa redup seperti langit biru yang terlindungi awan mendung.

"Tau apa kau tentangku? Naruto dulu dan sekarang sudah berbeda." Lagi-lagi Naruto berbicara dengan ketus membuat Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Apa aku -ah tidak apa kita tidak bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik-baik saja tidak seperti ini." Naruto terlihat menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek. "Kita baik-baik saja, hanya saja tak sebaik dulu."

Entah harus jurus apalagi yang harus Sasuke berikan agar gadis dihadapannya ini mau menolehkan wajahnya sedikit saja, agar ia bisa melihat mata kejujuran Sasuke. Karena Sasuke akui, Naruto orang pertama yang bisa membaca ekspresi Sasuke. Bahkan trend mark 'hn' andalannya pun bisa diartikan oleh Naruto. Jika setiap orang bertanya mengapa Naruto bisa mengetahui arti 'hn' Sasuke, ia hanya menjawab Insting dan itu membuat Sasuke (dulu) merasa Naruto orang yang tak salah untuk dipilihnya bahkan ia tak bisa lepas dari gadis berambut kuning panjang itu sedetik saja.

"Naruto! Tolong jangan siksa aku seperti ini." Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke memohon kepada seseorang, hingga membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan seakan berkata **apa-kau-kata-menyiksamu?**

"Maaf bisa diulang?"

"Tolong jangan siksa aku seperti ini, N-A-R-U-T-O." ulang Sasuke dengan penekanan nama Naruto. Saat ini ia masa bodo dengan segala harga diri seorang uchiha atau apalah itu. Di depan Naruto ia membuang semua hal itu.

"Hahahhahahahah apa apa? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memohon? Ahhahah sepertinya akan ada hujan badai." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak tetapi bukan tertawa dalam artian bahagia, ia tertawa mengejek dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda raven di hadapannya ini. "Pfh.. maaf Sasuke, aku rasa kau sudah gila dan-"

"Ya kau benar, sekarang aku memang gila, Gila karena mu. Kau pikir aku masih bersama Sakura? Kau salah dia bahkan hanya memanfaatkan ku saja. Dan ia telah memberikan hukuman atas apa yang kulakukan padamu Naru." Jelas Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Apa aku bertanya? Sudahlah Sasuke aku sudah tak perduli lagi." Naruto berniat meninggalkan Sasuke tetapi tangan pemuda itu ternyata lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Sasuke manarik tangan Naruto dan membuat gadis mungil tersebut terjatuh diatas sofa dengan posisi Sasuke diatasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengikatmu dengan diriku, aku jatuh cinta lagi denganmu Uzumaki Naruto." Sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan tiba-tiba membuat Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang diatasnya dengan kencang hingga ia menabrak ujung sofa.

**PLAK!..** sebuah tamparan yang cukup kencang hingga membuat sudut bibir Sauke berdarah dilayangkan oleh Naruto. Terlihat bulir-bulir air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"Hentikan Uchiha! Kau pikir aku mainan mu HAH!" Sasuke tersentak dengan Naruto yang membentaknya seperti itu. Walau ia tau bahwa Naruto suka berteriak dan memiliki suara yang cempreng tetapi tak pernah ia sampai seperti ini.

"Naru, maaf..bu-bukan maksudku." Sasuke perlahan mendekati Naruto yang terisak di ujung sofa satunya lagi, tetapi lagi-lagi penolakan di dapatinya. Bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia menyerah dengan apa yang ingin ia dapatkan maka ia memluk Naruto dengan erat meskipun gadis itu meronta-ronta dalam tangisnya.

"Maaf, maaf aku hanya ingin kau merasakan betapa tulusnya aku ingin kembali denganmu Naru," Sasuke makin mempererat pelukannya dan mengelus-ngelus rambut panjang Naruto. "Maaf jika aku terlalu memaksa hingga membuatmu seperti ini."

"Tapi bukan harus dengan cara ini.. hiks hiks.."

"Hn. Naru, jika kau tak bisa menerimaku kembali secepat ini bisakah kita berteman dulu." Tawar Sasuke dengan merenggangkan pelukannya. Meskipun ragu, tetapi perlahan Naruto melihat sorot mata ketulisan Sasuke dan ia mengangguk menjawab penawaran Sasuke.

Setelah semua terkendali dan tenang Sasuke pamit dari rumah Naruto jika ia kelamaan pergi bisa-bisa si rubah iblis itu akan menambah menyiksanya. Seusai kepergian Sasuke, Naruto kembali mendapat masalah dengan penglihatannya dan memegang kepalanya dan terjatuh pingsan di ruang tamu tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

Suara roda dari sebuah ranjang rumah sakit terdengar sangat terburu-buru membawa tubuh seorang gadis berambut kuning cerah ditambah dengan langkah-langkah kaki yang setengah berlari, membuat orang-orang yangs sedang berjalan santai di lorong rumah sakit tersebut harus minggir memberikan jalan kepada mereka.

Tubuh yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto itu segera dibawa masuk ke UGD. Matsuri orang pertama yang menemukan Naruto pingsan di ruang tamu dengan bibir yang membiru dan tubuh yang kaku hampir seperti orang mati. Dengan panik ia menelpon Shikamaru dan Kyuubi untuk mengabarkan Naruto berada di perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit. Dan kebetulan Shikamaru yang sudah berada di rumah sakit karena mengurus surat kepindahan dinasnya dari Amegakure ke Konoha, langsung menjemput kedatangan ambulans.

Dokter bersama Shikamaru berada di dalam ruang UGD sedang memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kyuubi dan Gaara datang menyusul.

"Bagaimana dengan Hime? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Jawab!" Kyuubi Lepas kontrol, ia memegang pundak Matsuri dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"A-aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saat aku kembali Naruto sudah tergeletak pingsan di ruang tamu." Matsuri menjelaskan sambil menunduk karena tak berani menatap wajah marah kakak tirinya Naruto itu.

"Kyuu, lepaskan kau membuatnya sakit." Perkataan Gaara menyadarkan Kyuubi yang masih memgang pundak Matsuri, kemudian ia minta maaf sambil melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya saat kau temukan?" lanjut Gaara yang masih penasaran mengapa Naruto bisa seperti itu.

"Tergeletak di lantai, tubuh dingin, bibir membiru. Aku benar-benar bersalah tidak menemani Naruto di rumah padahal Ino-san berpesan agar aku menjaga Naruto tetapi aku malah mengacaukannya.. hiks…hiks.." Matsuri menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan mulai terisak. Gaara hanya menghela napas dan menepuk pundak Matsuri agar ia menjadi tenang.

tak lama kemudian Shikamaru bersama dokter Kabuto, dokter pribadi Naruto keluar dari ruang UGD. Dibelakangnya terbaring Naruto yang siap dibawa ke kamar inap. Kyuubi dan lainnya segera menghampiri kedua dokter tersebut dengan harap tidak mendengar kabar buruk mengenai Naruto.

"Kemana Ino dan Sai? Kalian siapa?" tanya Kabuto saat memandang ke semua orang yang ada disana.

"Mereka sedang di luar kota karena ada pekerjaan. saya Matsuri teman Naruto dan ini Gaara dan dia Kyuubi kakak dari Naruto," jelas Matsuri mewakili semuanya.

"Kakak Naruto? Saya baru tau kalau Naruto memiliki seorang kakak. Kalau begitu anda bisa ikut ke ruangan saya? Ada yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda selaku keluaraga dari Naruto," terang dokter Kabuto pada Kyuubi.

"Maaf, di Kamar mana Naruto dibawa?" tanya Gaarasebelum kepergian Kabuto dan Kyuubi.

"DI lantai 2 kamar no 2310."

"Lebih baik aku menjaga Naru, jika ada apa-apa segera kau memberitahukan ku ya Kyuu," Kyuubi mengangguk menanggapi Gaara karena bagaimanapun Gaara adalah sepupunya dan ia percayakan himenya dijaga oleh Gaara. "Apa kau mau ikut Matsuri?"

"I-iya aku ikut, kau Shika?"

"Aku ikut bersama dokter ada yang ingin ku katakan padanya, merepotkan." Jelas Shikamaru sambil mengikuti Kyuubi dan Kabuto yang telah berjalan duluan.

.

Di kamar 2310 terbaring lemah Naruto. Selang Infus terpasang ditubuhnya dan berbagai selang lain yang menopang hidupnya. Gaara duduk disamping ranjang Naruto, mengenggam tangan Naruto mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan yang dimilikinya. Ia menyayangi Naruto. Awalnya ia hanya merasa sayang pada seorang adik, ternyata perasaan sayang itu lebih dari sekedar adik.

'Naru sadarlah..' ucap Gaara dalam hati. Hatinya sangat miris melihat Naruto seperti itu. Ia tau Naruto selalu tersenyum palsu pada semuanya tapi ia tak pernah melupakan saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto yang tersenyum tulus untuknya dan itu yang membuat Gaara menyukai Naruto.

"Engh…dimana aku?" lirih Naruto yang setengah tersadar.

"Kamu berada di Rumah Sakit Naru-chan, apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang? Biar kupanggilkan Dokter," ujar Matsuri yang terlihat bahagia melihat Naruto sadar.

"Tidak usah aku baik-baik saja. Tolong air.. aku haus sekali," pinta Naruto dengan suara yang amat sangat lemah. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama Gaara mengambilkan segelas air putih di meja samping ranjang Naruto dan memberikannya. Segelas ukuran sedang langsung habis dalam sekejap. "Terima Kasih Gaara."

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Entahlah Gaara tiba-tiba semua gelap, kepala Naru sakit dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu," jelas Naruto dibarengi dengan senyumannya.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan, apa hari ini kau pergi ke TK?"

"Tidak, hari ini ada rapat dengan pengurus yayasan jadi sekolah diliburkan. Ow ya yang menemukan ku siapa?" tanya Naruto memandang ke arah Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Aku Naru-chan. Maafkan aku ya, aku tidak bisa menjaga dirimu." Matsuri tertunduk malu karena rasa bersalahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku kan bukan bayi yang harus dijaga bhuu~.. eh Matsuri apa kau melihat kacamata ku? Aku butuh itu sekarang."

"Sejak kapan memakai kacamata? Tadi pagi kan masih belum pakai," tanya Gaara sambil melihat Naruto mengambil Kacamata berframe hitam itu dari tangan Matsuri dan mulai memakainya.

"Baru siang ini, kurasa mataku ini sudah mulai minus," jawab Naruto dengan enteng.

.

.

**-di ruang dokter Kabuto-**

Ruangan yang tak cukup besar berwarna putih dengan sebuah ranjang dan meja beserta kursinya. Duduk tiga orang pria dewasa dengan wajah seriusnya. Pria paling mencolok dengan rambut merah ke orangenya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya dari mulut kedua dokter tersebut. Sebuah kenyataan pahit lagi yang harus diterima himenya, bahwa Naruto akan mengalamai kebutaan jika pecahan kaca saat kecelakaan dulu yang terdapat di matanya tidak diangkat dengan oprasi. Saat di Ame dokter yang emnangani Naruto kurang teliti memeriksa semuanya.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain dok?" tanya Kyuubi yang berharap Naruto bisa memiliki kesempatan hidup normal.

"Kurasa tidak, tetapi ini bisa menyelamatkan penglihatannya. Dan kami semua akan berusaha agar ia bisa melihat dengan normal. Pecahan kaca tersebut sudah lumayan lama berada di mata adik anda tuan Namikaze, jika kita biarkan saja pecahan itu akan melukai syaraf-syaraf yang lain," jelas Kabuto dengan memberikan pengertian pada Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana jika penglihatannya tidak kembali?"

"Terpaksa ia hidup dengan dunia gelap atau jika ada mata yang cocok akan ditransplatansikan." Sambung Shikamaru mengantikan Kabuto.

Sempat keheningan menyergapi mereka bertiga, Kyuubi harus menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Saat itu pintu ruang dokter Kabuto terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok….

"Saya siap untuk mendonorkan sebelah mata saya."

.

.

.

TBC…

.

**a/n :** HWEEE GOMEN GOMENNN T0T … maafkan kanon yang amat sangat lama mengupdate fic ini…karena banyak hal yang mengganggu kanon menyelesaikan ini huhuhu maaf ya T-T…

ow ya kanon liat dari para reader banyak yang nanya **aitakute** itu artinya apa? Kanon kasih tau ya.. **aitakute** artinya **I miss you** atau **kangen**… karena ini sequel dari aitakute yang Cuma oneshot makanya untuk sequelnya kanon tambahin jadi **aitakute aitakute** .. seperti itu n_n

dan buat yang review di fic kanon **"she's my sensei and my love too"** karena baca fic itu jadi penasaran sama gambarnya ya? Kanon pasang gambarnya nanti jadi foto profil, Kalau mau liat lewat pc ya….

Ok saatnya balas review….

**E** : iya ini sudah lanjut maaf lama ya …. Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**NanaMithrEe :** udah tau kan mata naru kenapa? Salahkan dokter yang nanganin naru itu! Huh.. +digetok,yg salah authornya bikin cerita gitu+ *nyengir* hehehe .. Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**CCloveRuki :** maaf lama diupdetnya ya chiharu T-T.. Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Rosanaru :** maaf lama ya… bukan penyakit tapi akrena kecelakaan yang ada di chap 2/3 itu lhoo +lupa sama cerita sendiri xp+ emang! Kita kulitin aja si kakek itachi *diamaterasu* hihihih xp… Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Al eye LIGHT :** buka di new story aja.. ntr ikutin peraturan disitu.. tapi upload dulu ceritanya yang dari pc n_n

**Od3rschwank mi4w-mi4w :** maaf lama ya… kanon jd bingung mau manggil kamu apa nih wkwkkw xp …sepertinya karena donor mata deh.. tunggu aja kelanjutannya .. Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Shiho Nakahara :** iya nihh kelamaan ga update jd acak acakan T-T.. maaf jika typonya mengganggu,,,apa sudah cukup sasuke di siksa kyuu? ..naru butaa hmm lihat aja nanti *snyum jahil*…. Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Kazuki NightNatsu :** apakah sudah cukup tersiksa nih, zuki? Kanon mentok mau buat dia tersiksa.. Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Aigaara :** hwoo apa benar bikin nangis? *kanon kaget* iya donk dia itu kaka paling protektif. Mudah-mudahan ga jadi buta heheheh xp … Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Uchiha cuChan clyne :** maaf juga kanon lama update *membungkuk* … Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Ashahi Kagari-kun :** eh pak sulaiman? Bukannya dia udh punya istri 5? *oot* wkkwkw xp klo kanon sih maunya sad ending… selama ini bkin hurt malah jadi happy ending.. makanya mau bkin sad nih.. dukung ya! Ahhahaha Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Kyuki-Uchiha :** makasihh …duh maaf ya kanon lama updatenya *nunduknunduk* yes! Permintaanmu untuk sasu menderita sudah terjadi wkkwkw… Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Yashina Uzumaki :** nah! Yas kanon sudah update wkwkwk xp maaf lama ya..yahh jangan nangis darah donk ntr naru jadi sedih deh T-T…. tenang aja ga selamnaya naru menderita kok…eh arti aitakutenya udah kanon jawab ya di a/n… Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Imouto Aruzaki-chan :** waduh makasih.. tapi belom seberapa keren ini dibanding fic para senpai yang lain… Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Devil eye's :** masih kurang a? devil mau kasih masukan biar sasu menderita lagi?... ow ya disini Naruto namanya Uzumaki karena dia pake marga ibunya..sedangkan Kyuubi kakak tiri naru, jadi dia pake marga Namikaze.

**Maokushikushi :** IYA SEMANGAT! Ahahhah kaya rock lee ya hihihi xp..emng idenya macet… Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Yuna Namikaze :** ummm beluam tau nih mau buta atau nggak.. mungkin baru burem-burem gitu aja dulu..hahah jangankan yuna, kanon juga suka liat dia tersiksa hihihih xp…blom tau bisa dibilang slight atau nggak soalnya Gaara ma naru belom jadian mungkin slight kali ya.. Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Nanaki Kaizaki :** hahah jadi si teme dari goa hantu wkwkkw xp Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Dida :** maaf lama ya… Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

**Uchiha Hikari :** duh makasih banget …maaf lama ya di updatenya Sankyuu udah baca + review ^^

.

Saa~ minna bagaimana cerita chapter ini? Maaf lagi ya untuk keterlambatan ini…

Kanon tunggu kritik, saran, masukan, tambahan, sanggahan dan lainnya di kotak REVIEW

Sankyuu ….


	8. Chapter 8

Chap sebelumnya : "_Saya siap untuk mendonorkan sebelah mata saya."_

_._

_._

_**AITAKUTE, AITAKUTE…**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X **(female)**Uzumaki Naruto

Slight GaaFemNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, a little bit drama

**Warning ! **masih belum bisa lepas dari typo dsb…, AU, (agak) ooc, dan lainnya yang akan kalian temui selama BL karena **disini Naruto sebagai cewe. "jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini silahkan segera ditinggalkan, terima kasih."**

_Backsound : kana nishiino – aitakute & Celin dion – all by my self_

Have a nice read~

Dozoo~…..

.

.

**Hurt 8:…**

Terlihat sosok pria paruh baya berumuran sekitar 40an masuk tanpa izin ke dalam ruang dokter Kabuto. Entah darimana pria tersebut bisa mengetahui letak ruangan dokter itu dan kejadian yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk pria yang bagaikan replika dari Naruto tetapi versi cowonya dan lebih dewasa duduk disamping Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang tak menyangka pria tersebut akan datang kemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa ada rasa hormatnya sama sekali.

"Jadi, saya bersedia menjadi pendonor mata jika operasi tersebut tidak berhasil," ujar si pria tersebut tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam dari pemuda disebelahnya.

"Oy orang tua! Ku tanya sedang apa kau disini!"

Pria tersebut memutar bola matanya dan menatap langsung mata ruby milik Kyuubi dan menyunggingkan senyuman yang mengingatkannya pada himenya yang sedang berada di ruang rapat. Ya pria tersebut tidak lain adalah Namikze Minato ayah dari Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Ayah sedang menebus dosa," jawabnya singkat dengan sort mata penuh kesedihan. Kyuubi yang mendengar hal itu terdiam dan tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang mulai menjurus ke arah masalah keluarga mereka. Setelah keluar dari ruangan ini ia akan mengintrogasi habis-habisan pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Jadi, apa kalian setuju dengan operasi ini? Jika kalian dari pihak keluarga setuju dengan segera saya siapakan semua kebutuhan operasinya dan bisa kita lakukan esok hari. Lebih cepat lebih baik," rujuk dokter Kabuto.

"Lakukan saja dokter…"

.

.

Di ruang rawat Naruto yang hanya seorang diri, karena Gaara sedang mengantarkan Matsuri pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa baju untuk Naruto. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih belum menjenguk Naruto, kecuali tadi ada telepon dari Ino yang menanyakan kabarnya. Naruto hanya menghela napas seakan-akan helaan napas itu membuang sedikit beban di pundaknya tetapi nyatanya ia merasa masih belum bisa lepas dari ebban yang memberatkan dirinya.

**Tok…tok..tok…** suara pintu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang tengah menatap ke arah jendela dengan pemandangan para pasien yang hilir mudik berjalan dengan para suster disampingnya. "Masuklah," jawabnya dengan suara parau. Dari balik pintu munculah rambut hitam yang mencuat bagaikan buah nanas, yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melangkah masuk dan berdiri di dekat jendela setelah membuka jendela geser itu lebar-lebar agar udara luar dapat masuk kedalam. Bukan tanpa alasan Shikamaru melakukan hal itu, selain agar oksigen masuk kedalam ruangan ber ac tersebut ia lakukan agar ia bisa menghembuskan asap rokok keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baik-baik saja, kau beneran seorang dokter apa bukan sih Shika?" Naruto bertanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang duduk santai di pinggir jendela lantai 3 tersebut. Setelah menanyakan itu, Shikamaru mentapnya sekilas sambil menaikan sebelah ailsnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, ku tanya kau benar-benar dokter apa bukan? Seorang dokter tidak akan merokok karena tau kandungan yang terdapat di dalam rokok itu membahayakan kesehatannya dan harusnya sebagai seorang dokter kau bisa menjadi panutan para pasien mu nantinya." Jelas Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Sulit kulepaskan, kau masih ingat cerita tentang Temari?" sebuah anggukan diberikan Naruto, kemudian Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya sebentar dan menghembuskannya dan melanjutkan ucapannya yang masih memberikan tanda tanya pada Naruto. "Semenjak kematiannya, rokok lah yang menemaniku. Yang kurasakan setiap menghembuskan asap-asapnya bagaikan sebagian beban dan kesedihan yang kutampung ikut terbang bebas dan lenyap seperti asap rokok, hingga sekarang sulit kulepaskan." Naruto yang mendengar tutur kata Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam. Bermacam cara berbeda yang dilakukan setiap orang saat ingin meringankan bebannya dan Naruto menghargai hal tersebut karena tak setiap orang dapat berpikir secara bijaksana saat menyikapi permasalahannya.

"Jadi, apa tubuhku baik-baik saja Shikamaru?" tentu saja Naruto tak melupakan apa yang ingin ditanyakan olehnya pada Shikamaru sebagai orang pertama yang mengetahui kondisi gangguan pada mata Naurto.

"Besok kau akan melakukan opersai," jawabnya singkat tetapi cukup mengejutkan Naruto.

"Apa? Operasi? Operasi apaan Shika, apa sebegitu parahnya kah mataku ini?" masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya Naruto menatap Shikmaru yang sedang mematikan puntung rokonya.

"Cukup parah, ternyata di dalam matamu terdapat pecahan kaca yang kecil, akibat tabrakan waktu itu. Dan yang menyebabkan kamu pingsan adalah adanya sebuah partikel kecil entah itu bagian dari kaca tersebut atau bukan yang pasti benda asing itu mendekati bagian otakmu dengan mengikuti aliran darah. Jika tak segera kita lakukan operasi maka bisa terjadi hal buruk pada kedua matamu bahkan kesehatanmu lainnya." Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar dan menutup kembali jendelanya seraya mengantarkan Naruto agar tenang dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika operasi tersebut gagal?"

"Kebutaan, tetapi kau tenang saja jika hal itu terjadi sudah ada pendonor mata yang mau memberikan matanya padamu."

"Siapa orang tersebut?"

.

.

**-Di lain tempat-**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Dan bagaimana caramu menemukan kami?" tanya Kyuubi kepada Minato, ayahnya yang sedang menatap anaknya dengan tatapan yang lembut serta disertai senyuman yang hangat.

"Tentu saja menemui kedua anakku, apa itu salah?" jawabnya enteng sembari duduk di bangku yang tersedia di rumah sakit tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh ayanya itu.

"Apa dia tau mengenai keberadaan mu disini?"

"Tau, bahkan ia yang menyuruhku kemari. Dan bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengetahui lokasi seseorang untuk seorang keluarga Namikaze," dengan nada bicara yang sedikit angkuh Minato menatap anak sulungnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Entah apa yang mau dilakukan Kyuubi saat ini. Jujur ia masih shock mengenai kedatangan ayahnya yang terbilang tiba-tiba tersebut dan dengan rela ia mendonorkan sebelah matanya jika oprasi yang dilakukan Naruto besok gagal. "Bisakah aku menemuinya, Kyuu?" Minto melanjutkan bicaranya dan dibalas Kyuubi dengan tatapan TIDAK BISA.

"Jangan menjadi Brother complex seperti itu Namikaze Kyuubi, apa kah aku, sebagai ayahnya tidak boleh menemuinya? Walau kutau aku tak pantas untuk bertemu dengannya." Minato menunduk menyebabkan helaian rambut pirangnya menjuntai kebawah menutupi kedua matanya yang berwarna sama seperti Naruto.

"Nanti, tidak sekarang," Minato langsung menatap anak sulunganya dengan wajah penuh harap. "Setelah dia operasi baru boleh kau menemuinya, sekarang pulanglah dan beristirahat…. Ayah." Ujar Kyuubi sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Minato yang masih duduk terpaku mendengar ucapan anaknya. Ia tau dan kenal sekali dengan anaknya itu, walaupun Kyuubi terlihat sangat tidak sopan dan berbicara kasar, tetapi ia tetap menyayangi keluarganya.

Bagaikan _atmospher_ di pagi hari yang masih sejuk, Minato meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan seulas senyum lembut khas seorang ayah yang berwibawa. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikutan merasa bahagia. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mulai keluar dari rumah sakit dan menanti hingga hari operasi selesai, dengan begitu ia akan bertemu dengan anak bungsunya yang dengan tega ia tinggalkan dan telantarkan hampir belasan tahun.

.

.

Naruto saat ini masih penasaran dengan siapakah orang yang rela mendonorkan mata untuknya. Terlihat jelas dengan caranya menatap Shikmaru seperti seorang rubah yang melihat pohon nanas segar.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Naruto, sampai waktunya tiba tidak akan kuberitahu." Shikamaru menguap dan meletakan kepalanya di sofa. Reaksi yang membuat Naruto makin menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Saat hendak melempar Shika dengan bantal munculah Kyuubi dari balik pintu dengan sekantung belanjaan.

"_Nii-san_!" panggil Naruto dengan wajah berbinar-binar karena tercium wangi makanan yang sangat disukainya. "_Nii-san_ bawa ramen ya?" dengan tak sabaran Naruto menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelah ranjang rawatnya menyiratkan agar Kyuubi duduk di tempat tersebut.

"Hah~ dasar maniak ramen tau aja apa yang kubawa. Nih makanlah, tetapi jangan sampai ketauan dokter,apa lagi dokter yang itu" ucap Kyuubi setengah berbisik di telinga Naruto dan menunjuk objek pembicaraan yaitu, sosok pemuda dengan jas dokternya yang digunakan sebgai selimut sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Siipp~ hihihih." Dengan semangat membara ia membuka ramen tersebut, tetapi belum sampai ramen itu berpindah ke mulut Naruto terdengar Shikamru mengatakan sesuatu " AKu mendengar it semua Kyuubi, Naruto"

"Eh kau sudah bangun? Mau makan juga?" tawar Naruto dengan lahap menyantap semua sajian makanan yang dihidangkan oleh sang kakak tercinta.

"Aku pergi dulu ya," Shikamaru pamit pada Kyuubi dan Naruto karena tak ingin menganggu kedua kakak adik tersebut. Dibalas oleh Naruto dengan anggukan karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan berlemak tersbut, sedangkan Kyuubi sibuk mengelap bibir Naruto yang belepotan bahkan membawakannya minuman ketika Naruto tersedak.

Sehabis makan, Naruto berbaring sambil menonton televisi, tak lama kemudian Kyuubi merasa tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut hening tak ada suara komentar-komentar dari Naruto mengenai acara yang sedang berlangsung seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Begitu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto terlihatlah wajah damai Naruto yang tengah terlelap di alam tidurnya. Perlahan Kyuubi menarik selimut hingga menutupi pundak Naruto dan mengecup kening adik kesayangannya itu.

"_Oyasumi_….Hime…"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke mendatangi rumah Naruto. Dengan wajah stoicnya ia menekan bel pintu rumah berarsitektur minimalis tersebut, tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat pendeknya dengan membawa sebuah tas yang lumayan besar.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya Matsuri begitu melihat pemuda taman tanpa ekspresi dihadapannya.

"Naruto ada? Dan kau siapa?" dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik

"Saya Matsuri, sahabat Naruto dari Amegakure. Jika anda mencari Naruto ia sedang tidak ada dirumah. Apakah anda belum tau Naruto masuk rumah sakit sejak kemarin?" jelas Matsuri membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan ekpresi kagetnya.

"Kenapa ia bisa masuk rumah sakit? Apakah penyakitnya kambuh?"

"Entahlah, ketika aku kembali aku menemukannya tergeletak di ruang tamu dengan tubuh dingin dan memucat. Memang itu salahku yang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian padahal Ino-san menitipkan Naruto padaku." Matsuri menundukan kepalanya teringat kembali kejadian yang membuatnya panik dan merasa bersalah.

"Di rawat dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia dirawat di rumah sakit Ko-…"

"Matsuri, ayo kita berangkat sekarang jadwal operasinya dimajukan jadi jam 9. Kita harus sudah disana sebelum dimulai," sebuah suara menginterupsi perkataan Matsuri pada Sasuke.

"Ah Gaara, benarkah itu baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan mengunci pintu dulu." Setelah mengunci pintu ia menghampiri Sasuke untuk melanjutkan memberikan informasinya, tetapi lagi-lagi dihalangi Gaara bahkan ia menyuruh matsuri untuk masuk ke dalam mobil duluan karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Dari dalam mobil Matsuri melihat ada aura tak mengenakan yang memacar dari kedua pemuda tampan itu. Seperti ingin saling membunuh satu sama lain.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari Uchiha?" dengan sinis Gaara bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa Gaara mengibarkan bendera peperangan membalas tak kalah sengitnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Sabaku, katakan saja dimana Naruto dirawat?"

"Cari sendiri, bukankah kau seorang UCHIHA tentu mudah mengetahui keberadaan seseorang. Tetapi takkan kubiarkan kau mendekati Naruto bahkan dalam jarak 1 meter sekalipun," setelah berkata demikan Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke yang gondok dengan perlakuan Gaara. Tetapi tak lama Gaara mengilang dari pandangannya seringai licik terbentuk di sudut bibir Sasuke

"Lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan enyah selamanya dari hadapan Naruto."

Dari jarak yang jauh dia mengikuti pergerakan mobil Gaara. Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh sekitar 30 menit, sampailah ia disebuah rumah sakit ternama di Konoha, yang dipastikan dimana Naruto dirawat karena dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke ketika wanita bernama Matsuri turun sambil membawa tas besar tadi.

Setelah mengetahui dengan jelas dimana Naruto dirawat, Sasuke membalikan mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu, ia pikir jika saat ini tak tepat jika ia berada disana dan ia akan kembali keesokan harinya.

.

Di ruangan operasi yang terletak di ujung lorong sebelah kanan, terlihat lampu di atas ruangan itu berwarna merah menandakan sedang dilakukan operasi dan akan berwarna hijau jika operasi tersebut telah selesai. Di depan ruangan berdiri enam orang dewasa yang setia menunggu seseorang yang tengah berada di dalam sana. Begitu mendengar kabar mengenai Naruto, Sai dan Ino langsung kembali dari perjalanannya.

Sekitar 2 jam menunggu akhirnya lampu hijau dinyalakan. Dari dalam ruang operasi tersebut keluarlah dokter Kabuto bersama Shikamaru yang berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil melepas masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulut keduannya. Melihat kedatangan kedua dokter tersebut ke enam orang dewasa tersebut langsung menghampirinya dan meminta penjelasan.

"Bagaimana operasinya?" Minato bertanya lebih dahulu yang diikuti lainnya dengan tatapan cepat-beritahu-kami.

"Syukur, operasinya berhasil. Untuk saat ini matanya harus kami tutup dulu untuk masa penyembuhan hingga aktu yang ditentukan," setelah dokter Kabuto berkata demikian, semuanya menghela napas lega karena masa penderitaan Naruto telah usai setidaknya tidak ada masalah mengenai kesehatan tubuhnya lagi. "Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu, permisi."

"Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih Shika." Ujar Ino dengan air mata yang berlinang sambil memegang erat tangan Shikamaru dan Kabuto yang dibalas mereka berdua dengan senyum simpul.

.

.

Di dalam kamar rawat, Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri Kedua matanya tertutupi dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya. Di dalam kamar rawat dengan tipe VVIP itu terlihat Kyuubi dan Minato tertidur di sofa dengan posisi terduduk, sedangkan Ino bersama Matsuri dan Sai pulang, Sedangkan Gaara duduk di samping ranjang dimana Naruto sedang terbaring dengan tenangnya.

Gaara memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan intens yang lembut. Ia bagaikan melihat sebuah bunga matahari yang terlihat selalu berdiri tegar tetapi tenyata ia sangatlah rapuh bila diterjang angin. Gaara ingin sekali menjadi payung yang dapat melindungi bunga matahari tersebut. Awal pertemuan di TK ketika Naruto pertama kali menjadi guru baru di sekolah Sasori, adiknya. Berbicara mengenai Sasori, ia langsung teringat bahwa ia harus menjemput Sasori di sekolah. Saat ini posisi Naruto sebagai guru disana sedang digantikan oleh seorang pemuda yang gak kalah riangnya seperti Naruto bernama Kiba, mengingat sebentar lagi Sasori selesai sekolah Gaara langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang sebelumnya dia mengecup singkat kening Naruto dan mengusap helaian rambut pirangnya. Tanpa disadari Gaara Kyuubi melihat semua hal itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

.

.

**-skip time-**

Dua hari telah dilalui Naruto di rumah sakit. Awalnya dia kaget karena saat terbangun didapati semuanya gelap dan ia merasa panik. Setelah dijelaskan bahwa untuk sementara matanya harus diperban demi proses penyembuhan Naruto baru bisa tenang. Sekarang, dengan hanya ditemani alunan lembut dari salah satu mahakarya Rachmaninoff yang menjadi lagu favorit Naruto, menjadi teman dikala ia sedang sendirian di kamar seperti ini. Semua orang sedang sibuk bahkan Matsuri pun terpaksa pulang ke Amegakure karena masa liburannya telah usai dan ia harus melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam memasuki ruangan itu, si pemilik sepatu itu sempat terdiam sesaat saat melihat refleksi seorang gadis dengan untaian rambut pirang indahnya hingga memberikan sensasi yang selalu dirasakannya ketika berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Bagaikan lullaby yang menenggelamkan pendengarnya, lagu Rachmaninoff tersebut membuat Naruto benar-benar tak merasakan kehadiran sosok pemuda yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya sambil membawa sebuket bunga lily dan sekantung jeruk. Saat musik tersebut berhenti mengalun, barulah ia sadar jika ia tidak sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

"Siapa? Kyuu-nii ya?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan yang mencoba menggapai sosok di sampingnya. Ketika telah memegang wajah orang tersebut ia sedikit menyeringit kebingungan karena iani bukanlah wajah Kyuubi, Gaara, atau lainnya. Ia pun terus meraba-raba wajah sosok tersebut, hidung yang mancung, kulit yang mulus, hingga ke rambutnya Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajah orang itu.

"Sudah tau siapa aku?" tanya sosok itu dengan sebuah seringai terpancar di wajah porslennya.

"Sa-sa-sasuke? Benarkah itu kau?"

"Hn."

"Darimana kau tau aku disini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bicara senormal mungkin demi menetralisir deberan jantungnya entah akrena kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke atau karena ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi saat menyentuh pria bermarga Uchiha itu. "Ah, aku lupa kau kan Uchiha, tentu saja menemukan keberadaan seseorang ahahha," tawa Naruto hambar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, entah mengapa aku bisa lolos lagi dari maut."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, lihat saja.. seteleh aku terbebas dari kanker, lalu terbebas dari kecelakaan, dan sekarang terbebas dari hal ini. Kadang aku berpikir apa tuhan menolakku kembali padaNYA sehingga begitu berat untuk mencabut nyawa ini," Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan kata dari gadis di hadapannya itu, ingin rasanya dia membekap bibir mungil itu dan menyuruhnya berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Atau mungkin ia masih mengujiku, hahh… aku lelah sekali."

Tanpa mau mendengar kelanjutan keluh kesah Naruto, Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu dengan erat lalu mengusap-ngusap pundaknya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang sambil berkata perlahan, "Kau tidak bisa kembali padaNYA karena aku membutuhkanmu disini dan tidak akan rela melepaskanmu lagi," sebuah kalimat yang membuat pertahanan Naruto hancur, jauh di lubuk hati terdalamnya ia masih amat sangat mencintai sosok pemuda dihadapnnya itu. Karena kesan yang diberikan pemuda tersebut begitu mendalam dan sosok itulah yang berhasil membawanya dari jurang kegelapan saat dulu.

"Sa-sasuke hiks.. sudah lepaskan," Naruto mulai memberontak ingin lepas dari dekapan Sasuke, ia tak ingin perasaan itu kembali lagi, menurutnya sudah cukup ia merasakan cinta yang tak ingin dirasanya lagi.

"Tidak, sebelum kau benar-benar tenang. Lihat tubuhmu masih bergetar seperti ini." Sasuke malah semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membuat Naruto semakin sulit melepaskannya.

"Aku sudah tenang, bisa lepaskan? Aku sulit bernapas." Sasukepun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah dimana sepasang bola mata yang selalu disukainya itu sedang tertutup mengelus helaian rambut yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Hn, Naruto…"

"Apa?"

"Benarkah kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Iya sudah ku maafkan tetapi tidak sepenuhnya aku bisa menerimamu kembali," dengan tegas Naruto megatakannya, walaupun dia memaafkan Sasuke tetapi tidak akan dengan mudah diberikan celah agar pemuda berambut emo itu masuk lagi kedalam kehidupannya.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam hingga keheningan itu terpecah saat masuk 2 orang berambut merah marun dan salah satunya langsung berlari menerjang Naruto.

"Ka Naluuutoooo!" teriak Sasori saat begitu masuk ke ruang rawat Naruto dan lompat ke atas ranjang Naruto dan memeluknya, mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di samping Naruto.

"Sasori? Ini Sasori-kun?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan sosok bocah yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Iya, ini aku Saori.. ka Naluto aku kangen, kenapa kakak ga datang lagi ke sekolah? Teman-teman nyaliin kakak," bocah cadel yang merupakan adek Gaara itu bertanya tidak ada hentinya.

Setelah meraba-raba mencari kepala Sasori, ia pun mengelus perlahan dan tersenyum. Walaupun saat ini ia tidak dapat melihat untuk sementara, tapi Naruto merasakan bahwa Sasori sedang menatapnya dnegan tatapan khas seorang anak kecil. "Maaf ya, ka Naruto sedang tidak sehat. Apa Sasori-kun tidak suka dengan guru barunya?"

"Tidak, aku suka kok cuma aku kan kangen sama ka Naluto. Sudah lama juga ka Naluto tidak main ke rumah yang ada Gaara-niichan yang selalu ke tempat ka Naluto dan setiap kali aku mau ikut selalu dilarang! Huuumph~" Sasori menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ehm.. anak kecil seharusnya di rumah saja belajar." Gaara langsung membela dari pernyataan adiknya itu.

Melihat keakraban ketiganya membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi diacuhkan merasa gerah, dia pun tiba-tiba berdiri membuat pertengkaran Gaara dan Sasori terhenti sejenak dan menatap Sasuke.

"Naru, aku pulang dulu nanti kujenguk lagi," setelah berkata demikian Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan saja tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari dua bersaudara Sabaku itu Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar dengan wajah angkuhnya dan melirk Gaara sejenak dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Kau kalah Sabaku!'

Kepergian Sasuke membuat Gaara bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke dan Naruto telah rujuk kembali atau hanya sebatas teman. "Ka Naluto olang dengan pantat ayam itu siapa sih? Mukanya menyebalkan dan belani-belaninya dia mencium ka Naluto huh!" lamunan Gaara terhenti mendengar keluhan protes dari adiknya.

"Dia teman lama ka Naruto, memangnya kenapa Sasori-kun tidak suka sama dia?"

"Iya! Dia menyebalkan sama sama seperti nii-chan yang tidak punya ekspresi tapi dia lebih menyebalkan, walau ku akui dia lebih tampan dari aku," dengan narsisnya Sasori berkata sambil berdiri diatas ranjang Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kata siapa dia lebih tampan dari Sasori-kun? Menurut ka Naruto Sasori-kun lebih dari dia kau itu manis dan imut."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu dia yang kalah hahahah," Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Gaara memijit keningnya melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sangat _out of character_ itu. "Ne, kapan perban di mata ka Naluto bisa dilepas?" lanjut Sasori setelah tertawanya berhenti.

"Belum tau, nanti jika sudah saatnya akan kuberitahu."

"Siap kapten!" Sasori melirik ke arah kakaknya yang sibuk melamun dan dengan isenknya dia menjitak kepala Gaara lalu dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari putra ke 2 dari Sabaku itu. "Hahah _niichan no baka_, siapa suruh daritadi melamun ahhaha, haduh perutku jadi Sakit aku ke toilet dulu." Gaara masih menatap kepergian adiknya ke toilet dengan tatapan marah.

"Sudah, sudah, aura hitam mu itu pekat sekali Gaara kau mau membuat seluruh rumah sakit ini mati ketakutan."

"Hmm dari mana kau tau?"

"Bisa kurasakan, saat ini kau sedang menatap Sasori seakan-akan ingin memakannya bulat-bulat hihihi." Tawa Naruto dengan riang membuat Gaara mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dan lupa dengan keisengan adiknya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa merasa lebih baik?"

"Um.. iya, aku hanya bosan kapan perban ini bisa dibuka. Bosen ga ada yang bisa dilihat, tetapi walaupun membosankan ada sisi positifnya. Dengan mata tertutup seperti ini membuatku lebih peka terhadap keadaan sekitar makanya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana aura hitammu tadi keluar Gaara."

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha? Buat apa dia kemari apa kalian telah kembali.. seperti dulu?" Gaara bertanya dengan was was takut apa yang diperkirakannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Tidak, kami tidak kembali seperti dulu. Hanya teman biasa dan aku mencoba memaafkannya saja, menyimpan dendam terlalu lama membuat dadaku sesak," Naruto memegang erat dadanya hingga membuat bajunya kusut.

"Sudah jangan dipaksakan," Gaara menggengam erat tangan Naruto.

Kemudian masuk Kyuubi bersama Ino dan Sai yang datang untuk menjenguk Naruto. Gaara pun dengan buru-buru melepas genggaman tangannya, semburat merona menghiasi wajah putihnya itu.

"Hime, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat seperti menahan sakit.

"Nii-san, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Narutooo.. aku punya berita bagus untukmu! Kata dokter besok perban di matamu sudah bisa dilepaskan dan jika keadaanmu stabil lusanya boleh langsung pulang!" ino memeluk Naruto dengan girangnya, sepertinya ahri ini Naruto mendapatkan pelukan dari berbagai macam orang. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakan mendapat pelukan dari Sasuke, jika tak ingin membuat tanduk setan Kyuubi dan Ino keluar saat ini juga.

"Baguslah, ngomong-ngomong Sasori-kun mana? Lama sekali dia di toilet," ujar Naruto begitu menyadari bahwa kehadiran bocah kecil itu tak terasa lagi hawa kehadirannya.

"Owh, dia tertidur di sofa, setelah dari toilet ia meminta susu dan tertidur," jelas Gaara yang dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto.

"_Minna_, terima kasih ya selama ini sudah mau berada disampingku dan maaf jika aku belum bisa membalas kebaikan kalian selama ini." Naruto tersenyum dengan manis untuk mereka semua.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Naru! Ini efek kelamaan ga ke Ichiraku ramen makanya jadi seperti ini." Ino berusaha bicara riang padahal air matanya sudah menetes dalam rangkulan Sai.

"Iya, Naru-chan Sai niichan kira kamu pasti terlalu banyak makan makanan rumah sakit makanya jadi seperti ini."

"Dasar baka Imouto, otakmu koslet ya jadi ngawur gitu minum obat sana."

"Mo~ kalian ini aku sedang bicara serius malah bercanda.. bhuuu," kebiasaan Naruto yang suka menggembungkan kedua pipinya jika marah terlihat lagi membuat Ino menghapus air matanya dan mencubit pipi tembem itu dan suasana yang sempat suram itu riuh menjadi penuh canda tawa dan semua berharap bahwa ini awal kebahagiaan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

**-skip time-**

Keesokan harinya sesuai dengan perkataan Ino, dokter Kabuto membuka perban di mata Naruto. Perlahan-lahan dibukannya kedua kelopak mata itu yang menampakkan biru laut yang terdapt di mata sang pemilik. Cahaya sinar yang cukup terang membuat Naruto merasa silau tetapi setelah terbiasa ia melihat kesemuanya dengan jelas dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa melihat dengan jelas Naru?" tanya dokter Kabuto sambil menggerakan tangannya dihadapan Naruto.

"Bisa donk, amat sangat jelas malah." Balas Naruto sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kita lihat nanti jika kondisimu sudah benar-benar pulih kamu sudah bisa pulang, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya," pamit dokter Kabuto pada semuanya.

"Ah, kangen tidak melihat wajah kalian semua," Naruto masih memandangi satu persatu wajah mereka semua hingga perhatiannya terhenti pada seseorang yang berdiri di pojok sambil tersenyum ramah. Melihat Naruto terpaku pada satu pandangan membuat mereka semua menoleh ke sumber pandangannya itu.

"Di-dia… kenapa bisa ada disini?" dengan wajah yang shock Naruto menunjuk sosok itu.

.

.

.

TBC…

.

a/n : GOMENASAII minaa atas keterlambatan ini! +nunduk+ selain kena WB kanon juga lagi sibuk sama kuliah dan siaran di radio jadi ga ada waktu, karena sekarangs edang liburan mudah-mudahan kanon bisa update dengan cepat. Maaf ya udah nunggu lama TT_TT.

Ow iya kanon minta maaf baget jika cerita kanon dengan memakai Naruto sebagai wanita membuat beberapa orang menganggap ini cerita menggelikan atau menjijikan maaf banget ya, jika anda membaca ini saya sudah katakan saya minta maaf dan lebih baik anda jangan membaca lagi.

Dan kanon minta saran dari kalian, ada yang review bilang cerita kanon ini sebaikanya pindah ke Sasuke & Naruko… karena biar gender bender naruto kumpul disana, karena kanon bikin cerita untuk dibaca oleh reader bukan diri sendiri, jadi kanon minta saran kalian. Jika perlu di ubah pairingnya kanon akan ubah jadi terserah reader.

.

**Balas review :**

**Naru Freak :** maaf lama ya T-T… nanti 1 jutanya kanon suruh Sasuke yang bayar, hihihi xp… sankyuu udah review lagi ^^ mudah-mudah next chapter gak lama.

**Imouto Aruzaki-chan :** iya maaf kalo masih ada typo, sungguh itu si typo pinter banget muncul tanpa disadari. Makasih udah review ^^

**Ashahi Kagiri-kun** : OMG! Pak sulaiman istri ke 5, boleh daftar jd ke enam ga? Hihihi.. maaf lama ya, dan kanon masih galau mau bkin sad atau happy.. lihat nanti saja deh Makasih udah review ^^

**Od3rschwank mi4w-mi4w** : maaf lama ya…. Sayang sekali bukan Sasuke udah tau kan siapa .. Makasih udah review ^^

**Hime Aigaara :** memang yang namanya Kyuubi itu kakak no 1 deh -/- kanon juga mau punya kakak kaya dia hihihiii *grin* doa mu terkabul ga ada yang buta, tadinya mau buat mata sebelah Sasuke buat Naruto tapi nanti jd aneh ,…. Makasih udah review ^^

**Rosanaru :** ahhaha XDD sekali-kali dia merana gak apa-apa lah~ biar pantat ayam itu sadar juga hihih xp,,,, udh kejawab kan siapa yang mau donorin ^^ Makasih udah review ^^

**NanaMithrEe :** udh terjawab siapa yang nyelonong masuk ruang dokter itu hihii xp,,, maaf lama ya Makasih udah review ^^

**Yashina Uzumaki :** haduhh kanon terharu.. padahal kanon masih baru jadi author T-T.. seneng kalo ada yang suka cerita yang kanon buat..+hug yas+ …maaf lama ya updatenya, dan tenang aja bukan Sasu kok.. kanon juga ogah kalo dia yang donorin *dtimpuk Sasuke* ahhahah XDD Makasih udah review ^^

**Kazuki NightNatsu :** ga telat kok ^^…maaf lama ya updatenya Makasih udah review ^^

**Namikichi :** sankyuu… maaf lama Makasih udah review ^^

**Uchiha Hikari :** hwee maksihh banyakk +nangis terharu+ kanon juga loncat=loncat kegirangan kalo ada yang suka ma cerita yang kanon buat.. T-T..dan ternyata yang donorin gak keduannya kan hihiii Makasih udah review ^^

**Dinda :** hhohoho semangat membara! +ikut"an gaya guru gai+ maaf lama ya updatenya Makasih udah review ^^

**Akihisa Yosghii :** maaf ya udah kelamaan nunggu updatenya T-T Makasih udah review ^^

**(no name) : **iya kanon tau, tapi kanon memakai nama Naruto bukan Naruko dan juga kanon tanya pendapat para reader dulu karena itu hak mereka, karena kanon bikin cerita ini untuk dibaca oleh para reader bukan u tuk diri sendiri. Jika mereka mengatakan dipindahkan akan kanon pindahkan pairing ini, Terima kasih.

.

YOSH MINNA! Semoga kanon bisa cepet update

Minna! kanon tunggu, saran, kritik, masukan, sanggahan, sumbangan dan apa saja di kotak REVIEW..

sankyuu semuanya +hugs+


	9. Chapter 9

dobChap sebelumnya :

"_**Di-dia… kenapa bisa ada disini?" dengan wajah yang shock Naruto menunjuk sosok itu.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AITAKUTE, AITAKUTE…<strong>_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X **(female)**Uzumaki Naruto

Slight GaaFemNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, a little bit drama

**Warning ! **masih belum bisa lepas dari typo dsb…, AU, (agak) ooc, dan lainnya yang akan kalian temui selama BL karena **disini Naruto sebagai cewe. "jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini silahkan segera ditinggalkan, terima kasih."**

_Have a nice read~_

Dozoo~…..

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hurt 9:…**

"Di-dia… kenapa bisa ada disini?" dengan wajah yang shock Naruto menunjuk sosok itu. Sedangkan orang yang ditunjuk berjalan perlahan kearah Naruto yang langsung membeku melihat orang yang dirindukannya selama ini. Terpancar dari bola mata biru langit itu sebuah kerinduan yang amat sangat dalam, sosok orang yang selalu ia harapkan kehadirannya. Ingin sekali berlari memeluk orang itu.

"Naruto, _Otou-san_ merindukanmu," dengan sekian detik Minato yang benar-benar rindu dengan anak perempuannya langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ia merasakan tubuh anak perempuannya itu gemetaran dan ia mendengar isak tangis yang tak terlalu kencang.

Perlahan-lahan semua orang selain mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan untuk memberikan privasi bagi kedua orang tersebut. Setelah dirasa Minato, Naruto berhenti menangis ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan air mata. Perlahan ia mengusapkan kedua ibu ajrinya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang menempel di wajah Naruto.

"Naru, maafkan _otousan_ karena meninggalkanmu selama ini, _otousan_ tidak mengerti perasaanmu, _otousan_ tidak peduli denganmu, dan bahkan menelantarkanmu. Maaf…. Maaf," ujar Minato dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajah ayahnya yang tertunduk dihadapannya dan ia memberikan sulas senyuman. "Sudah lama, Naru memaafkan _otousan_ bahkan sebelum _otousan_ meminta maaf."

Perkataan dari anaknya itu semakin membuat Minato merasa menjadi orang tua yang buruk, tapi terselip rasa bahagia karena mendapatkan maaf dari anaknya. Ia tau, Naruto memliki hati yang baik sama seperti mendiang ibunya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Naru… aku sayang padamu," kembali Minato memeluk Naruto yang dibalas peluk juga oleh Naruto.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pelukan sang ayah yang membuat minato menyeringit keheranan. "Bagaimana dengan,….dia?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu mengenai istri pertama ayahnya itu.

.

Bukannya kenapa, yang menyebabkan Naruto terpisah dengan ayahnya adalah istri kedua Minato, Sara. Seorang wanita yang berdarah biru, anak semata wayang dari seorang pengusaha pertambangan emas. Saat itu Minato yang hanya berstatus sebagai seorang _butler_ (pelayan) sang nona muda. Saat itulah sang nona muda ini jatuh cinta dengan Minato, hingga memaksanya menikah. Padahal ketika itu, Minato dan Kushina sudah berstatus sebagai tunangan.

Awalnya Kushina membuat Minato harus menentukan sikap tegas, memilih dirinya atau nona mudanya. Tentu saja Minato lebih memilih wanita yang dicintainya dibandingkan dengan Sara. Namun, Sara tenyata sangat licik. Ketika mengetahui Minato akan berhenti dengan pekerjaannya dan memilih tunangannya itu, ia menjebak Minato hingga terjadilah sebuah malam 'panas' yang mengakibatkan Sara mengandung Kyuubi.

Setelah umur kandungannya sekitar 2 bulan dan Minato baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Kushina, Sara berserta keluarganya datang menuntut Minato agar bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan anaknya. Tentu saja Kushina sangat shock dengan kabar tersebut hingga dengan lapang dada ia membagi suaminya dengan wanita lain. 7 bulan kemudian Sara melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang kita ketahui anak tersebut bernama Kyuubi. Akibat Kushina yang tak kunjung hamil, membuat Minato perlahan-lahan menyayangi kehidupan keluarga bersama Sara dan Kyuubi, dan selang 3 tahun Naruto pun terlahir ke dunia.

Tapi betapa tak beruntungnya Naruto, karena Minato telah melupakan Kushina dan lebih memilih bersama keluarganya yang lain. Kushina yang mendapat cemooh dan ejekan dari masyarkat tempat tinggalnya, akibat ulah keluarga Sara yang ingin melenyapkan Kushina, maka mereka menghasut warga sekitar. Dan seperti yang sudah terkisahkan diawal cerita mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina yang akhirnya bunuh diri karena tak kuat dengan cobaan yang diterimanya.

Melalui Inoichi, ayah dari Ino. Minato mengetahui bahwa Kushina memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Naruto. Minato yang baru mengetahui jika Kushina meninggal, segera menjemput putri dan mengunjungi makam istrinya. Minato mengajak Naruto tinggal bersama dengan Sara. Tetapi, respon yang diberikan Sara sangat buruk. Ia bagaikan melihat sosok Kushina di Naruto, bukan fisik tetapi sifatnya yang mirip Kushina. Sehingga setiap hari jika Minato sedang pergi bekerja, Sara menyiksanya. Hingga puncaknya Naruto kabur dan ditemukan kembali oleh Inoichi dan Ino.

.

"Dia, maksdumu Sara?" tanya Minato sambil mengenggam kedua tangan mungil milik anaknya, dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Naruto. Melihat putrinya yang tampak bergetar ketakutan, ia tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Naruto yang membuat si pemilik rambut mendongak menatap wajah ayahnya dengan heran. "Tenang saja, ia yang menyuruhku kemari untuk menemuiku agar aku bisa menebus kesalahan."

"Benarkah itu?" sececar chaya harpan terpancar dimata Naruto mendengar penuturan ayahnya. "Sekarang bagaimana dengan keadaannya? Apa ia sehat-sehat saja?" pertanyaan polos dari bibir orang yang pernah disakiti oleh istrinya keluar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto.

"Iya, dia baik-baik saja. Nah Naru sekarang saatnya kau istirahat kembali, penglihatanmu baru saja kembali sebaiknya kau istirahat saja," Minato menidurkan Naruto kembali diatas ranjang.

"Baiklah, aku sedikit lelah. _Oyasumi tou-san_,"

"_Oyasumi mo_," Minato mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"_Tou-san_, terima kasih." satu kalimat yang membuat Minato membalikan badannya dan melihat anaknya sudah tertidur. Dalam hati ia hanya berharap jika Sara bisa melihat dan mendengar kebaikan anaknya tersebut, bahkan tak ada rasa dendam dalam setiap ucapannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit dengan di jemput Gaara. Minato sudah kembali ke kotanya karena kerjaan yang menumpuk. Begitupula dengan Kyuu yang ikut dengan ayahnya.

"Naru-chan, maaf ya besok aku harus pulang ke Ame. Masa liburanku sudah selesai maaf ya aku malah menyusahkan mu saja disini." Matsuri menundukan kepalanya dihadapan Naruto saat keduanya sedang berada di dalam kamar Naruto sambil membereskan baju-baju selama Naruto di rumah Sakit.

"Ih! Matsuri apaan sih, gak ngerepotin kok. Malah aku seneng ada yang nemenin selama disini." Naruto memeluk Matsuri dengan erat yang dibalas Matsuri juga. "Kamu pulang sendiri saja? Shikamaru?"

"Dia sudah resmi menjadi dokter disini, si tuan malas itu akhirnya menjadi dokter juga. Semoga saat memeriksa pasiennya dia tidak tertidur."

"Hahahahha.. iya ya, si rusa pemalas itu bisa-bisa tertidur saat melakukan oprasi. Hihihihi," keduanya tertawa lepas seakan-akan sang objek pembicaraan merupakan bahan lelucon yang paling lucu untuk diejek.

Jauh dari tempat Matsuri dan Naruto berada yang masih asik membayangkan kebiasaan Shikamaru yang tukang tidur, Shikamaru yang sedang berada disalah satu bangsal perawatan mendadak bersin-bersin tanpa alasan.

"Cih siapa yang membicarakanku, merepotkan saja." gumam Shikamaru sambil menggosokan hidungnya yang agak gatal.

.

Matsuri sudah tertidur di kamarnya, karena besok pagi sekali ia akan berangkat pulang ke kampung halamannya. Naruto sedang berada di dapur menyeduh segelas coklat hangat untuk dinikmatinya, berharap segelas coklat hangat itu bisa membantunya tidur lebih nyenyak.

**Drrttt..drrtt…. **

Getaran hp Naruto yang ditaruhya dalam saku baju, menghentikan langkahnya menuju balkon yang terdapat di kamarnya.

Dikirim : Gaara-kun

Subject : -

( Diterima pukul 23:00 )

'_**Jangan tidur terlalu malam, kau baru sembuh.'**_

Ternyata isi pesan dari Gaara yang masuk kedalam hp nya. Naruto tersenyum sekilas mendapati perhatian dari sosok pemuda tampan berambut merah itu. Sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, membawa secangkir coklat hangat tadi di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas bermain lincah d iatas keypad hpnya membalas pesan Gaara dan dimulailah acara saling berkirim pesan antara Gaara dan Naruto.

'_**Bagaimana kau tau aku belum tidur?'**_

Tak sampai 5 menit balasan dari Gaara telah masuk kembali, mengisi _inbox_ hp nya.

'_**Ini buktinya, kamu masih membalas pesanku.' **_

Naruto menepuk jidatnya menyadari kebodohan yang telah dilakukannya. Tentu saja Gaara hanya mengetesnya sudah tidur atau belom, jika sudah tidur pasti ia tak akan membals pesan ini kan'.

'_**Heheh, kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur Gaara? Kau mau menambah lingkaran di matamu itu? Hei nanti panda-panda akan iri melihatmu yang memiliki lingkaran paling besar. Hehehhe bercanda Gaa-chan ^o^.'**_

Naruto terkikik perlahan sambil menyeruput coklat hangatnya, entah mengapa menggoda Gaara menjadi hiburan teresendiri baginya. Tetapi sifat Gaara yang pendiam dengan minim ekspresi malah mengingatkannya pada sosok Sasuke yang memiliki ciri khas seperti itu juga.

'_**Jangan panggil dengan embel-embel CHAN. Atau kau mau ekor rubahmu kupotong dari sembilan menjadi 4? Lagipula tidak ada panda setampan aku'**_

Membaca jawaban Gaara membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya mencibir kenarsisan Gaara. Walau ia akui memang pemuda bermata jade itu tampan.

'_**Dasar narsis, lagipula memangnya aku itu siluman rubah ekor 9 yang ada di legenda apa? otakmu makin ngaco Gaara.'**_

Baru saja ia menekan tombol send mengirim balik pesan untuk Gaara, sebuah panggilan telepon masuk. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat nomer yang tak dikenalinya menelpon dirinya tengah malam begini.

"Halo, dengan siapa ini?"

_("Hn, ini aku Naru, Sasuke.")_

Seketika Naruto terdiam tidak tau mau membalas apa. darimana Sasuke mengetahui nomer telponnya. Tidak mungkin Ino atau Kyuubi kan'?

"Ha-hai Sasuke, bagaimana kau mengetahui nomerku?"

_("Hn.")_

"Hei, hentikanlah dua kata kebangsaanmu itu, aku tak mengerti apa jawabanmu itu kali ini."

_("Belum tidur?") _sepertinya Sasuke mengalihkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Belum, ada apa kau menelponku malam-malam begini Sasuke?" tanya Naruto seraya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon karena udara malam yang semkin dingin menusuk kulitnya.

_("Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu.")_

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak ada kerjaan sekali Sasuke,-"

_("Aku mencintaimu Naru…")_ ucapan Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Naruto

"Ta-tapi Sasuke, a-aku ..-"

_("Tidak perlu dijawab, aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu saja. Dan maafkan semua kesalahan ku selama ini, maafkan kehilafanku. Oyasumi Naru.")_

Seketika sambungan telpon ditutup oleh Sasuke, tanpa mendengar apa balasan dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri langsung kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan atau penyataan Sasuke. Kalimat sederhana tapi bermakna yang diucapkan pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu, seketika membuat otaknya kosong.

Kerinduan, rasa sayang, rasa cinta yang dulu hilang digantikan oleh rasa sakit hati. Tiba-tiba bagaikan langsung datang begitu cepat dan kembali merasuki relung hatinya yang sudah membeku.

Apa yang harus dilakukan Naruto sekarang pun ia tak tahu. Di sisi lain ia ingin sekali mengatakan ia pun masih menyayangi bahkan mencintai Sasuke. Tetapi di sisi lain ia takut, takut akan penghianatan itu akan kembali lagi ditorehkan Sasuke.

Ia takut jatuh cinta lagi….

.

**Drrttt…..drrrttt….drrttt…..**

Getaran di hpnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan sesaatnya, dengan perlahan ia melihat tanda pesan masuk sebanyak 5 pesan yang semua isinya berasal dari Gaara.

Dikirim : Gaara-kun

Subject : -

( Diterima pukul 23:30 )

'_**Hmm begitulah, sedikit error akibat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang telah mengubah hidup si panda ini.'**_

Dikirim : Gaara-kun

Subject : -

( Diterima pukul 23:32 )

'_**Ehm.. lupakan pesanku yang tadi'**_

Dikirim : Gaara-kun

Subject : -

( Diterima pukul 23:40 )

'_**Naru? Kau masih bangun?'**_

Dikirim : Gaara-kun

Subject : -

( Diterima pukul 23:43 )

'_**Naru kau sudah tidur? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?'**_

Dikirim : Gaara-kun

Subject : -

( Diterima pukul 23:50 )

'_**Baiklah jika kau sudah tidur, Oyasumi'**_

Membaca isi pesan Gaara pun, setengah sadar dilakukannya. Istilah anak muda sekarang ia mengalami yang namanya kegalauan. Tapi bukan galau tanpa sebab. Mungkin jika orang lain yang mendengar cerita Naruto rata-rata pasti akan mengatakan _'Lupakan si Uchiha itu lebih baik sama si Sabaku.'_ Sayangnya hal itu tak semudah diucapkan, karena bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah orang yang pertama kali menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan arti sebuah kasih sayang.

.

.

Terdengar nyanyian burung-burung kecil menandakan sang mentari telah terbagun dari persembunyiannya. Tampak Naruto sudah terbangun sebelum nyanyian burung itu terdengar. Entah kapan ia terlelap masuk alam mimpi, yang ia tau bahwa ketika bangun perasaan suram memenuhi dirinya saat ini.

Dengan mengenakan dress berwarna putih selutut dengan sebuah jepitan berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna putih juga menghiasi rambutnya yang dikuncir sebagian. Naruto menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan, tak disangka sudah ada Matsuri bersama ..Gaara?

"_Ohayou_ Naru-chan, ayo sini kita sarapan bareng. Aku sudah siapin Nasi goreng plus dengan telor ceplok kesukaanmu," sapa Matsuri dengan ramah sembari meletakan makanan di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pada Matsuri. Kemudia ia beralih pada Gaara yang sedang asik meminum secangkir kopi dengan koran sebagai bacaannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Gaara?"

"Sarapan." Jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada koran.

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah. Matsuri ku antar sampai stasiun ya."

Matsuri menghentikan makannya dan memandang Naruto, "Tidak usah, hanya merepotkan saja. Lagipula tadi aku sudah memesan taksi kok." Lanjutnya lagi setelah menegak segelas air mineral.

"Tapi-tapi... masa kau pulang sendirian? Pokonya aku harus mengantakan mu ke stasiun!" Matsuri mengehela napas melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tampak seperti anak-anak manja yang harus dibelikan boneka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok pulang sendirian,"

"Kalau begitu Gaara saja yang mengantarkanmu! _Nee_ Gaara kau maukan mengantarkan Matsuri?" dengan memakai mata memelas ala Uzumaki, Naruto berusaha merayu Gaara yang masih cuek dengan kopi dan korannya. Sedangkan wajah Matsuri sudah dipenuhi semburat kemerahan menahan malu.

Ya, Matsuri menyukai Gaara. Tetapi ia sadar diri jika Gaara menyukai sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah Gaara, buat apa juga kau pagi-pagi kemari? Bukannya berangkat kerja. Kasihan kan Matsuri, kalo dia diculik supir taksi gimana?"

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Gaara melipat korannya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kegirangan.

"Ayo Matsuri, masukan barang-barangmu ke dalam mobil Gaara."

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara dan Matsuri sudah berada dalam mobil dan siap berangkat. Tak lupa Matsuri berpamitan pada Naruto dan melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil.

"Maafkan aku Gaara…" lirih Naruto setelah melihat mobil Gaara yang menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

.

.

Selangkah demi selangkah, kaki mungil berbalut _flat shoes_ berwarna putih itu berjalan perlahan menyusuri bukit yang lumayan tinggi. Jalanan yang menanjak tersebut lumayan menguras energinya. Sesekali ia mengelap peluh keringat yang nampak muncul dari pori-pori kulit tannya. Walaupun begitu hembusan angin yang sejuk menguatkan tubuhnya untuk terus berjalan.

Dengan sebuket bunga lily yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya, akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di puncak bukit tersebut. Dimana disana terbaring tempat peristirahatan terakhir Uzumaki Kushina, Ibu Naruto. Tetapi, alangkah kagetnya begitu ia sampai terdapat sosok lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai disana sebelum dirinya.

Sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan makam ibunya, dan terlihat ia sedang memejamkan mata tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto dan tampak pula sebuket bunga yang sama dengan yang dibawa Naruto terletak disampingnya.

Perlahan Naruto duduk bersimpuh disamping Sasuke dan berhadapan dengan nisan berwarna hitam tersebut. Ia mulai membersihkan makam ibunya dengan mencabut beberapa tanaman liar dan daun-daun kering yang jatuh dari pohon yang terdapat dekat makam tersebut. Setelah dilihatnya makam sang ibu terlihat lebih bersih ia meletakan bunga lily tersebut di atas pusara itu dan memejamkan matanya berdoa untuk sang ibu sekaligus bercerita dengan makam itu, seakan sedang berbicara langsung dengan Kushina.

Sekitar 5 menit berlalu Naruto membuka kedua matanya, mengakhiri ia telah selesai berdoa untuk sang ibu. Saat berbalik hendak pulang, ia masih melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah bersender disebuah pohon sambil melipat kedua tangannya serta tatapan lurus mengarah ke Naruto.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto berhenti berjalan ke arahnya.

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Naruto, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengunjungi ibumu, sekaligus meminta doa."

"Doa?" Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya pertanda ia sedang kebingungan dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn, doa agar putrinya bisa kembali padaku jika tidak bisa aku hanya berharap ia memafkanku dan memberikan kesempatan kedua." Naruto merasa kata-kata Sasuke barusan tulus berasal dari hati pemuda hemat bicara itu. Tak dipungkiri, seberapa sulit ia ingin menjauh dari sosoknya semakin sakit kerinduan yang ditahannya, mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri semuanya.

Ia pun menghela napas, entah hasilnya akan baik atau buruk Naruto mengikuti alur saja, toh penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat sudah bukan hal baru lagi ia merasakan kesakitan. Hanya saja ia ingin mengikuti kata hatinya saja.

**Grep..**

"Ayo antar aku pulang."

Sepersekian detik Sasuke terpaku atau bisa dikatakan shock melihat Naruto tengah mengenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Langsung saja ia tersenyum tipis dan membalas genggaman tangan Naruto dan berjalan bersama menuruni bukit.

"Hn."

Hembusan angin lembut menerpa kedua tubuh tersebut, seakan memeluk tubuh mereka dengan kesejukan. Seakan restu dari sang bunda menyertai perjalanan mereka.

"Terima kasih, _Kushina-san_…."

.

.

.

**TBC…..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :**_ hweeeeeeeeee~ _**GOMENASAI, HONTOUNI GOMENASAI TTT_TTT**_

Maaf banget ya atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Mana lanjutannya gak panjang lagi huhuhuuhuh.

Kemarin-kemarin itu kanon ada sedikit masalah dengan fic ini, bukan karena ceritanya atau apa hanya mendadak mood kanon sangat ga bersahabat dengan fic ini. Malah sempat terpikir mau dihapus saja. Tapi kanon sadar kalo kanon udah setengah jalan dan gak mau mengecewakan semuanya yang udah baca fic kanon…. Maaf ya

Terus, kanon juga 3 bulan kemarin sibuk kuliah krn ujian, dan langsung habis ujian kanon magang di salah satau stasiun tv swasta. Jadilah kanon mencicil sedikit demi sedikit fic ini. oh ya nama istri kedua Minato kanon ambil dari salah satu karakter di naruto the movie 4. kan ada putri sara dimana dia dilindungi minato saat menjadi anbu.

Untuk next chapter akan kanon usahakan lebih cepat dan akan segera berakhir kok ^^. Lagipula kalian udah baca fic kanon yang **"ELYSION"** sama **"sequel Silent love"** kan? Itu kanon buat sebagai pengganti fic ini yang kelamaan heheheh…

Oh ya makasih yang udah review, alret, fav dan semuanya maaf ya belum bisa kanon bales review kalian. Tapi kanon makasih banget.

Thx to :

**Nasumi-chan Uharu, Nanao Yumi, Akihisa Yoshii, Rosanaru, Yuki, La Nina Que ' Aru-chan, Yashina Uzumaki, Hime Aigaara, Kiriya Diciannove, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Devzlee, Uciha Hikari, Kazuki NightNatsu, Xxruuxx, Uchiha Nurliati, Nara Hikari, Dinda, Ashahi Kagiri-kun, And YOU**

**~^0^~  
><strong>

****(oh ya tambahan. kanon punya beberapa cerita baru. mau upload agak ragu karena bertemakan hurt lagi, LAGI! lho...

kanon takut kalian bosan liat genre kanon begitu mulu :( ... jadi ragu-ragu mau uploadnya)

* * *

><p>Kanon masih menerima setiap kritikan, saran, sanggahan, sumbangan, dan lain sebagainya di kotak REVIEW….<p>

Sankyuu Minna.. jaa +hug and kiss+


	10. Chapter 10

_**AITAKUTE, AITAKUTE…**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X **(female)**Uzumaki Naruto

Slight GaaFemNaru

a/n : segala warning dan keterangan lainnya ada di beberapa chapter sebelumnya.

.

.

**Hurt 10 :**

**Sasuke POV**

_Everything's gonna be alright…~_

_Everything's gonna be okay…~_

Alunan lagu dari sweetbox mengalun lembut di kepalaku. Sejak Naruto mengenggam tanganku dan dengan lembut ia mengajakku pulang bersama. Apakah aku bermimpi? Apa kami-sama telah membukakan jalan-NYA untukku bisa kembali pada gadis itu?

Entah apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang, semua serasa _ngeblank,_ hilang semua. Hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman.

Begitu kulihat di samping kursi kemudiku, tampak seorang gadis yang benar-benar kucintai dan sekarang ia duduk disebelahku dengan mata terpejam. Tampaknya ia terlelap dalam buaian alam mimpi, wajahnya yang tenang membuat tanganku tak kuasa untuk mengelus surai rambutnya yang lembut itu. aku harap ini bukan mimpi, bukan juga Cuma kesenangan sesaat saja, aku ingin menghabiskan hidup bersamanya, memilikinya seutuhnya.

Selang berapa lama kemudian, ia terbangun dengan wajah yang lucu, nampak seperti anak kecil yang baru terbangun dari tidur panjang. Ia Naruto, peri kecilku.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

"Hn,"

"Apa kau mau masuk dulu Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi yang tanpa kusadari, ia sudah turun dari mobil.

"Baiklah."

Kuikuti langkah kakinya menuju kedalam rumah, tetapi baru saja aku merasakan kebahagiaan bisa berdua saja bersama Naruto. Tampak si panda merah itu, duduk manis di kursi halaman rumah Naruto. Dan yang makin membuatku kesal, Naruto menghampirinya dengan senyum yang seharusnya hanya milikku.

**End Sasuke POV**

**...  
><strong>

Naruto menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk di kursi halaman sambil memainkan ponselnya, menyadari kehadiran Naruto ia memasukan ponselnya dan berdiri tersenyum tipis menyambut Naruto.

"Sudah lama ya?" tanya Naruto dengan masih memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

"Tidak juga, habis dari mana?" Gaara berbalik bertanya prihal kepergian Naruto karena ia melihat Naruto berpakaian agak rapi.

"Dari makam _kaa-san_, ayo masuk Gaara sepertinya akan turun hujan." Naruto mengadah ke langit yang terlihat berwarna abu-abu pertanda mendung menyelimuti bumi.

"Apa kau bersamanya? Gaara bertanya kepada Naruto tetapi matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke terus.

"Iya, bertemu disana tadi." Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan Gaara secara bergantian. "Kalian berdua tidak mau masuk? Apa mau kehujanan?" tanpa kedua pemuda stoic itu sadari, perlahan tetesan air hujan mulai ramai menguyur tubuh mereka. Meskipun tak suka satu sama lain, tetapi mereka harus terpaksa masuk bersama ke dalam rumah Naruto.

2 teh hijau dan segelas coklat hangat memenuhi meja yang terletak di ruang tamu. Sasuke dan Gaara masih agak enggan menyentuh minuman itu, dipikiran mereka berdua kenapa harus seleranya sama. Melihat aura tak menyenangkan dari kedua pemuda di hadapannya, Naruto menghela napas.

"Jika kalian tak suka dengan minumannya, lebih baik kubawa ke tempat cuci piring." Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"TIDAK!" seru Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan, menghentikan gerakan Naruto.

"Makanya diminum donk, kalo gak kalian pulang saja makin suram suasana disini." ujar Naruto cuek seraya meminum coklat hangatnya yang masih mengepulkan asap panas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapatkan telepon dari entah siapa kemudian ia berpamitan duluan pada Naruto saja dan berjanji akan menghubunginya nanti malam.

**...**

"Jadi, hubunganmu dengan ayam itu mulai membaik, Naru?" tanya Gaara ketika mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan di beranda halam belakang rumah Naruto yang memang nyaman dan tak terkena imbasan air hujan.

"Uchiha Sasuke namanya, Gaara dan yaaah~ kami hanya berteman." Naruto merapatkan sweaternya sejenak. "Lagipula buat apa menyimpan kemarahan terlalu lama, hanya menyakiti diri sendiri dan bukankah itu tidak baik, kau tau itu kan Gaara?"

Gaara hanya terdiam menatap gadis berbola mata biru saphire itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Hingga satu pertanyaan mulai mengganjal hatinya sejak tadi terlontakan juga.

"Kau… masih mencintainya, Naru?"

Bisa dikatakan pertanyaan ini, dipertanyakan juga oleh diri Naruto. Ia masih ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Disisi lain ia memang masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, secara Sasuke orang yang memberikan perasaan cinta pada Naruto yang tertutupi sisi kelam saat itu. tapi disisi lain, ia masih belom bisa percaya sepenuhnya kepada Sasuke mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukannya tempo dulu, dan sifat Sasuke yang masih labil perasaannya.

"Entahlah," hanya itu yang bisa dijawab Naruto, ia tak berani manatap langsung sea green milik Gaara yang seakan-akan memberikan tatapan tajam meminta kepastian dari Naruto.

Gaara menghela napas mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia tau persis apa yang menjadi jawaban sesungguhnya dari Naruto. "Kalau aku, tidak ragu dan labil dengan perasaanku sendiri."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan akhirnya menatap Gaara yang ternyata sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto…." Sepersekian detik Naruto shock mendengar pernyataan Gaara yang begitu mendadak, melihat reaksi Naruto Gaara mengusap rambut Naruto. "Tapi, kembalilah padanya, karena dia yang pertama kali menyentuh hatimu."

"Gaara… -"

"Aku pulang dulu, Sasori pasti sudah menunggu di rumah. Lagipula hujan sepertinya sudah berhenti _jaa _Naru,"

Sepeninggal Gaara, Naruto terdiam menatap rintik hujan nampak tak seperti dirinya. Apa kalian tak merasa bahwa ini semua terasa sangat klise, seperti cerita-cerita di tv-tv dimana sang tokoh utama wanita dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan.

'_**Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang kami-sama?'**_

.

* * *

><p>Udara di pagi hari setelah semalaman diguyur oleh hujan, menimbulkan kesan yang segar dan sejuk. Ditambah dengan wangi khas rumput dan tanah yang masih basah serta suhu udara yang masih cukup dingin, membuat Naruto merapatkan kembali sweater yang dikenakannya.<p>

Beberapa pejalan kaki di depan rumahnya memberikan salam padanya dan dibalas dengan anggukkan serta senyuman dari Naruto. Pagi hari ini membuat pikirannya sedikit segar setelah menghadapi kebimbangan semalam.

**Kringg….Kringg…..Kringg…**

Nada telpon membuyarkan acara bersantai Naruto.

"Halo?"

_["Naru-chan apa kau ada di rumah sekarang?"]_ tanya seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Minato.

"Ada, memangnya kenapa _tou-san_?"

_["Sebentar lagi tou-san akan kesana, kamu bersiaplah ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."]_

"Siapa?" Naruto nampak penasaran dengan perkataan ayahnya.

_["Sudahlah, nanti juga tau. Cepat bersiap! 30 menit lagi tou-san sampai."]_

Setelah berakhirnya telepon tersebut, Naruto bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap tak ingin membuat ayahnya menunggu. Dan benar juga tepat 30 menit kemudian, Minato datang dan membawa Naruto ke sebuah tempat.

.

.

**...**

"Apa _tou-san_ yakin?" Naruto menatap bangunan dihdapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yakin, ia sendiri yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Minato menggenggm tangan Naruto yang mendingin dan memberikan senyumnya dibalik sebelah matanya. "Ayo masuk."

Dengan langkah perlahan ia mengikuti langkah ayahnya masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Kilasan-kilasan buruk mengenai rumah tersebut hinggap di memorinya, terbukti dnegan keringat dingin dan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar. Minato memaklumi jika putrinya itu akan bereaksi seperti itu, mengingat banyak hal buruk yang diterimannya di bangunan ini. Ya, ini adalah kediaman Minato dan Sara ibu tiri Naruto. Tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi, Minato masuk kedalam dan Naruto disuruh menunggu sebentar diluar.

"Apa dia disini?" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam.

Perlahan Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut sambil menunduk, ia tak berani menatap wajah ataupun sosok wanita tersebut. Ia takut, sangat takut berhadapan dengan wanita tersebut.

"Naruto…." Suara wanita tersebut sangat parau. "Kemarilah, jangan takut." ujarnya lagi dengan nada suara lembut yang tak pernah Naruto dengar selama ia hidup bersama wanita itu.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati wanita tersebut, tetapi masih menundukkan wajahnya. Setelah sampai disampingnya, wanita itu mengangkat wajah Naruto perlahan dan menatap safir yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Maaf, Maaf Naruto." wanita yang tak lain adalah Sara itu memeluk Naruto erat dan mengusap rambut Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan bahunya basah oleh air mata dari Sara. "Naru, maafkan semua perbuatan tante ya. Maaf membuatmu menderita, maaf telah membuatmu trauma, dan maaf telah menjauhimu dari keluargamu. Tante tau tante pantas untuk kau benci."

Dengan sedikit ragu Naruto membalas pelukkan Sara dan mengusap perlahan punggung lemah wanita tersebut. "Sudahlah, tak perlu meminta maaf terus. Na-naru sudah memaafkan tante sebelum tante mengatakannya." mendengar penuturan Naruto membuat Sara semakin menangis merasa bersalah.

Minato yang melihat adegan pelukan antara kedua wanita dewasa itu, hanya bisa tersenyum. Setidaknya ia lega bisa melihat keduanya akur sebelum kematian menjemputnya kapan saja.

"Naru,…" Sara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Naruto dan mengusap air mata dari wajah cantik itu. "Kamu sudah besar sekarang dan cantik, tante sungguh menyesal telah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Gadis cantik sepertimu tak pantas disakiti, maafkan tante ya."

"Tante, apa benar Tante sudah bisa menerima Naru sepenuhnya?" tanya Naruto ragu, melihat sosok wanita dihadapannya ini bagaikan melihat ibunya.

"Tentu sayang, Tante sudah menerimamu sepenuhnya dan jangan panggil tante, tapi _kaa-san_ ya." Sara tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa itu boleh?"

"Tentu saja, kau juga anak dari Minato dan adik dari Kyuubi, jadi kau anakku juga."

"Baiklah _ka-kaa-san_," dnegan terbata Naruto mengucapkan kata yang sudah lama ingin ia ucapkan kepada wanita itu.

"Oh, Naru-chan anakku….."

Perlahan, jalan terang mulai menyinari langkah hidup Naruto. Bukankah ada buku yang berjudul habis gelap terbitlah terang, begitupula dengan kehidupan Naruto yang selama ini gelap dipenuhi badai menghadang sekarang mulai mereda dan cahaya matahari menyinari masa depan yang lebih baik. Kesabaran dan ketulusan hati akan dibalas yang lebih dan lebih.

.

**...**

Suasana di kediaman Namikaze malam ini berbeda dari malam-malam biasanya. Terasa lebih hangat, dan penuh dengan aura kebahagiaan. Karena saat ini, Naruto bersama dengan ayahnya dan Sara serta Kyuubi sedang makan malam bersama di meja yang sama. Suatu hal yang baru pertama kali terjadi di keluarga tersebut.

Kyuubi yang tak pernah mau makan bersama kedua orang tuannya, sekarang malah sedang duduk disebelah sang adik dengan wajah cerah, dan juga senyuman tak lepas dari wajah Sara.

Semenjak kepergian Naruto dari rumah tersebut, suasana di kediaman Namikaze sangat suram dan dingin. Kyuubi tak lagi mau berbicara dengannya, ia berbicara hanya jika ada perlu saja, dan Minato mengacuhkannya karena membuat Naruto kabur. Sara semakin tersiksa dengan persaaan bersalahnya, dan ia menyadari bukan salah Naruto karena ia memang anak sah dari Minato dan Kushina. Perasaan iri, benci lah yang telah menggelapkan mata hatinya sebagai seorang ibu.

"Naru-chan," panggil Sara menginterupsi obrolan Naruto dengan Kyuubi. Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Bagaimana jika malam ini kamu tidur disini saja." tawar Sara seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto.

"Iya betul nona rubah, ini sudah malam tidurlah disini, ini rumahmu juga." Kyuubi menambahi seraya mengacak rambut Naruto.

"A-apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kamarmu bukan lagi kamar yang dulu yang berada di gudang. Tapi _kaa-san _sudah siapkan kamarmu sendiri sejak lama." jawab Minato.

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa hehehe."

.

* * *

><p>Naruto yang sedang dilanda kebahagiaan, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menatap lampu kelap-kelip dari jendela kantornya. Pikirannya menerawang ke memori bersama Naruto. Kenapa hanya Naruto, dan Naruto yang berada dalam pikirannya? mengapa gadis itu sulit sekali ia lepaskan?<p>

Sasuke ingat, bahwa saat masih sekolah hanya Narutolah yang tak tertarik dengan pesona yang dimilikinya, bahkan ia masih ingat jelas bahwa Naruto lebih memilih bersama Kiba yang dikenal _freak_ dengan hewan yang berjenis anjing. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke yang tadinya cuma mau membuktikan bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan Naruto malah jadi terjerat oleh gadis itu.

"Ck, dobe kau jahat! jahat karena kau membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu apapun caranya."

Di pintu sosok Itachi tersenyum mengejek mendengar adiknya berbicara sendirian. "Ciee galau nih yeee~" Itachi bergaya sangat OOC, apabila dilihat Fugaku mungkin marga Uchihanya akan dicabut saat itu juga.

"Ck, _Urusai baka aniki_. mau apa kau kesini?" dengan juteknya Sasuke kembali ketempat duduknya dan menghiraukan senyuman Itachi.

"Mau menjenguk adikku yang lagi galau." Itachi menyentil jidat Sasuke yang dibalas dengan death glare yang sayang sekali tak mempan dengan kakaknya tersebut.

"Apaan sih aniki! aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau! hentikan perbuatanmu itu."

"Bukan anak kecil? tapi kenapa kelaukanmu seperti anak kecil, hm?" Itachi berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka kaleng soda yang dibawanya kemudian meminumnya menghilangkan dahaga yang menyerang sejak tadi. "Apa kali ini kau yakin tidak akan seperti dulu?"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Yaaaa~, berselingkuh dengan yang lain hanya karena hubungan jarak jauh?"

"Tidak! kali ini aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama." ucapnya yakin dan mantap.

"Tapi, kau tau jika Naruto itu tipe seorang _hime-sama_ yang dikelilingi oleh kesatria yang siap melindunginya?"

"Hn?"

"Namikaze Minato, Sabaku Gaara, dan kesatria terberat adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Bisa dikatakan mereka adalah _three musketeers sang hime_, dan kesatria paling susah adalah Namikaze Kyuubi."

"Maksudmu jika aku ingin mendapatkan Naruto kembali, aku harus melalui ketiga orang itu?" Sasuke mulai menangkap maksud dari Itachi.

"Yup! _that's right_! dengan begitu sang _hime_ bisa didapatkan dengan mudah karena ketiga orang itu adalah perisai sang _hime_, mengerti Sasuke? jangan bertindak gegabah." Itachi beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn, terima kasih _aniki_….."

.

**...**

Tak seperti pagi hari yang seperti biasa, bangun dalam keadaan tak segar walaupun sudah tidur selama 8 jam. Di pagi hari ini, Naruto terbangun dari tidur lelap dan snagat segar. Matahari yang bersinar terang namun masih memancarkan sinar yang lembut khas pagi hari, seakan ikut merayakan kebahagiaan Naruto.

"Pagi, Naru.." Sara masuk kedalam kamar Naruto sambil diikuti pelayan dibelakangnya yang membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan.

"Pagi, ka-kaa-san." Sara tersenyum tipis melihat anak tirinya berusaha memanggilnya dengan sebutan kaa-san.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

"Sangat nyenyak." balas Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang sarapan dulu." Sara menyuruh pelayan tersebut meletakan sarapan Naruto di ranjangnya, lalu kemudian menyurhnya pergi meningglkan kedua wanita tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak sarapan di meja makan? kemana Tou-san dan Kyuu-nii?"

"Mereka sudah berangkat ke kantor," Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. "Nee~ Naru-chan bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Iya, sudah lama kaa-san ingin merasakan berjalan-jalan bersama anak perempuannya, mau kan?"

"Tentu saja."

.

**...**

Sasuke bersama beberapa relasi dan kakaknya tengah beristirahat siang di salah satu resto dekat dengan kantor Namikaze. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan rapat mengenai pembangunan bangunan cabang baru di beberapa tempat, tak ketinggalan si sulung Namikaze Kyuubi dan sang senior Namiakze Minato turut hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut.

Mungkin bisa dibilang pucuk di cinta ulampun tiba karena dengan hadirnya kedua Namikaze itu, Sasuke mulai melakukan operasi menaklukan para kesatria Naruto, dan sasaran pertamanya adalah Minato.

"Namikaze-sama, apakah kesehatan anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja saya baik-baik saja. Apa kau menghawatirkan mataku ini Uchiha-san?" mengingat mata Minato sebelahnya sudah ia berikan kepada Naruto sehingga hanya tinggal satu lagi dan mata sebelahnya ia tutup dengan sebuah penutup mata.

"Tidak, maaf bukan saya bermaksud seperti itu Namikaze-sama." Minato hanyatersenyum dan membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan bicarannya. "Tampaknya anda sedikit lelah, ayah saya mengundang anda untuk mengunjungi sebuah pemandian air panas di daerah Iwagakure. Kata beliau sekedar istirahat disana untuk menyegarkan pikiran."

Ok! Sasuke sangat 'ooc' saat ini, bagaimana bisa dia berbicara dengan panjang dan lancar bagaikan salesman yang sedang menawarkan barang. Tapi, demi mengambil hati sang calon ayah mertua ia mau tak mau harus melakukan ini, lagipula apa yang dikatakannya tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Fugaku memang meminta Itachi untuk berbicara dnegan Minato mengenai ajakan pergi ke pemandian air panas tersebut.

Tapi, mengetahui hal tersebut Sasuke mengajukan diri untuk dia saja yang berbicara dengan Minato. Lumayan 'kan ia tak perlu susah-susah mencari cara mendapatkan perhatian dari Minato.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungi ayahmu." Minato beranjak pergi meninggalkan resti tersebut. Tapi belum jauh kakinya melangkah ia berbalik badan. "Kulihat kau sudah mulai berubah ya Sasuke-kun, pertahankan itu."

Sebaris kalimat yang membuat Sasuke berbunga-bunga, dan target pertamanya berhasil. Walaupun tak nampak di wajah stoicnya itu, dari jauh Kyuubi yang merasakan kejanggalan pada sikap Sasuke ke ayahnya, menyeringai jahil karena mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda berambut emo tersebut.

"Fhu, mencari muka heh Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

**...**

Kedua ibu-anak itu mengistirahtkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku di taman dekat pusat kota. Mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah hari mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli beberapa baju yang dikiranya lucu dan cocok.

"Lelah sekali tapi sangat menyenangkan benarkan, Naru-chan?"

"Un, sangat menyenangkan. Apa kaa-san haus? mau Naru belikan minuman disana?" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah mesin penjual minum otomastis yang tak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"Boleh, kaa-san pesan soda ya."

Naruto memasukan uang dan memilih sekaleng soda dan sekaleng jus jeruk. Begitu ia hendak kembali dimana Sara berada, tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah jalan kecil di dekat mesin tersebut.

Jalan setapak yang mengingatkannya akan memori indah bersama sang Uchiha.

'_**Ingat aku saat kau lewati jalan ini setapak berbatu, kenang aku bila kau bersedih.'**_

Sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke ketika setiap kali ia bersedih dan melarikan diri ke sebuah taman bunga kecil yang berada di balik jalan setapak tersebut.

Masih teringat dengan jelas pertama kali ia bertemu Sasuke ketika ia baru saja diputuskan oleh Kiba dan tentu saja reaksi Naruto tak seperti para gadis-gadis yang memuja pemuda tampan itu. Tetapi entah sejak kapan Sasuke bisa menembus benteng pertahanan yang dibuat Naruto.

**...**

"Ru…Naru…Naru-chan." Sara menepuk pundak Naruto dan menyadarkan lamunan gadis itu. "Ada apa? kenapa melamun?"

"Ah, kaa-san maaf hanya sedang teringat sesuatu. Ini minumannya." Naruto menyerahkan kaleng minuman yang sudah mulai tak dingin seperti tadi.

"Terima kasih, sepertinya kamu kurang sehat kita pulang saja ya."

Naruto menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum agar ibu tirinya itu tidak khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Benarkah? tunggu sebentar," Sara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Kyuu bisa jemput _kaa-san_ dan Naru? ia kami ada di taman saga dekat pusat kota…. baiklah cepat ya."

Naruto memandang Sara dengan bingung kenapa ia tiba-tiba menelpon Kyuubi, apa Kyuubi akan menjemput mereka? "Ada apa dengan Kyuu-nii?"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya kaa-san suruh ia untuk menjemput kita."

.

.

.

** -To Be Continue-**

* * *

><p><strong>an** : wah! sudah berapa lama ya Kanon tak update fic ini setengah tahun nyampe ga? kayanya ada deh... gomen ya kalau kanon lama banget ga update, nyari feel cerita ini susah, karena terlalu panjang membuat kanon merasa cerita ini kok semakin kaya klise dan gampang ketebak makanya kanon mencari alur cerita yang bener-bener nyaman untuk dibaca. semoga masih pada ingat ya...

buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya kanon ucapkan terima kasih banyak, maaf kanon ga bisa balas satu persatu review kalian.. tapi kanon senang jika kalian masih setia membaca fic ini.

untuk fic yang "ANOTHER" akan segera kanon publish juga. ditunggu saja ya ^^

oh ya, kanon dapat PM dari **sasunaru's lover** dan kanon setuju tentang isi pesan dia mengenai "JUNK FIC" yang kemarin-kemarin merusuhkan fandom SasuNaru. kanon pun berharap agar kalian para reader maupun author jika melihat junk fic seperti itu lagi agar dihiraukan saja. daripada kalian memberikan review yang tak pantas pada mereka lebih baik kalian merivew fic author lain yang memang pantas mendapatkan fic. menurut kanon junk fic itu semakin banyaj yang review semakin senang mereka jadi lebih baik anggap saja fic tersebut tidak ada.

jaa sekian dari kanon, ditunggu saran, kritik, sanggahan, dan lainnya dari kalian ya ^^

**_+hug and kiss+_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AITAKUTE, AITAKUTE…**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X **(female)**Uzumaki Naruto

Slight GaaFemNaru

a/n : segala warning dan keterangan lainnya ada di beberapa chapter sebelumnya.

.

.

**Hurt 11 : FINALE**

Selang beberapa menit dari terakhir Sara menelpon Kyuubi, tak lama kemudian pemuda berperawakan tampan tersebut turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri kedua makhluk bergender wanita tersebut, dimana keduanya sedang saling bercakap satu sama lain. Sejenak Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat pemandangan yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

Dan seulas senyum lembut menghiasi wajah tampan tersebut.

"Kyuu-niii!" teriak Naruto yang ternyata melihat kehadiran kakaknya dari kejauhan.

Kyuubi menghampiri keduanya dan merebut minuman yang sedang berada di tangan Naruto. Naruto sedikit merengut karena Kyuubi tanpa ijin telah mengambil minumannya begitu saja.

"Ih, buang ke tempat sampah donk Kyuu! sudah habis baru kau kembalikan padaku." wajah merengut Naruto membuat Kyuubi semakin ingin mengusili adiknya tersebut.

"Itu kan milikmu, jadi kau yang buang donk." wajah acuh Kyuubi semakin membuat Naruto ingin mengacak-ngacak rambut orange kemerahan itu.

"Tapi, yang menghabiskan Kyuu-nii, harusnya kyuu-nii yang buang."

Melihat tingkah kedua kakak-beradik itu membuat Sara tersenyum. Ia memadang jauh ke langit seraya ia membatin mengapa ia tidak menerima Naruto dari dulu, jika saja ia sudah melakukan hal ini dari dulu mungkin selama ini ia akan hidup bahagia bersama suami dan anaknya. Bukannya hidup dalam keluarga yang hancur dan hidup penuh kepedihan yang selama ini ia lalui.

"Sudah Kyuu, berhenti mengusili adikmu. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, tampaknya Naru-chan sedikit kurang sehat mungkin kelelahan." ujar Sara menengahi pertengkaran keduannya.

Kyuubi yang mendengar Naruto kurang sehat langsung menatap adiknya itu dengan intensif, seakan takut jika penyakit lama adiknya akan muncul kembali.

"Kita pulang sekarang." tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyuubi menggandeng tangan Naruto dan tangan sebelahnya membawakan belanjaan sang ibu dan membawa mereka berdua pulang.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Kyuu menyuruh Naruto langsung beristirahat dan berniat menelpon Shikamaru untuk memeriksakan keadaan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa tingkah Kyuubi agak berlebihan segera mencegah hal tersebut. Sara hanya bisa melihat dari jauh sikap Kyuubi yang sangat _sister complex_.

..

..

..

….

Hari pun berganti, dan Naruto berpamitan dengan keluarga ayahnya setelah menginap selama dua malam. Bagaimanpun juga ia memiliki rumah sendiri dan rumahnya tersebut tidak ada yang merapihkan, sudah dipastikan debu mulai menumpuk.

Saat sedang merapikan barang-barang, tiba-tiba Naruo mendapat telpon dari Sasuke yang mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah rumah makan di dekat taman kota, segera saja Naruto mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke. Ada rasa senang dalam diri Naruto karena bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, setelah ia berjanji akan menghubungi Naruto tetapi tak dilakukan pria berambut emo tersebut.

Jadi, sebelum Naruto pulang kerumahnya, ia bertemu Sasuke terlebih dahulu karena searah daripada harus bolak-balik.

**Tring….**

Bunyi lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu rumah makan tersebut, memberikan tanda kedatangannya. Dengan disapa oleh seorang pelayan Naruto tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah janjian dengan seseorang, sang pelayan lalu undur diri.

Tak jauh dari ia berdiri, sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela kaca yang besar. Sudah duduk dengan tenang Sasuke bersama secangkir kopi yang Naruto tebak pasti kopi pahit tanpa creamer dan gula.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Naruto menarik kursi di depan Sasuke dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Jadi, ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?" Naruto langsung _to the point_ menanyakan alasan kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya kemari.

"Pesan dulu," Sasuke menarikan tangannya dan memanggil salah satu pelayan yang bertugas.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan dengan rambut merah tersebut menghampiri meja Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hm saya pesan segelas orang juice dan pudding karamel ya," jawab Naruto langsung ke menu kesukaannya.

"Baik, ada lagi yang lain?" Naruto menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke tak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Saya rasa itu saja,"

"Baik tunggu sekitar 8 menit, kalau ada perlu lagi, silahkan panggil saya." pelayan tersebut mengundurkan diri dan memberikan pesanan Naruto kepada petugas yang di dapur.

..

"Jadi Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Hn."

"Haisss masa gak ada apa-apa. Apa pekerjaanmu telah selesai? kudengar dari Kyuu-nii kalau Itachi-nii sedang sibuk ya?"

"Hn."

"Oh begitu,"

Keheningan melanda keduannya. Sungguh Naruto sekarang bingung mau berbicara apa, karena Sasuke hanya menaggapi ucapannya dengan gumaman kebanggaanya itu dan juga ia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

"Aku, hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Kemungkinan beberapa hari kedepan akan susah bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena merasa gadis dihadapannya masih penasaran dnegan alasan ia menggundangnya datang kemari.

"Kan, masih bisa lewat telepon atau sms." balas Naruto sambil menyendokan potongan terakhir pudding karamel tersebut.

"Beda."

"Beda? apanya yang beda?"

"Hn."

"Dasar kau ini masih saja teme," Naruto mendengus sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan kau masih tetap dobe seperti biasannya."

Kebersamaan itu sangat dinikmati oleh keduannya. Sudah lama mereka tidak merasakan perasaan semacam ini, meskipun Naruto masih belum bisa sepenuhnya membuka kembali hatinya untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang merasakan hal itu tak mau menyerah, karena ia telah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan menjadikan Naruto wanita terakhir dalam hidupnya.

..

..

..

Pagi baru di ahri yang baru disambut dnegan rinai hujan yang cukup deras membasahi seluruh Konoha. Dengan sedikit malas bangun karena cuaca sangat mendukung untuk bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur, namun segera ia tepiskan pikiran itu, karena ia harus kembali ke TK untuk mengajar.

**Tinn…Tinnnn….**

Suara klakson mobil dari luar rumahnya membuat Naruto menghentikan sementara kegiatannya merapikan baju yang akan ia kenakan. Ketika ia membuka pintu, tampak Gaara bersama adiknya Sasori datang menjemputnya. Segera saja Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

Setelah memastikan rumahnya dalam keadaan aman dan tak ada barang yang tertinggal, ia menghampiri mobil Gaara dan buru-buru masuk agar tidak kehujanan.

"Selamat pagi ka Naru." sapa Sasori dengan senyum ala bonekanya.

"Pagi juga Sasori, pagi Gaara." sapa Naruto pada sosok replika Sasori versi dewasa.

"Hm, pagi." balas Gaara melajukan kendaraannya menembus hujan di tengah pagi hari ini.

Naruto kembali mengajar di TK dan disambut dengan suka cita dari anak-anak karena memang sudah agak lama Naruto cuti dari pekerjaannya tersebut.

..

..

Kita_ skip_ saja apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto di TK, kita lihat kedalam sebuah bangunan tingkat 60 dimana berdiri perusahaan yang dipegang oleh kedua Uchiha bersaudara. Saat ini sang bungsu Uchiha alias Sasuke sedang rapat bersama calon kaka ipar dan calon mertuanya ***upss*** hanya keputusan sepihak dari Sasuke.

"Jadi, proyek ini akan berjalan sesuai tenggat waktu dan saya harapkan hubungan baik antara Namikaze dan Uchiha akan terus berjalan demi kelangsungan proyek ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih." Sasuke menutup rapat tersebut sambil sejenak menundukan dirinya dan berdiri kembali, lalu ia mendapatkan tepukan tangan dari seluruh dewan direksi.

Senang, tapi tak nampak dari wajah stoicnya itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi malas-malasan memberikan tepukan tangan untuk Sasuke. Setelah itu, semuanya meninggalkan ruangan rapat satu persatu.

Minato menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundak anak muda tersebut. "Selamat Sasuke, semoga proyek ini segera selesai. Jika ada waktu berkunjunglah ke rumah untuk makan bersama ajak juga Itachi bersamamu."

"Hn, apakah ini undangan khusus dari calon mertua?" dengan percaya diri tingkat akut Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut.

Minato, terkejut sebentar kemudian tertawa kecil karena telah mencerna maksud perkataan Sasuke. "_Well_, bisa juga tapi, tetap itu ada di tangan anak gadisku itu dan pria di ujung sana." tunjuk Minato ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang memelototinnya.

"Hn, kurasa untuk yang satu itu cukup sulit." Sasuke melirik sekilas dengan ujung matanya melihat ke sosok Kyuubi yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Berusahalah Sasuke, apapun yang putriku pilih aku merestuinya. Termasuk jika ia memilihmu." pria paruh baya dengan sebelah mata tertutup itu menepuk pundak Sasuke sekilas dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Tak lama kepergian Minato, Kyuubi menghampiri Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam.

"Eh, anak ayam jangan kira bisa dengan mudah mendapat restu pria tua itu ya kau harus mendapatkan perijinanku dulu sebelum mendekati _himeku_!"

**Pletak….**

Itachi memukul kepala Kyuubi, bukan tak sengaja ia lakukan justru ia sengaja melakukan itu. Naluri sebagai seorang kakak membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut, bagaimanapun juga ia ingin Sasuke bisa mendapatkan kembali kebhagiaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan keriput!" Kyuubi sedikit geram dengan perlakuan Itachi yang seenak jidatnyamukul kepala seorang Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Hn, ada nyamuk." balasnya sekenanya.

"Keripuuttt! sini kau kubuat keriputmu semakin banyak." Kyuubi melupakan Sasuke dan malah mengejar Itachi yang sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Sekarang tinggal Sasuke yang terheran melihat tingkah Kyuubi dan kakaknya. Meskipun begitu ia tau kalau Itachi sedang mengalihkan perhatian Kyuubi, dalam hati ia berterima kasih kepada Itachi.

..

..

Hujan masih menguyur kota, genangan air tercipta di berbagai jalan yang tak rata. Sekolah memang sudah bubar sejak sejam lalu, tetapi karena ada rapat antara guru-guru ia pulang terlambat.

"Lupa bawa payung?" tegur Tenten yang melihat Naruto masih berdiri di depan loby.

"Iya, tadi pagi di jemput makanya lupa bawa payung." keluh Naruto dengan wajah sengaja dibuat lemas.

"Kalau begitu bareng saja, mau?" tawar Tenten.

Sejenak Naruto berpikir, tapi langsung ia tolak tawaran dari Tenten dengan alasan ia sudah menelpon kakaknya untuk menjemput. Setelah kepergian Tenten meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di loby sekolah berserta petugas kebersihan, tak berapa lama kemudian hujan mereda.

'_Hm, sudah lama tak bermain hujan.'_ ujar Naruto dalam hati dan iapun menerjang rintik hujan tersebut dengan riang, seakan-akan kembali saat masih sekolah dulu.

..

..

…

'_Akhirnya bisa bermain hujan juga.' ucap Naruto sambil meneteng tas sekolahnya dan berlari kecil menerjang rintik hujan. Ia membiarkan pakaian sekolahnya basah terkena rintik hujan._

_Saat lagi asiknya bermain dengan genangan air, ia merasa tiba-tiba hujan berhenti._

"_Berhenti berbuat bodoh dobe. Kau mau sakit hah?"_

_Ternyata itu adalah suara Sasuke yang sedang melindungi kepala Naruto dengan jaketnya. Sehingga mereka berdua berada dalam jaket Sasuke. Bukannya berblushing ria seperti reaksi kebanyakan, Naruto malah memberikan cengirannya dan menyingkirkan jaket Sasuke._

"_Sekali-kali gak apa-apa teme, cobalah nikmati ini kapan lagi bisa bermain hujan seperti ini?" Sasukepun pasrah dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, ia mengalah saja dengan kekeraskepalaan kekasihnya itu dan senyuman maklum pun mampir di wajah tampannya._

"_Hn."_

_Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan dipayungi rintik hujan. Membuat bebrapa pasang mata menatap iri dengan sepasang kekasih tersebut, dan Sasuke tak memperdulikan betapa tidak Uchiha sikapnya kali ini. Selama bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum ia akan melakukan apapun….._

_Ya apapun itu…_

…_**..**_

..

..

Naruto sedikit tersenyum simpul mengingat kejadian tersebut, saat itu ia memang naif dan menganggap semua menyenangkan dan akan berjalan sesuai apa yang ia harapkan. Telepas dari belenggu kegelapan dan diberikan cahaya oleh seseorang membuat Naruto sangat…. sangat menaruh pundaknya pada sosok tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi ia dikembalikan kepada kegelapan tersebut.

Mengingatnya membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum sedih.

"Berhenti berbuat bodoh dobe. Kau mau sakit hah?" tiba-tiba kalimat yang sama, suara yang sama terdengar dibelakangnya.

Ketika Naruto menengok ia melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke sedang memayunginya. Bedanya sekarang dengan payung bukan jaket. Sontak membuat Naruto kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tak terasa. Tanpa bisa dicegah ia tertawa melihat hal tersebut.

"Hahahah bisa ya, hahahah perutku sakit." Naruto masih tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata sedangkan Sasuke menatap bingung gadis dihadapannya.

"Apa yang lucu, hn?"

"Ma-maaf hahahaha kau tau Sasuke, baru saja aku teringat kejadian saat kita masih sekolah dulu. Eh, sekarang malah kejadian Bedanya sekarang kau dengan payung dulu dengan jaket." Naruto mengusap air matanya dan terenyum geli.

"Hn, kalau begitu kita lakukan saja seperti dulu." Sasuke menutup payungnya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?"

"Ikut bermain hujan. Dulu ada yang pernah bilang, sekali-kali main hujan gak apa-apa kapan lagi bisa melakukan hal ini." Sasuke dengan acuhnya berkata sesuatu yang membuat rona merah tercetak di pipi Naruto.

"Cih, dasar teme."

"Hn."

Kejadian itupun terulang lagi, dengan setting yang berbeda dan status yang berbeda namun keadaan yang sama. Naruto melirik sekilas ke samping dimana Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengannya, helaan napas dilakukannya dan ia tersenyum simpul.

'_Toh, Sasuke sudah berubah sekarang.'_ batin Naruto dan kembali menikmati suasana nostalgia tersebut melupakan kesenduan yang datang sesaat tadi.

"Naruto," Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hm ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita memulai lagi hubungan itu dari awal?" Sasuke berharap sedikit akan kembalinya jalinan yang pernah terputus tersebut.

"Entahlah Sasuke, aku masih sedikit…takut." Naruto memegang erat bajunya.

"Bagaimana jika dilakukan dari awal seperti dulu."

"Maksudnya?" Naruto menjadi bingung dengan Sasuke yang mendadak banyak bertanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, mulai besok kau harus menjadi kekasihku tanpa komentar dan penolakan." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan gaya memerintah sama seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke berkenalan dengan Naruto dan ia langsung menembak Naruto.

Naruto mendengus dan tertawa kecil dan membalas. "Maaf anda siapa ya?"

Hening sesaat, lalu keduanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto yang sama seperti dulu. Nampaknya ending tak selalu dengan kejadian mereka akan langsung bersama, bukankah semuanya membutuhkan proses dan itu yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sasuke memulai kembali dari awal, membangun kembali jalinan tersebut meskipun membutuhkan waktu. Tapi keduanya sangat menikmati momen berlangsungnya proses tersebut.

Bagaimana dengan para kesatria Naruto? tentu saja mau tak mau mereka mengakui kedua insan tersebut selama sang pangeran tak melukai sang hime, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Asalkan pondasi saling percaya, kasih sayang, dan kesetiaan terus berdiri tegak semuanya bisa terlewati.

..

..

..

..

**FIN**

..

..

**Pojokan Kanon1010 :**

_YATTA!_ akhirnya tamat juga. Maksa ga sih endingnya? jujur kalau ini diterusin bisa keluar dari jalur plot yang kanon buat, banyak melenceng. Jadi daripada ceritanya makin ga jelas akhirnya kanon berikan ending di chapter ini. so jangan ada yg protes sama endingnya yang terkesan cuma begini aja ya... daripada kanon panjangin terus makin ga jelas ceritanya, kanon ga suka kaya gitu ^^.

terima kasih buat semua penghuni ffn, khususnya pairing SasuNaru yang telah bersedia membaca fic-fic buatan kanon, udah review, udah follow, udah fav, udah kasih kritik dan saran dan semuanyaa makasih banyak udah setia nungguin fic ini yang terlalu lama di update.

mungkin Kanon ga bisa sebutin satu persatu nama kalian, tapi kalian yang telah mereview dan sebagainya membuat kanon bahagia n_n.

Masih enak dibacakan fic kanon?

sampai jumpa di fic kanon1010 selanjutnya, jangan pernah bosan ya **CHUUUP**

…

_Kritik,saran, pesan kesan, mengenai ending ini kanon tunggu di kotak review_

…


End file.
